Et maintenant
by KathAdrian
Summary: Il avait accepté de se mettre au service du professeur Dumbledore en sachant très bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas. La survie n'avait jamais été une option. Aujourd'hui Severus allait découvrir une vie à laquelle il n'était pas du tout préparé, qu'il n'avait jamais anticipée. SSHG
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je viens de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction Severus/Hermione. J'en suis au Chapitre 3 pour l'instant, mais je vous poste déjà le prologue, en espérant qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

La première chose qu'il ressent est la douleur. Une douleur atroce qui semble partir de son cou et s'étendre jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Aucune pensée cohérente n'arrive à se former dans son esprit, rien d'autre que la volonté continue de ne plus rien sentir, de lâcher prise. Le vide.

"Vous avez besoin de repos. N'essayez pas de lutter."

La voix qui appartient à une femme semble lointaine, comme si quelqu'un essayait de parler à travers un chiffon ou un voile. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier. Le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau.

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveille la douleur est encore bien présente, mais un peu moins intense. Il arrive à se concentrer assez pour tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referme immédiatement lorsque la lumière du jour atteint ses pupilles, lui laissant le sentiment d'avoir été agressé. Il émet un grognement de douleur et s'étonne d'entendre sa voix sortir si difficilement, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

"Vous êtes réveillé ?" lui demande la même voix, mais cette fois bien plus proche de lui.

La première chose qui lui vient en tête est une réplique cinglante mais aucun son cohérent ne veut sortir.

"N'essayez pas de parler pour l'instant, professeur. Vous êtes encore faible."

Il prend une longue inspiration mais l'air lui brûle l'intérieur de la poitrine, lui donnant l'impression que chacun de ses membres est en feu. Il sent une main délicate encercler son poignet, puis comme un voile tiède parcourir son corps de la tête aux pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard la douleur s'estompe et il tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois la lumière semble moins violente et il se rend compte qu'il s'agit uniquement de la lumière du jour.

Devant lui se dresse la silhouette de Mme Pomfresh.

"Bonjour Professeur Rogue."

* * *

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide."

"J'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez commencer à râler dès que vous seriez réveillé," répliqua Mme Pomfresh, sans tenir compte de la remarque de Severus. "Je vous préférais endormi."

"Et moi donc," répondit-il les dents serrés.

La douleur s'était atténuée au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, mais elle n'était pas passée complètement. Severus peinait à rester debout plus de 20 minutes d'affilé. Il lui était arrivé de perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois déjà, ce qui avait donné lieu à des scènes plutôt gênantes. Scènes que Mme Pomfresh et lui-même avaient à coeur d'oublier.

"Vous avez fait de bons progrès," lui dit-elle. Au ton de sa voix, n'importe qui aurait cru que c'était un reproche. "Mais il va falloir faire attention. Je ne vous laisse pas sortir d'ici avant au moins une semaine."

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer qu'il pouvait très bien récupérer chez lui mais s'interrompit. Chez lui. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait un chez lui. Le premier endroit qui lui était venu en tête étaient les cachots. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était déroulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds.

Mme Pomfresh haussa un sourcil, le défiant de répliquer mais Severus resta muet. Il le regretta presque lorsqu'il constata la fierté à peine déguisée qui se lisait sur le visage de l'infirmière à l'idée d'avoir cloué le bec du Professeur Rogue.

Dès que Severus avait repris conscience, Mme Pomfresh lui avait tout raconté de la bataille finale. Plus que ce que Severus avait voulu en savoir. Il aurait très bien pu vivre sans savoir que cet empoté de Londubat avait tué Nagini.

L'animal qui avait failli le tuer avait été vaincu par un élève incapable de préparer une potion sans mettre en danger la vie du reste des élèves de sa classe.

 _Londubat_.

L'infirmière de l'école lui avait tout raconté. Tout, sauf la manière dont il était encore en vie. Severus n'avait pas posé la question et Mme Pomfresh, dans un élan de délicatesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Délicatesse ou non, l'idée que l'infirmière puisse lui cacher une information aussi importante ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Au fond, Severus n'était pas sur que ça ait la moindre importance.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie du château et Mme Pomfresh se tourna pour voir qui arrivait. Le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres aurait dû servir d'avertissement au professeur, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant entrer le professeur McGonagall.

"Mon cher Severus," le salua-t-elle en s'approchant de son lit.

"Vous n'étiez pas aussi ravie de me voir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés."

Minerva eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement à l'évocation de leur dernière rencontre. Elle fit un geste de la main pour demander à l'infirmière de les laisser seule. Mme Pomfresh parut à la fois agacée de se voir donner des ordres dans sa propre infirmerie et soulagée de ne plus avoir à supporter les humeurs de son patient.

Severus ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

"Prenez cela comme un compliment sur vos talents d'acteur," répondit-elle, sans méchanceté avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise placée à côté du lit. "Comment allez-vous ?"

"En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?" demanda Severus d'une voix sèche.

Le professeur Rogue n'en voulait pas à Minerva d'avoir essayer de le tuer. Ce n'était pas la première sorcière à essayer, et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière. Son rôle avait voulu que tous les membres de l'Ordre s'acharnent contre lui et ils avaient très bien fait leur travail.

Il ne supportait simplement pas l'idée de devoir faire la conversation. Pas maintenant.

"Les membres de l'Ordre sont inquiets pour vous, Severus," répondit-elle, levant la main pour couper le professeur Rogue alors qu'il allait répliquer. "Croyez-moi ou pas. Miss Granger en particulier."

Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

"Granger ?"

Minerva lui lança un regard noir en l'entendant mentionner la jeune femme d'une manière qu'elle estimait être grossière.

"Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait lui faire ?" ricana-t-il presque.

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence perturbée par la réponse de son ancien collègue.

"Mais Severus…," commença-t-elle, comme incertaine de la meilleure manière de terminer sa phrase. "C'est Miss Granger qui vous a sauvé la vie."

"Pardon ?"

Cette fois-ci le professeur McGonagall ne fronça pas les sourcils, consciente que Severus était sincèrement pris de court. Mais cette révélation la mettait dans l'embarras.

"Hermione Granger vous a sauvé la vie," répondit-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Elle est venue vous chercher juste après la mort de… de Voldemort. Elle a demandé à Mme Pomfresh de venir aussi tôt était-elle sûre que vous étiez encore en vie. Elle a aidé à vous amené à l'infirmerie, elle est venue vous..."

Minerva s'interrompit en voyant l'expression sur le visage du professeur Rogue. Le teint d'habitude assez pâle du maître de Potions était désormais livide, si bien qu'elle aurait presque cru s'adresser à un fantôme de l'école.

"Severus…" commença-t-elle avant que le professeur ne l'interrompe.

"J'ai besoin de repos."

"Ne faîtes pas l'enf-"

"Minerva," la coupa sèchement Severus. "Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me laisser en paix."

Le professeur McGonagall sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais finit par se lever, non sans lâcher un soupir plein de désespoir. Elle avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers son ancien collègue, la mine sombre.

"Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie Severus. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt."

Le professeur Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendue.

Hermione Granger. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Severus était encore en vie. Il avait survécu après des années d'espionnage, de trahison, de souffrance… Il avait survécu à cause d'une étudiante qui avait toujours voulu trop bien faire.

Il imaginait Miss Granger courir dans tous les sens après la bataille, cherchant de pauvres âmes perdues en quête de son aide et tombant finalement sur son ancien professeur, évanoui. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Severus regrettait d'avoir perdu connaissance, cela lui aurait permis de dire à Granger de rester loin de lui. Il avait accepté de se mettre au service du professeur Dumbledore en sachant très bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas. La survie n'avait jamais été une option.

Aujourd'hui Severus allait découvrir une vie à laquelle il n'était pas du tout préparé, qu'il n'avait jamais anticipée.

Le professeur Rogue s'installa dans son lit, tournant le dos au bureau de Mme Pomfresh, ses pensées occupées à ressasser la dernière phrase de Minerva. _De la chance_. C'était bien la dernière chose que Severus Rogue ressentait à cet instant.

* * *

 **J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu déjà.**

 **Le rating va peut-être changer en cours d'histoire, mais pour l'instant un petit T pour des thèmes un peu adultes quand même.**

 **À la prochaine fois :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Un peu plus d'un an plus tard.

"Vous pouvez sortir," annonça le professeur McGonagall à la classe. "En silence, s'il-vous-plaît."

Hermione se leva de son siège au fond de la salle et commença à ramasser les copies que les élèves avaient laissées sur leur pupitre. Elle entendit Minerva enlever 5 points à un élève de Poufsouffle qui avait eu le malheur de bousculer un de ses amis alors que le professeur de Métamorphose pouvait le voir, et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ils avaient l'air étrangement concentrés pour un vendredi après-midi," fit remarquer la jeune sang et or avant de tendre les copies au professeur McGonagall. "À moins que vous ne vouliez que je les corrige cette fois-ci ?"

Hermione était devenue apprentie des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue à Poudlard. Après la guerre, le trio était revenu au château pour faire leur 7ème année, puis les garçons étaient partis au ministère de la magie pour entamer leur formation d'Auror. Mais la jeune femme n'étant pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, elle avait choisi de rester à Poudlard, là où elle pouvait encore travailler sur différents sujets et choisir ce qu'elle souhaitait faire comme métier.

"Si vous vous en sentez capable," répondit le professeur avant de ranger ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

"Le professeur Rogue me fait déjà corriger les copies des 4ème et 5èmes années," expliqua Hermione, sur la défensive malgré elle. Minerva estimait sans doute qu'elle n'était pas prête à gérer quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que les notes de ses élèves.

"Severus vous ferait assurer le cours à sa place si le Directeur l'autorisait," répondit le professeur McGonagall, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Une fois la guerre terminée, les professeurs de l'école avaient décidé de manière unanime de laisser le portrait du professeur Dumbledore être Directeur de l'école. En quelque sorte. Tous les professeurs jouissaient de l'autorité que le Directeur de l'école aurait eu, mais en cas de désaccord, c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui prenait la décision finale.

Tout le monde dans l'école savait que le professeur Rogue n'avait repris son ancien rôle de professeur de Potions que parce qu'il n'avait nul part d'autre où aller. Hermione avait toujours trouvé cela assez triste. Elle avait imaginé que sa vie de héro de guerre serait bien différente de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, mais elle avait sous-estimé la bêtise des gens et, il fallait bien l'avouer, le manque de volonté qu'y mettait l'ancien Mangemort.

Cette pensée la rendait d'autant plus triste qu'elle avait toujours trouvé le professeur Rogue bon en tant que professeur de Potions. Sans être pédagogue, il était clairement passionné par ce qu'il faisait, et Hermione avait toujours trouvé cela… fascinant.

"Je vais les prendre," annonça-t-elle pour revenir au sujet initial.

"Très bien," répondit le professeur de Métamorphoses en lui lançant un regard perçant qui lui rappelait étrangement le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione eut la sensation désagréable d'être évaluée alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser. Mais le regard du professeur s'adoucit à peine une seconde plus tard.

"Je vous les ramène lundi à la première heure."

Minerva esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire en se disant qu'au final, sa protégée n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

"Parfait," répondit-elle avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements.

La jeune Gryffondor termina de ranger la salle, ramassant des parchemins gribouillés que certains élèves avaient laissé tomber. Elle aurait pu le faire en une seconde en utilisant la magie, mais elle aimait bien faire les choses à la moldu de temps en temps. Ça l'aidait à se vider la tête après une longue semaine. Et Merlin, que cette semaine avait été longue. Elle ne savait pas comment ses professeurs avaient réussi à rester patient et à l'écoute lorsqu'ils étaient élèves. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte du travail que cela demandait. Et après seulement quelques mois en tant qu'apprentie professeur à Poudlard, elle commençait déjà à comprendre pourquoi le professeur Rogue était aussi désagréable en classe.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle de classe pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de sortir, fermant la porte à coup de sortilèges. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses quartiers.

En tant qu'apprentie professeur, elle avait sa propre chambre dans un couloir du 4ème étage avec vue sur le parc de l'école. Harry et Ron lui avaient proposé de prendre un appartement tous les trois à Londres, mais la jeune femme avait préféré rester dans l'école. Elle leur avait expliqué que ce serait simplement plus pratique pour elle d'habiter au château, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait été très soulagée que le professeur Dumbledore lui propose cette chambre. Londres ne la dérangeait pas, et elle aurait pu transplaner. Mais même en aimant énormément les deux garçons, elle avait besoin de son espace après ces huit dernières années. Et ces dernières semaines, elle s'était félicité de son choix de ne pas être allée habiter avec Ron et Harry.

La jeune femme bascula sa pile de livres et de parchemins dans sa main gauche pour pouvoir attraper sa baguette et gratter l'oreille de la statue qui gardait sa chambre. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait été étonnée de devoir caresser le lobe d'un centaure en pierre pour pouvoir entrer chez elle, mais aujourd'hui cela lui paraissait terriblement banal. Elle fit un signe de tête à la statue, comme pour la remercier de la laisser passer, une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à perdre, puis elle pénétra dans ses appartements.

La décoration était restée assez sobre, la jeune femme n'ayant pas eu énormément de temps pour personnaliser ses quartiers depuis son arrivée. Et puis une grande partie de ses affaires étaient restées chez ses parents. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller les chercher, de peur de devoir à nouveau les confronter. Elle aurait pu aller chez eux en semaine, quand elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas là, mais elle savait que le meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner n'était pas de violer leur confiance une deuxième fois en entrant par effraction. Alors elle avait préféré garder une ambiance neutre dans sa chambre. La seule véritable décoration était un tableau représentant les blasons des quatre maisons de l'école installé au-dessus de sa cheminée. Harry s'était étonné qu'elle n'ait pas choisi une décoration aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour garder un thème neutre. Sous le tableau était posée une photo moldue encadrée. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dessus, souriants. La photo avait été prise à la fin de leur 7ème année, cela lui semblait une éternité auparavant.

Le bruit des flammes qui s'agitent dans la cheminée la fit sursauter et la jeune femme se tourna pour voir Harry arriver dans son salon.

"Salut Hermione," dit le futur Auror en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme sentit son corps se détendre et évacuer une partie du stress de sa semaine en se laissant étreindre par son ami. Ils avaient relié la cheminée de ses quartiers à celle de l'appartement d'Harry et Ron, et à cet instant, la jeune femme en était très heureuse.

"Ginny nous rejoint ?"

"Elle devrait arriver bientôt," répondit la jeune femme avant de s'installer dans son canapé. Harry jeta sa veste sur la table du salon, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de son amie, avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. "Je lui ai envoyé un hibou ce midi, elle devrait amener Neville avec elle."

Neville, tout comme Hermione, était resté au château pour devenir apprenti. Mais contrairement à la jeune Gryffondor, il avait choisi de se concentrer sur la botanique et n'était l'apprenti que du professeur Chourave.

"Tu sais comment se passent ses cours ?" demanda Harry, les joues légèrement rosies.

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami, leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, futur Auror, vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, rougir en mentionnant le nom de Ginny comme s'il devait cacher le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ginny était encore en 7ème année et la situation aurait peut-être été différente s'ils avaient eu une scolarité normale, mais étant donné ce qu'ils avaient vécu et leur âge, Hermione ne voyait aucune raison d'être gêné.

"Comme toi et Ron je pense, elle est plus intéressée par le Quidditch que par ses cours," répondit-elle, amusée malgré tout. "Mais de ce que Filius m'a dit, elle a des compétences hors-norme en sortilèges."

Le visage d'Harry s'étira en une grimace. "Je ne m'habituerai jamais à t'entendre appeler nos professeurs par leur prénom."

"Nous sommes tous adultes, Harry."

"Je ne m'imagine quand même pas appeler le professeur McGonagall, Minerva. Ou encore moins le professeur Rogue… Severus."

L'expression sur le visage de son ami aurait fait rire Hermione si elle ne s'était pas elle-même sentie gênée à cet instant là. Tous les professeurs avaient accepté qu'elle les appelle par leur prénom, sauf le maître de potions. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais osé essayer. Et même s'ils avaient tous combattu ensemble, même s'ils se re-voyaient régulièrement avec l'Ordre, Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginée l'appeler Severus. Pas en y survivant.

"Comment se passe ta formation au ministère ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet.

Le visage du Survivant se détendit visiblement, et après tant d'années passées à se battre, à ne jamais vraiment se détendre, Hermione était heureuse de voir son ami sourire aussi facilement.

"On a presque fini notre formation, il ne nous reste plus que quelques semaines avant de devenir officiellement des Aurors !" s'enthousiasma-t-il. Bien sur, le ministère avait fait une exception pour la formation de Ron et Harry, étant donné leur expérience et le besoin devenu pressant de recruter de nouveaux Aurors.

"Les Aurors déjà en poste…" commença Hermione, hésitant presque à aborder le sujet par peur de gâcher la bonne humeur de son ami. "Est-ce qu'on vous tient au courant de l'avancée des recherches ?"

Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient profité de la confusion de la bataille de Poudlard pour s'enfuir en voyant leur Maître mourir. La majeure partie d'entre eux étaient des citoyens repentis aujourd'hui, même si Hermione n'était pas forcément d'accord avec cette idée. Toutefois, d'autres étaient restés fidèles aux valeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et étaient toujours activement recherchés par le Ministère. La mine d'Harry s'assombrit et Hermione l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à répondre.

"Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne voulais juste pas aborder le sujet de… De Lestrange une fois que Neville serait là."

Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait participé à la torture des parents de Neville, faisait parti des Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés.

"Les Aurors évaluent plusieurs pistes, Hermione," expliqua-t-il, la mine un peu défaite. "Mais pour l'instant rien de bien concret."

La jeune sang et or hocha la tête, frustrée malgré tout que des Mangemorts puissent encore se balader dans la nature, impunis. Elle était désormais responsable des élèves du château, et elle aurait préféré les savoir complètement en sécurité pour leurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Elles devaient commencer le weekend prochain.

"Ils vont les trouver."

Le visage d'Harry se voulait rassurant, et malgré tous ses doutes, Hermione se sentit soulagée par cette petite phrase anodine.

"Je sais," répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amis, aucun ne voulant aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait tous les deux, mais conscients de devoir en parler à un moment ou à un autre. Hermione vit Harry regarder sa montre plusieurs fois, surement pour savoir si Ginny arriverait bientôt. C'est sans doute cette pensée qui acheva de la convaincre de parler.

"Comment va…"

"Ron m'a dit…"

Les deux anciens Gryffondor avaient commencé à parler en même temps, pour s'interrompre tous les deux en entendant l'autre essayer de lancer la conversation. Hermione lui lança un sourire un peu forcé avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Comment va Ron ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha les épaules, cherchant de toute évidence à ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. "Il va bien, enfin… Il s'en remettra," conclut-t-il, apparemment gêné par le sujet. Et pourtant, Hermione avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question.

Le futur Auror ouvrit la bouche juste au moment où la porte des appartements s'ouvrit. Ginny entra dans le salon, suivie de Neville. La jeune sang et or se dirigea directement vers Hermione, la prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras tandis que Neville allait serrer la main d'Harry. Hermione était à son tour en train de dire bonjour à l'apprenti du professeur Chourave quand elle aperçut Ginny se pencher vers Harry pour lui donner un baiser rapide sur la joue. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, amusée de la pudeur de ses amis.

Ginny déposa un énorme sac sur la table du salon. "J'ai ramené le dîner de la Grande Salle," annonça-t-elle.

Le ventre d'Harry gargouilla à cet instant précis, faisant un bruit qui résonna dans tout le salon et provoquant le rire de Neville. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent pour déballer la nourriture, suivis de près par Hermione et Ginny.

* * *

La jeune femme accéléra le pas dans les couloirs de l'école, son sac tapant à rythme irrégulier contre son dos. Elle allait être en retard.

Le professeur McGonagall l'avait retenue après le cours pour lui parler un peu plus de ses projets concrets une fois qu'elle aurait fini ses deux années d'apprentissage. D'habitude, Hermione adorait s'entretenir avec Minerva, mais elle n'avait pas aimé la sensation que son ancien professeur voulait la pousser à choisir entre la Métamorphose ou les Potions. Surtout que la jeune femme avait décidé de rester à Poudlard justement pour ne pas avoir à choisir.

Hermione bouscula un groupe de Serdaigle sur son chemin et se tourna immédiatement pour présenter ses excuses, sans ralentir pour autant. Elle imaginait déjà la tête du professeur Rogue si elle arrivait en retard parce qu'elle était restée discuter avec son ancienne directrice de maison. La jeune sang et or avait cette impression persistante que le professeur Rogue cherchait encore n'importe quelle excuse pour lui enlever des points.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'était presque comique de voir la réaction du professeur au moment où il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait plus l'autorité.

Leur relation, sans être aussi tendue qu'elle avait pu l'être lorsqu'elle était encore élève, n'était pas amicale pour autant. Le professeur Rogue avait gardé une certaine rancoeur vis-à-vis du trio de Gryffondor, Hermione compris. Après plusieurs mois, il semblait toutefois avoir commencé à s'habituer à l'avoir dans sa salle de classe. Un peu.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer les arguments que les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient dû utiliser pour lui faire accepter de la prendre en tant qu'apprentie. L'explication la plus probable était encore qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix du tout. Hermione s'était sentie coupable de s'être imposée de la sorte, au début en tout cas. Elle avait fini par justifier son choix par le fait qu'elle avait choisi de suivre les deux matières qui l'avaient toujours le plus intéressée et par son envie d'apprendre des meilleurs. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le professeur Rogue faisait bel et bien partie des professeurs qui avaient le plus apporté à la jeune sang et or pendant sa scolarité.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre alors qu'elle arrivait dans le couloir menant aux cachots et à la salle de Potions. Elle aperçut le groupe d'élève de sa classe suivante encore en train d'entrer et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle atteignit la porte alors qu'il ne restait que deux élèves encore dehors. Le professeur Rogue se tenait à côté de la porte, à l'intérieur de la salle et ne manqua pas de lui envoyer un regard noir. Il haussa un sourcil et Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir pu lire dans ses pensées : _sur le gong, vous n'y échapperez pas la prochaine fois_.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de salut et pénétra dans la salle de classe, se dirigeant avec hâte vers son siège. Son bureau était un pupitre que le professeur de Potions avait installé tout au fond de sa salle de classe et avec une vue obstruée à la fois du tableau et des élèves. Si Hermione avait osé se dire que le professeur lui accordait la moindre pensée, elle aurait parié qu'il avait fait le tour de la classe jusqu'à trouver le pire endroit où installer son bureau.

"Silence !" hurla le professeur Rogue, faisant taire les quelques insolents qui avaient osé chuchoter en attendant le début du cours. "Ouvrez votre livre à la page 408, nous allons travailler sur le philtre de confusion."

Les élèves de 3ème année ouvrirent leur livre, comme indiqué, et sans oser murmurer un mot. Hermione préférait s'occuper des classes Serdaigle et Poufsouffle plutôt que des classes avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les Serdaigles étaient bien plus studieux et les cours se déroulaient souvent sans accroc, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de l'autre groupe. Le professeur Rogue ne cherchait plus n'importe quelle excuse pour enlever des points aux sang et ors, mais Hermione se prenait régulièrement à le trouver un peu plus sévère avec les élèves de sa maison qu'avec les autres. Elle devait pourtant avouer qu'il était également plus sévère avec les Serpentards qu'à l'époque où elle était elle-même élève au château.

"Pour ceux qui auraient l'esprit ailleurs," commença le professeur Rogue, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Pourtant, Hermione sursauta presque, arrachée à ses pensées. Toute la salle observait le maître de potions avec un mélange de peur et de respect. "Je vous rappelle l'ordre dans lequel les ingrédients doivent être utilisés ainsi que le temps à consacrer à chacun d'entre eux pour finir votre potion en temps et en heure."

Le professeur ponctua sa phrase d'un geste de la main en direction du devant de la salle, faisant apparaître la liste des ingrédients au tableau. Un ou deux murmures impressionnés se firent entendre dans le fond de la salle et le professeur Rogue lança un regard noir en direction des élèves qui avaient osé se montrer admiratifs de sa capacité à pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement en se disant qu'elle était elle-même toujours aussi impressionnée de le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs si facilement.

Elle avait toujours été très douée en classe - un euphémisme du premier ordre - mais certains aspects de la pratique de la magie lui échappaient toujours. La magie sans baguette en était un.

Les élèves se ruèrent presque pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin tant le timing du professeur était serré pour préparer une potion parfaite. La jeune femme resta installée calmement à son bureau et ouvrit son carnet, s'assurant juste qu'aucun élève n'avait besoin de son aide. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser les premières minutes de cours pour tenter de modifier la recette de la potion du jour afin de l'optimiser.

Deux semaines après le début des cours, le professeur Rogue était passé dans son dos pour regarder ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. La jeune femme se souvenait encore du regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Un mélange de surprise et de… déception ? Elle n'était toujours pas sûre, à ce jour, de ce qu'elle avait lu dans son regard. Le professeur de potions avait attrapé son carnet et sa plume, laissant la jeune femme un peu abasourdie. Il avait alors commencé à écrire à l'intérieur de son cahier, ses gestes rapides, comme s'il était en train de corriger la copie d'un élève particulièrement incompétent. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui avaient paru interminables, il avait reposé le carnet de la jeune femme sur son pupitre.

"De toute évidence, l'art des Potions reste un mystère pour vous," avait-il dit avant de s'éloigner, sa cape volant dans son sillage.

La jeune femme avait alors vu une bonne vingtaine d'annotations dans son cahier, sur toutes les recettes qu'elle avait tenté de corriger depuis le début de l'année. La plupart des suggestions qu'elle avait notées étaient rayées et suivies d'un commentaire sec. Mais quelques unes de ses remarques avaient simplement été entourées et annotées d'un "Dans quel but ?" ou d'un "Optimal ?".

Hermione avait pris ces remarques comme un encouragement et les avait précieusement gardées.

Après quelques minutes la jeune femme avait noté plusieurs améliorations possibles du philtre de confusion, mais aucune ne la satisfaisait vraiment. Elle n'avait trouvé que des améliorations mineures, la plupart de ses changements étaient même certainement sans effet. Retenant de justesse un soupir qui lui aurait surement valu un regard désapprobateur du professeur Rogue, la jeune femme reposa sa plume sur son pupitre. Le professeur de Potions se tourna vers elle à ce moment précis, lui faisant presque croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il attrapa son regard et la jeune femme resta bloquée quelques secondes, incapable de détourner le regard.

Le professeur de Potions baissa les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil au carnet de la jeune sang et or, comme s'il essayait de corriger ses recettes depuis son bureau. Hermione détourna le regard à son tour, les joues légèrement rosies.

Beaucoup de professeurs pensaient que le seul moyen de se faire respecter de ses élèves était de hurler, mais Hermione savait depuis plusieurs années que ce n'était pas le cas. Sans avoir un caractère facile ou un tempérament calme, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'époumoner pour inspirer le respect, et parfois la peur. Pendant ses premières années à Poudlard Hermione s'était très souvent demandé comment il y arrivait, et pendant sa 4ème année, elle avait compris. Son regard.

On disait souvent que le Directeur de l'école avait un regard qui vous donnait le sentiment d'être passé au rayon X, mais celui de Severus Rogue vous donnait l'impression d'être cloué sur place, seul, sans personne pour venir à votre défense s'il décidait de s'attaquer à vous. Heureusement pour la majorité de ses élèves, il était là pour les protéger, et non l'inverse. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

Hermione se leva, décidant de passer dans les rangs pour aider les élèves plutôt que de s'acharner sur ses ingrédients qui ne la menaient à rien. La plupart d'entre eux étaient concentrés, mais la jeune sang et or dut tout de même réprimander un Poufsouffle qui avait laissé sa potion déborder, trop occupé qu'il était à raconter une histoire à la fille assise à côté de lui.

"Concentrez-vous Mr Anderson," commença la jeune femme avant de faire disparaître le contenu de son chaudron d'un coup de baguette. "Vous n'aurez pas le temps de finir la potion, mais faîtes ce que vous pouvez. Allez chercher de nouveaux ingrédients."

Hermione pouvait sentir le regard du professeur Rogue sur elle, qui la suivait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la classe. Elle se força à ne pas lever les yeux mais plutôt à se concentrer sur ce que les élèves étaient en train de faire.

La plupart d'entre eux s'en sortaient bien. Leur potion ne serait pas parfaite, mais elle était au moins proche de la recette. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que sa classe de 3ème année avait aussi bien réussi le philtre de confusion. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa classe contenait une bonne partie de Gryffondors et que le professeur Rogue avait tout fait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait également eu un manque de bonne volonté de la part de ses camarades. Après tout, _elle_ n'avait jamais eu de problème à réussir en cours de Potions.

Hermione aperçut une élève en train de couper l'un de ses ingrédients avec force, un peu trop presque. La jeune Serdaigle donnait l'impression que quelqu'un avait menacé ses parents de mort si elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa potion à temps. Elle jetait des regards au tableau toutes les 10 secondes, puis à sa montre pour vérifier qu'elle était dans les temps. La pauvre élève s'était mis tant de pression sur les délais à respecter qu'elle s'était trompée sur la manière de s'occuper de ses ingrédients. Hermione s'approcha de son pupitre et attira son attention.

"Le cranson officinal doit être coupé, pas écrasé."

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, mortifiée. Hermione pouvait très bien s'imaginer à quoi la Serdaigle pensait, sa panique à l'idée d'avoir raté une potion qui était à sa portée. Cette situation, elle l'avait vécue. Et si elle avait admiré le professeur Rogue pour ses connaissances, elle l'avait souvent trouvé cruel lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se tromper. Elle n'avait pas le même savoir que son ancien professeur, mais elle comprenait sans doute mieux ses élèves que lui.

"Vous êtes en avance sur votre temps de préparation," lui souffla-t-elle à voix basse. "Allez chercher du cranson et faîtes un peu plus attention."

La jeune Serdaigle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'aller chercher l'ingrédient dont elle avait besoin. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'ajouter le cranson à sa potion. Hermione la regarda se dépêcher avec une certaine amertume, un regret sans doute de ne plus être à sa place. Elle adorait son rôle d'apprentie, mais elle avait rarement été aussi épanouie qu'en cours à Poudlard, là où elle pouvait apprendre, encore et toujours. Sa scolarité lui semblait déjà loin.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans accroc, à part une élève de Poufsouffle qui manqua de peu de faire exploser son chaudron. La jeune élève n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi reconnaissante d'une intervention du professeur Rogue. Elle était si soulagée qu'il ait empêché l'explosion qu'elle avait presque souri en entendant le maître de potions enlever 20 points à sa maison.

"Le cours est terminé," annonça le professeur Rogue, précisément une heure et demi après le début de la leçon. "Apportez-moi un échantillon de votre potion et sortez."

Les élèves se levèrent comme un homme, des murmures commençant à se faire entendre malgré les regards noirs que Severus Rogue lançait aux adolescents. Pendant ce temps Hermione partit chercher ses affaires sur son bureau, sortant la pile de copies des 5ème années qu'elle avait corrigées ce weekend pour les déposer sur le bureau du professeur. Elle fit la queue derrière les élèves, nettoyant la salle à coup de baguette (nettoyer les chaudrons à la main lui paraissait nettement moins relaxant que de ranger la salle de Métamorphose) et posa les copies sur le bureau du professeur.

La jeune femme était prête à saluer Severus Rogue et à partir prendre son déjeuner, mais le professeur de potions l'interrompit.

"Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêcher de tout faire à la place des autres."

Hermione se tourna vers le professeur, confuse. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder les copies corrigées, se demandant si c'était de cela que le grand brun parlait avant de se dire que c'était ridicule. Il lui avait _demandé_ de les corriger.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux pour attraper son regard. Son bureau était surélevé par rapport au sol de la classe, accentuant la différence de taille entre elle et lui. Hermione avait l'étrange impression d'avoir rétréci pendant la nuit.

"Ce n'est pas à vous d'arranger les potions des élèves qui se trompent. Je devrais enlever des points à Serdaigle pour le _véritable_ travail de Miss Lewis."

Abasourdie, la jeune femme cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air parfaitement stupide. Le professeur Rogue lui avait déjà reproché de trop aider les élèves depuis qu'elle était apprentie, mais là il dépassait quand même les bornes… non ?

"Je n'ai pas arrangé sa potion," rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive. Elle n'avait jamais osé contredire un professeur de toute sa scolarité, mais cela s'avérait de plus en plus fréquent depuis qu'elle était devenue apprentie du professeur Rogue. "C'est notre rôle d'aider les élèves lorsqu'ils se trompent."

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard insondable, et l'espace d'un instant Hermione crut être allée trop loin. Elle était sur le point d'ajouter que, bien sûr, ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire comment faire son métier quand Severus Rogue l'interrompit.

"Vous pensez que Miss Lewis retiendra mieux en lui donnant la solution qu'en la laissant comprendre par elle-même qu'elle s'est trompée ?" demanda-t-il calmement, d'une voix doucereuse qui obligea la jeune femme à réprimer un frisson.

Le professeur de Potions se leva de sa chaise, faisant le tour de son bureau pour se placer devant la jeune femme. Même debout sur le même sol, Severus Rogue restait plus grand qu'elle, de presque deux têtes. Hermione trouvait cela presque plus intimidant que de le voir surélevé à son bureau.

Peut-être avait-elle réagi trop vite, se précipitant au secours d'une élève de Serdaigle parce qu'elle lui avait rappelé ses propres souvenirs à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue devait sans doute se dire la même chose. La jeune femme serra son sac contre son corps, consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui allait sans doute se révéler douloureux.

"Vous avez raison."

L'espace d'un instant le masque que le professeur Rogue gardait toujours sur son visage s'écroula. Pendant une seconde seulement. Elle avait réussi à surprendre Severus Rogue.

L'incrédulité sur son visage avait finalement presque valu la peine qu'elle admette qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas eu raison. Ce qui était très différent d'avoir eu tort.

"J'essaierai de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois," déclara-t-elle finalement, mettant un point final à la discussion.

Elle dut réprimer un petit sourire en se rendant compte que son ancien professeur avait toujours l'air déstabilisé par sa réponse précédente. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que ce qui le surprenait le plus était l'aplomb avec lequel elle avait commencé à lui parler ces derniers mois. L'époque où il pouvait intimider Miss Granger juste en la menaçant de lui retirer des points lui semblait bien loin. Elle lui manquait.

"Très bien," déclara-t-il finalement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Vous pouvez y aller."

Hermione hocha la tête, réprimant à grande peine un sourire satisfait. "À demain," répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie des cachots.

Elle entendit le professeur Rogue soupirer dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas.

"J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas été aussi généreuse que la dernière fois sur vos notes," déclara-t-il en attrapant la pile de copies qu'Hermione avait déposée sur son bureau, son ton de nouveau aussi froid que d'habitude.

"Je pense que vous allez être déçu," rétorqua-t-elle par dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Je modifie le rating de la fic parce que, bien sur, il finira par y avoir du lemon entre ces deux là.**

 **Le prochain chapitre samedi normalement !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Petite note avant ce chapitre : on m'a fait remarqué en commentaire que les dates ne s'alignaient pas trop pour mon histoire alors je voulais préciser. En effet, l'histoire se déroule 1 an et quelques mois après la bataille finale, et non pas 2 ans comme je l'avais écrit au début du chapitre 1. Après la guerre, le trio est allé en 7ème année et Ginny en 6ème. J'ai estimé que vu l'éducation que les Mangemorts avaient du fournir à l'école pendant la guerre, les élèves avaient du refaire leur année.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle de meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis quelques semaines. Minerva avait vérifié les notes qu'elle avait donné à ses élèves et avait semblé être satisfaite, ce qui était quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel avec le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle avait enfin la sensation d'arriver à gérer son rôle "d'assistante" des deux professeurs ainsi que les devoirs additionnels qu'ils lui donnaient. Son rôle d'apprentie supposait qu'elle devait continuer à apprendre dans les matières qu'elle suivait, mais à un niveau bien supérieur à celui des A.S.P.I.C.s. Bien sur, sa charge de travail aurait dû être plus élevée mais le professeur Rogue se montrait parfois réticent à poursuivre son apprentissage. En dehors des notations qu'il continuait à ajouter aux recettes que la jeune Gryffondor corrigeait, on ne pouvait pas dire que Severus Rogue se montrait très engagé dans son nouveau rôle de mentor.

C'était sans doute une autre raison pour laquelle la jeune femme se sentait de bonne humeur depuis le début de la semaine.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir… frustrée depuis le début de l'année. Frustrée d'avoir l'impression de ne pas progresser en Potions et surtout frustrée d'avoir le sentiment que le professeur Rogue n'essayait même pas de l'aider. Il n'avait surement pas eu envie de la prendre en tant qu'apprentie, mais Hermione avait osé espérer que le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie aurait pu le pousser à faire un petit effort. Jusqu'ici ça n'avait pas véritablement été le cas.

Elle se sentait donc assez fière d'avoir réussi à le surprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tous les professeurs de l'école avaient accepté son nouveau rôle d'apprentie, mais le professeur Rogue continuait parfois à la voir comme une élève. La jeune femme avait bien l'intention que cela change.

"Bonjour Rémus," dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner.

"Hermione," la salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Après la guerre Rémus avait repris son rôle de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à l'école. Hermione avait envie de penser que c'était parce que le monde avait enfin commencé à le voir à sa juste valeur, mais elle savait très bien que c'était principalement parce qu'aucun sorcier ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi compétent que lui n'avait voulu du poste. Une majorité des parents continuait de penser que le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû lui offrir le job, mais en l'absence de mieux, ils avaient dû se résigner.

Le professeur Dumbledore continuait de recevoir des hiboux lui demandant de renvoyer le professeur Lupin, mais l'ensemble des professeurs avait décidé d'ignorer ces demandes et personne ne les mentionnait.

"T'a-t-on demandé d'accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend ?" lui demanda-t-il avant d'avaler une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Personne ne lui en avait parlé.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle.

Rémus dut lire la confusion sur son visage, car il ajouta rapidement, "Le nom des professeurs accompagnants est inscrit dans le Hall."

Hermione hocha la tête, notant dans un coin de sa tête d'aller voir cela en sortant de table. Elle se servit une tasse de thé et en prit une longue gorgée. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rémus, prête à lui demander s'il allait accompagner les élèves lorsqu'elle se rappela que la pleine lune tombait justement samedi soir ce mois-ci.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal haussa les épaules, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Une impression qu'Hermione avait régulièrement depuis qu'elle était revenue au château.

"Je les accompagnerai la prochaine fois," ajouta-t-il. "J'ai dit à Albus que j'aimerais pouvoir le faire."

La jeune Gryffondor acquiesça avant de commencer à se servir dans les assiettes pleines qui se trouvaient face à elle. Elle commença à profiter de son petit déjeuner quand elle aperçut le professeur Rogue entrer dans la Grande Salle, la mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude - si c'était possible. Il lança un regard noir dans sa direction et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils à son tour avant de se rappeler qu'elle était assise à côté de Rémus.

Le professeur de Potions n'avait jamais caché son animosité envers le lycanthrope, pas plus avant la guerre qu'aujourd'hui. Hermione était d'ailleurs persuadée que la relation que Rémus entretenait avec Sirius n'était pas étrangère à cette haine. Elle n'arrivait en tout cas pas à l'expliquer autrement. Sans la proximité des deux anciens Gryffondors, Hermione était persuadée que Severus Rogue et Rémus avaient tout pour s'entendre.

Après la fin de la guerre, Sirius avait annoncé à Harry qu'il était dans une relation avec son ami de Poudlard, et ce depuis que le trio était en 4ème année à l'école. Les deux ayant eu des raisons de vouloir se cacher du Ministère, ils avaient préféré garder cela secret. Sirius n'était pas rentré dans les détails, ce pour quoi Hermione était reconnaissante. Elle avait beau adorer les deux hommes, elle n'avait pas besoin de les imaginer ensemble, d'autant plus que Sirius n'était pas réputé pour sa finesse.

Pourtant, plus le professeur Rogue avançait vers la table et plus Hermione avait le sentiment que le regard noir qu'il lançait dans leur direction lui était destiné. Il ne pouvait pas être agacé par les notes qu'elle avait donné à ses élèves tout de même. Pas à ce point.

Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur son petit déjeuner, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser au professeur de Potions qui s'était assis deux places à sa gauche, à côté du professeur McGonagall.

"Hermione," demanda Rémus à sa droite. "Sais-tu quand ma… ma potion sera prête ?" conclut-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Le professeur Rogue et moi la terminons ce soir," répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Voilà une autre bonne raison d'être de bonne humeur. Le professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de l'aider à préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Certes, elle avait dû insister, mais il avait fini par céder. Et c'était bien cela l'essentiel pour la jeune femme. La potion ayant été inventée très récemment, elle ne faisait partie d'aucun des manuels qu'elle avait pu trouver à l'école, et il s'agissait d'une potion bien plus complexe que tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le cursus de l'école. Ils avaient commencé à travailler dessus en fin de semaine dernière et ils arrivaient désormais à la partie la plus complexe, et même si le travail d'Hermione sur la potion consistait majoritairement à préparer les ingrédients pour le professeur Rogue, elle était heureuse de pouvoir apprendre à ses côtés. Elle espérait également qu'il la laisserait la préparer elle-même un jour.

"Nous devrions pouvoir te l'apporter demain matin," ajouta-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes avant le début de son premier cours avec le professeur McGonagall, et si elle voulait avoir le temps de tout préparer avant elle allait être en retard. Elle avala un dernier morceau de toast avant de se lever de la table des professeurs, faisant un signe de la main à Rémus pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. La jeune femme fit le tour de la table pour sortir de la Grande Salle, souriant à Ginny en passant à son niveau à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione sentit plusieurs regards la suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Hall de l'école, une chose à laquelle elle avait dû s'habituer après la guerre. L'amie d'Harry Potter. Les regards se faisaient parfois tellement insistants qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de coincé entre les dents pendant les trois premières semaines qu'elle avait passé au château. Heureusement pour elle, les élèves avaient fini par plus ou moins s'habituer à sa présence.

La jeune femme ralentit le pas en s'approchant du tableau des annonces, se rappelant ce que Rémus lui avait dit sur les professeurs accompagnant les élèves à Pré-au-Lard. En raison de la menace permanente que constituaient des Mangemorts en liberté, les professeurs avaient décidé de former 3 binômes pour accompagner les élèves pendant qu'ils iraient visiter le village. Hermione se pencha vers la feuille où les groupes avaient été inscrits.

Neville et Pomona surveilleraient les 7ème et 6ème années, Neville et Minerva les 5ème et 4ème années tandis que les 3ème années seraient confiés à Hermione et… Severus Rogue.

Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut de s'étonner que le professeur Rogue se soit porté volontaire pour accompagner les élèves avant de se rendre compte qu'on ne lui avait, encore une fois, sans doute pas laissé le choix. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer des élèves qui voulaient vérifier qui serait leur chaperon pour cette sortie, se retrouvant de nouveau devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs, peu étonnée de voir que le professeur Rogue la regardait encore comme si elle avait renversé tous les ingrédients de son stock.

Ah. Un mystère de moins.

* * *

Hermione frappa à la porte des cachots, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur que ce matin là. Le professeur Rogue pouvait être agacé de devoir accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend, la jeune femme refusait de laisser cela entraver son moral. Elle allait enfin terminer la potion Tue-Loup ce soir et pouvoir compléter ses notes.

Au fond, le professeur Rogue ne devait pas lui en vouloir à _elle_. Il n'allait certainement pas s'imaginer que c'était elle qui l'avait porté volontaire pour l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et la jeune femme ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de se rendre compte que le professeur n'était pas venu l'ouvrir lui-même, mais avait simplement donné un coup de baguette pour lui autoriser le passage, sans même se retourner. Il avait un penchant pour ce genre de comportement dramatique. Toutefois, ce qui la prit par surprise était le fait que le professeur était déjà concentré sur la potion Tue-Loup.

Elle pressa le pas pour entrer dans la salle, déposant son sac sur le premier bureau qui croisa son chemin.

"Vous avez commencé ?" demanda-t-elle avant de vérifier sa montre. Elle avait 2 minutes d'avance sur l'horaire dont ils avaient convenu.

"Ce n'est pas pour rien que certains vous décrivent comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération," répondit-il, sa voix posée et calme.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, non pas parce qu'il l'avait plus ou moins insultée, mais bien parce qu'il avait volontairement commencé la potion sans l'attendre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la potion pour évaluer l'état d'avancement et estima que le professeur Rogue avait dû commencer le travail environ 30 minutes auparavant. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration, refusant de se laisser énerver par quelque chose d'aussi manifestement puéril.

Le professeur Rogue était prêt à dégrader la qualité de son apprentissage juste parce que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait ? Très bien, mais elle non.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme enleva sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon dont la moitié des cheveux sortaient de toute façon, mais au moins elle était prête. Elle attrapa l'ingrédient dont le professeur de Potions aurait besoin d'ici quelques minutes et commença à le préparer sur un bureau qui se trouvait derrière Severus Rogue. Elle sortit un couteau des ustensiles que le professeur avait préparés et commença à couper les orties séchées, y mettant plus de force que nécessaire.

 _Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac._

"Les orties doivent être découpées Miss Granger, pas broyées. À en juger par les bruits que vous faîtes, vous vous êtes trompée de recette."

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ne prit pas même la peine de ralentir.

"Je connais parfaitement la recette de la potion Tue-Loup," répondit-elle, se retenant à grande peine d'ajouter ' _Et vous le savez très bien.'_

Elle sentit presque le professeur Rogue lever les yeux au ciel, sans avoir besoin de voir son visage.

Après plusieurs mois à travailler avec lui, Hermione s'était un peu habituée aux humeurs du professeur Rogue. Il n'était pas spécialement plus agréable que lorsqu'elle avait été élève au château, mais elle ne l'avait jamais connu injuste. Pas depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait beau tenter de garder son calme, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée à l'idée que le maître de potions n'avait de toute évidence aucun respect pour elle.

Elle avait pensé qu'au bout d'un moment il commencerait à la voir comme une égale, et non plus comme la jeune fille trop enthousiaste qu'il avait dû trouver insupportable pendant sa scolarité. Peut-être était-ce encore le cas, pensa-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume.

Hermione termina de préparer les orties séchées et les déposa sur la table que le professeur occupait, se retenant à peine de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage pour s'assurer que son travail lui convenait.

Severus Rogue regarda attentivement les orties, fronçant les sourcils, de toute évidence à la recherche de quelque chose à critiquer. Lorsqu'il ne trouva rien, il hocha simplement la tête sans dire un mot.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, sans essayer de se cacher, elle, avant de retourner à son poste. Elle attrapa l'ingrédient suivant et commença à le préparer à son tour, ses mouvements toujours un peu plus brusques que nécessaire.

Elle jeta un regard au professeur Rogue, s'attendant presque à le voir s'énerver lui aussi sur son chaudron. Au contraire.

Les mouvements de Severus Rogue étaient calmes mais précis, il donnait l'impression de maîtriser le moindre de ses gestes. La jeune femme se fit la remarque mentale que c'était très certainement le cas. Il lui tournait le dos mais Hermione pouvait très facilement imaginer son regard concentré, lui donnant l'air d'être complètement ailleurs, celui qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu que lors de la préparation d'une potion complexe ou capitale.

Ou, dans ce cas, les deux.

"Vous pourriez préparer le reste des ingrédients plutôt que de rester plantée là."

La voix du professeur de Potions la fit presque sursauter. Hermione se tourna vers ses ingrédients et se rendit compte, qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas avancé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le regarder travailler. La jeune femme se sentit rougir légèrement et attrapa les ingrédients suivants.

"À moins que vous ne préfériez rentrer à vos quartiers."

"Non," répondit-elle, sa voix plus calme que ce qu'elle avait attendu. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer et se concentra à la place sur son travail.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers elle quelques secondes, comme pour vérifier qu'elle s'était bien remise à la tâche, et la jeune femme s'appliqua d'autant plus. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de faire une erreur.

Après quelques minutes Hermione lui apporta l'ingrédient suivant de la potion et Severus Rogue l'accepta sans dire un mot. Le reste de la préparation se déroula dans un silence que la jeune femme n'osait pas briser de peur de s'énerver et que le professeur n'avait pas envie d'interrompre.

* * *

"Il peut vraiment être insupportable parfois," râla la jeune femme à peine avait-elle passé la porte de ses appartements.

Hermione jeta son sac sur la table de son salon, tellement agacée qu'elle ne se préoccupa même pas du bazar relatif qu'elle mettait dans ses appartements. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Ginny avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

"Je me demande bien de qui tu veux parler," répondit son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune Gryffondor lança un regard à la rouquine pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié amusée. Elle l'avait invitée à passer la soirée ici, lui promettant de la rejoindre après son atelier avec le professeur Rogue, mais à cet instant elle regrettait presque de lui avoir indiqué comment entrer.

Elle avait besoin de passer sa frustration, et elle aurait préféré pouvoir le faire seule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à expliquer à son amie ce qui l'agaçait autant, mais au moment où les mots allaient sortir, toute sa colère retomba pour laisser place à de la lassitude.

"Si grave que ça ?" demanda la rouquine, son regard soudain un peu plus inquiet que quelques secondes auparavant.

La jeune sang et or ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Un peu.

"J'ai juste le sentiment de ne pas avancer du tout," commença-t-elle. "J'assiste aux cours, je corrige les devoirs des élèves, le professeur Rogue critique mes notes et on repart de zéro. Je ne sais pas, il pourrait essayer au moins, non ?."

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Je vais demander à Dobby de nous apporter à manger."

La rouquine appela l'elfe de maison pour lui demander de leur apporter les restes du dîner des élèves avant de se tourner vers son amie.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda Ginny, attendant qu'Hermione ait hoché la tête pour poursuivre. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à être l'apprentie du professeur Rogue ?"

La jeune sang et or ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de voir Ginny lever la main pour l'interrompre.

"Bien sur, les potions t'intéressent, mais tous les sujets t'intéressaient, non ?"

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, sans trop savoir comment répondre à son amie.

"Et puis tu connaissais le professeur Rogue avant d'être son apprentie, tu savais qu'il pouvait se montrer… désagréable."

La jeune sang et or devait bien admettre que sa jeune amie avait raison. Elle avait connu Severus Rogue avant la guerre, pendant et après, et à aucun moment elle ne l'avait vu se montrer particulièrement agréable avec qui que ce soit. Bien sur, il se montrait un peu moins dur depuis la chute de Voldemort, mais personne n'aurait osé le définir comme une personne facile à vivre. Et ça, Hermione l'avait su avant de demander à devenir son apprentie.

"Le professeur Rogue est l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents encore en vie," répondit-elle avec l'impression étrange d'être en train de défendre l'homme contre qui elle était agacée il y a quelques minutes à peine. "C'est en travaillant avec lui que j'apprendrai le plus, je le sais. Je n'ai juste pas l'impression qu'il en ait très envie."

Ginny haussa un sourcil, se retenant à peine de répondre que le professeur Rogue n'avait surement envie de rien du tout. Hermione se prit à sourire légèrement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Et tu penses que tu n'apprends rien parce qu'il est désagréable ?"

"Si, j'apprends un peu…" commença-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Mais surement moins que ce que je pourrais."

Hermione se tourna vers son amie, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution. Il va bien finir par se rendre compte que je suis son apprentie."

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre quand Dobby apparut avec leur dîner. Hermione avait rarement été aussi reconnaissante de l'interruption d'une de ses discussions avec Ginny.

La jeune rouquine avait touché juste sans le vouloir et Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de toutes ces questions. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin que le professeur Rogue soit poli avec elle pour apprendre et faire des progrès, alors pourquoi était-elle frustrée par son comportement ? Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais elle avait envie de savoir que Severus Rogue ne la considérait plus comme l'élève qu'il avait eu à supporter dans sa classe. Elle avait grandi. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, pour l'amour de Merlin.

À cet instant, la jeune femme décida que si le professeur Rogue refusait de la voir comme une adulte, elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

'Merci Ginny," dit-elle alors que la jeune Gryffondor terminait de mettre nourriture en place sur la table. "Pour le dîner, et pour le reste. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler, tu as raison."

Ginny attrapa le regard de son amie, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était sincère. Apparemment, ce qu'elle trouva dans son regard était suffisant pour la convaincre car elle reprit, "J'ai une faim de loup, je pense que c'est un trait de famille. Ron reste le pire, mais même maman mange plus que la moyenne et ne me parle même pas…" Ginny s'interrompit, mettant sa main devant sa bouche d'une manière si dramatique que Hermione faillit en rire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit-elle immédiatement. "Je vais très bien, j'espère juste que lui aussi."

Depuis la rentrée, Harry, Ginny et même Neville avaient volontairement évité de prononcer le nom de Ron dans leurs conversations et le fait que le plus jeune frère Weasley ne soit jamais venu lui rendre visite à Poudlard était quelque chose que personne ne mentionnait. Hermione avait apprécié leur discrétion au début, mais elle commençait à fatiguer de les voir marcher sur des oeufs dès que le sujet d'une discussion s'approchait de près ou de loin de Ron.

Ron et Hermione étaient sortis ensemble pendant une grande partie de leur 7ème année à Poudlard, mais quand la jeune sang et or avait décidé de devenir apprentie au château, les choses s'étaient gâtées. Ron et Harry avaient voulu qu'elle vienne avec eux à Londres, mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour rester au château. Elle leur avait expliqué que ce serait plus pratique pour elle, et même à l'époque, elle avait su que ce n'était qu'une excuse.

La vérité était qu'elle avait accepté d'être avec Ron parce que toute sa scolarité lui avait donné la sensation qu'ils en arriveraient là. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble, et Hermione avait voulu leur donner une chance, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que c'était une erreur. Encore gamine, elle avait surement aimé Ron, mais elle avait simplement fini par comprendre qu'ils avaient envie de choses complètement différentes. Le jeune Weasley était prêt à l'épouser, à avoir des enfants, à ce qu'elle reste chez eux pour les élever. Hermione avait envie de vivre, d'en apprendre toujours plus, de servir à quelque chose dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait vu trop d'horreurs pour pouvoir juste devenir mère au foyer pendant que ses deux amis se battaient contre les quelques Mangemorts qui restaient en liberté.

Avant de revenir à Poudlard pour le début de son apprentissage, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à Ron dans un restaurant pour lui dire qu'elle préférait qu'ils restent amis. Le jeune rouquin ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis, et le reste des ses amis évitaient soigneusement le sujet. Ils supposaient sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, à raison. Mais Ron restait son ami, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus pour l'instant. La jeune Gryffondor savait que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'il finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle avait eu raison.

"Il t'a un peu écrit depuis le début de l'année ?" demanda-t-elle à la 7ème année, lui lançant un sourire encourageant lorsque celle-ci hocha la tête. "Et il va bien ? Harry m'a dit que leur formation se passait bien…"

"Il est encore… Il fait encore un peu la tête. C'est Ron, tu sais."

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Oui, elle savait. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient fait la tête pendant leurs études.

"Il va finir par se calmer. Il est heureux au Ministère et avec Harry dans leur appartement."

La jeune femme s'imagina les scènes que cela devait donner quand Ginny rendait visite à Harry quelques fois le weekend et se félicita à nouveau d'avoir décidé de rester à Poudlard à plein temps.

"Tu dois être contente de l'avoir à l'appartement quand tu vas voir Harry," plaisanta-t-elle et Ginny eut à la fois l'air soulagée de la voir rigoler et à la fois gênée. Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que l'appartement de ses deux amis avait été le théâtre de plusieurs rencontres embarrassantes.

"Il va faire un tour la plupart du temps," répondit la rouquine, les joues désormais rouges.

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler pour de bon cette fois, imaginant sans peine l'air horrifié sur le visage de Ron s'il surprenait Harry et sa soeur ensemble. Elle commença à se servir à manger avant de proposer à Ginny de remplir son assiette.

"Comment se passent tes cours ? Toujours aussi intéressée par les Sortilèges ?"

Le visage de Ginny avait repris des couleurs et Hermione entama son dîner, les pensées de cours de Potions et de Severus Rogue désormais bien loins.

* * *

Les élèves marchaient rapidement en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard, les 3ème années qui le découvraient pour la première fois encore plus que les autres. Mais même les élèves plus agés dégageaient une aura d'excitation proche de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir autour de Noël; sans doute l'anticipation des montagnes de bonbons et de Bièraubeurres qui les attendaient. Des conversations et rires accompagnaient le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs sur leur chemin et même le professeur McGonagall semblait de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. En tout cas, elle n'avait encore enlevé de points à personne.

Au milieu de ces groupes se trouvaient les deux seules personnes qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir envie d'être partout sauf ici : Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue.

"Vous avez des choses à voir au village ?" demanda la jeune femme, bien décidée à se tenir à la décision qu'elle avait prise quelques jours auparavant.

Le professeur Rogue pouvait faire la tête ou être désagréable, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être polie et de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se comporter en adulte, elle.

"Non."

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour masquer son visage avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le groupe se rapprochait du village et les élèves devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à suivre, si bien que le professeur McGonagall dut les rappeler à l'ordre, leur donnant de nouveau le nom de leurs professeurs accompagnateurs.

Hermione ne pouvait pas en être sûre, mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir entendu des grognements de la part des élèves de 3ème année en entendant que le professeur Rogue et elle étaient en charge de leur groupe, mais le professeur de Potions demeura impassible. Non pas qu'elle ait attendu autre chose de sa part.

Les professeurs avaient prévu un planning pour faire en sorte que chaque groupe ait la possibilité de voir tous les établissements sans pour autant tous se retrouver chez Honeydukes en même temps. Les 3ème années commençaient justement par le magasin de bonbons.

"Ne vous éloignez pas et gardez toujours l'un de nous deux dans votre ligne de vue," rappela-t-elle aux élèves d'une voix qu'elle voulait autoritaire, pointant Severus Rogue du doigt pour illustrer ses instructions. Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle était loin d'avoir l'aura que les professeurs Rogue ou McGonagall pouvaient dégager, si bien qu'elle aurait apprécié le soutien de son "coéquipier" sur le sujet. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait aimé pouvoir être crainte de ses élèves.

"Vous savez tous pourquoi vos professeurs se sont portés volontaire pour vous accompagner. Tous les élèves que je verrai s'éloigner feront perdre 30 points à leur maison," termina-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour leur inspirer la peur qu'elle ressentait pour eux.

À leur âge ils n'étaient pas à même de se défendre et elle regretta soudain de n'avoir pas été mise en charge des 7ème années.

Les élèves s'étaient déjà dispersés dans le magasin et Hermione soupira avant de les suivre à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant après quelques pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le professeur Rogue ne la suivait pas.

"Vous ne venez pas ?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

"Encore une démonstration probante de votre sens de l'observation, Miss Granger," répondit Severus Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. "Je n'entrerai en effet pas dans le magasin."

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre, "Puis-je vous demander de me faire l'honneur de m'expliquer pourquoi ?"

"Le fait de constituer des équipes de deux serait inutile si nous allons tous les deux au même endroit," expliqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus crispée. De toute évidence il n'avait pas apprécié le ton de sa réponse précédente. "Je surveillerai l'extérieur du magasin."

"Très bien," répondit-elle brusquement, lui laissant à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase avant d'entrer chez Honeydukes.

Le magasin était bondé et Hermione regretta à nouveau d'avoir été choisie pour s'occuper des élèves de 3ème année. Contrairement aux autres élèves, tous les adolescents de 3ème année venaient à Pré-au-Lard. Tous. La jeune femme tenta de se frayer un chemin dans les allées, se souvenant que Harry lui avait demandé de lui acheter quelques friandises, Ginny étant restée à Poudlard pour réviser ses A.S.P.I.C.s.

La boutique lui rappelait des souvenirs de ses propres années passées en tant qu'élève, particulièrement cette première sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Harry avait été obligé de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour les rejoindre, elle et Ron. Dans un élan de nostalgie, Hermione en profita pour s'acheter également des plumes en sucre avant de sortir à l'air frais avec la sensation de respirer pour la première fois depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Elle laissa la porte de Honeydukes ouverte derrière elle pour que les élèves puissent tout de même respirer à l'intérieur avant de relever la tête, étonnée de voir que le professeur Rogue n'était plus devant la boutique.

Sa première pensée fut de l'imaginer profiter du fait qu'elle l'ait laissé seul pour rentrer à Poudlard, mais l'image ne dura qu'un instant. Le professeur Rogue ne risquerait pas la sécurité de ses élèves.

Elle s'écarta légèrement du magasin, intriguée malgré tout avant d'apercevoir Severus Rogue sur un côté de la boutique, de toute évidence absorbé par son observation de la vitrine. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se dressèrent sous le coup de la surprise et elle s'approcha silencieusement pour vérifier sa supposition. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas quand un groupe d'élèves sortit du magasin, leur conversation si bruyante qu'elle attira l'attention de Severus Rogue. Le professeur se tourna vers l'entrée de la boutique, son regard croisant celui d'Hermione immédiatement.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas être certaine, mais elle eut presque l'impression que les joues d'ordinaire si pâles du maître des Potions étaient légèrement rosies.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant elle-même assez mal à l'aise de s'être retrouvée à l'observer à son insu. "Hm… Il va falloir avancer," se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Le masque du professeur était de nouveau en place et son visage était aussi impassible que d'habitude. Severus Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil au sac de bonbons d'Hermione et se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de s'approcher de l'entrée de la boutique, rappelant sèchement aux élèves qu'il était temps d'aller voir le reste du village.

Voilà qui allait très certainement l'aider à faire accepter au professeur Rogue qu'elle était adulte, pensa la jeune femme avec un brin d'amertume avant de forcer les retardataires à rejoindre le groupe. Maintenant que les 3ème années avaient visité Honeydukes leur entrain était légèrement retombé et seuls quelques un d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent au bureau de poste pour envoyer une lettre à leur famille. La majorité des élèves avaient leur propre hibou après tout.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était prête à rentrer.

Les élèves avaient fait tout le tour du village et pour l'instant Hermione n'avait rien observé de dangereux, mais elle avait hâte de retrouver la sécurité relative du château. Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait de devoir être sur ses gardes en permanence.

La jeune femme repensa au planning que les professeurs avaient prévu pour son groupe et soupira de soulagement en se souvenant qu'il ne leur restait qu'un seul endroit à visiter : les Trois Balais. Elle n'avait jamais été adepte de la taverne étant élève, l'ayant toujours trouvé trop bruyante et bondée, mais à cet instant elle était simplement soulagée de pouvoir se poser avec les élèves l'espace de quelques minutes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la taverne et la jeune femme fit le tour des lieux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pendant que le professeur Rogue installait les élèves à leurs tables dans un calme relatif. La majorité des élèves commandèrent une Bièraubeurre et la jeune femme ne s'autorisa à s'asseoir qu'une fois tout le monde installé. Elle se laissa tomber dans le dernier fauteuil libre, en face du professeur Rogue. Le professeur de potions haussa un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction et Hermione le maudit d'avoir l'air d'être en pleine forme.

Madame Rosmerta s'arrêta à leur table quelques minutes plus tard.

"Une bièraubeurre et un Whisky-pur-Feu, s'il-vous-plaît," commanda-t-elle, se forçant à sourire malgré son état de fatigue. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le professeur de Potions, celui-ci était - encore - en train de froncer les sourcils et Hermione soupira de lassitude. Sa capacité à être diplomate avait pris un coup avec la fatigue.

"À moins que vous ne préfériez rester ici à faire la tête," expliqua-t-elle. "Mais, moi, je vais prendre un verre."

Severus Rogue ne réagit pas et la jeune femme considéra cela comme une petite victoire. Madame Rosmerta apporta leurs verre quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione prit une longue gorgée de sa bièraubeurre tandis que le Serpentard observait son verre comme si Nagini allait en sortir. Hermione repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny quelques jours plus tôt et malgré son envie de s'énerver sur le professeur pour son manque d'effort, la jeune femme se força à prendre une longue inspiration.

"Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi en tant qu'apprentie," commença-t-elle, satisfaite au moins de voir le professeur lever la tête pour attraper son regard. "À vrai dire je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Minerva a dû faire pour vous convaincre d'accepter, mais il nous reste presque 2 ans à passer ensemble. Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait plus simple si on réussissait à s'entendre ?"

Hermione s'attendait presque à voir le professeur hausser les épaules, mais l'ancien Mangemort ne réagit pas. La jeune Gryffondor choisit de prendre cela comme un encouragement.

"Vous me voyez toujours comme l'élève insupportable qui vous pourrissait la vie quand elle était élève," poursuivit-elle, sentant ses joues rosir légèrement en se décrivant de la sorte. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre, sa voix plus sûre maintenant qu'elle était lancée. "Mais j'ai grandi, on a _tous_ grandi il me semble. Croyez le ou non, je n'ai pas demandé à être votre apprentie pour vous rendre la vie difficile… Je pensais juste que je pourrais en apprendre un peu plus sur un sujet qui m'intéresse."

Hermione leva les yeux pour tenter de sonder le regard du professeur de Potions, mais il demeurait impassible. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la jeune femme détourna le regard et prit une longue gorgée de sa bièraubeurre, se rendant à peine compte que son verre était déjà presque vide. Elle était sur le point de se lever et d'expliquer qu'elle allait surveiller l'extérieur de la taverne quand le professeur prit la parole.

"Minerva n'avait rien à voir dans ma décision de vous accepter en tant qu'apprentie," répondit-il simplement.

"Quoi ?"

"Minerva n'avait rien à voir là dedans," répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne faisant aucun effort pour masquer sa surprise. "Mais dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous aussi…" La jeune femme s'interrompit juste à temps avant de dire " _désagréable_ " mais personne n'avait besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre où sa phrase allait et malheureusement pour elle, Severus Rogue était tout sauf un imbécile. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. "Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas me donner plus de responsabilités ?"

Le professeur Rogue la fixa sans dire un mot, et tout comme avec Minerva, Hermione eut l'impression d'être étudiée sans trop comprendre ce que la personne en face cherchait à trouver. Quoi que Severus Rogue ait cherché, la réponse semblait lui convenir puisqu'il se contenta d'attraper son verre pour le vider d'une traite. La jeune Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa surprise en voyant son professeur de Potions boire un verre de Whisky-pur-Feu cul-sec mais Severus Rogue était déjà debout.

"Très bien," se contenta-t-il d'ajouter, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui lancer un challenge. Elle se leva à son tour, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose pendant que le professeur Rogue faisait le tour de la taverne pour demander aux élèves de se mettre en route pour le château.

Des grognements se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la taverne tandis que des élèves finissaient leur verre, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle aida à regrouper les 3ème année et s'assura que tout le monde était là avant de reprendre la marche vers Poudlard.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, mais cette fois-ci, Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà, désolée pour le retard, j'ai voulu avancer un peu plus de mon côté avant de publier ce chapitre. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Je posterai surement le prochain mercredi ou jeudi ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors déjà, merci pour vos commentaires !**

 **Eileen1976 : Je t'ai déjà répondu en privé mais je l'ajoute ici pour les autres : oui, j'ai choisi d'écrire la fiction en contournant la mort de certains personnages des romans (Rémus et Sirius les premiers). Pour être très honnête, je les ai ramenés à la vie parce que je les aime trop et que je trouve qu'ils rajoutent quelque chose à la fiction. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais laissé Albus en vie aussi, mais ça aurait vraiment changé le déroulement de la guerre alors que la mort de Rémus était accessoire par exemple.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir pris cette liberté !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Severus Rogue resta assis à son bureau pendant que les 6ème et 7ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard entraient dans sa salle de classe, suivis de Miss Granger. La jeune sang et or se tourna vers lui en entrant et hocha la tête en souriant, faisant presque déjà regretter au professeur leur discussion lors du dernier weekend à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'agissait de leur premier cours ensemble depuis le début de la semaine, et le professeur était déjà épuisé du zèle dont il imaginait la jeune femme faire preuve à partir de maintenant.

Et pourtant, il avait accepté de la prendre comme apprentie. Aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi.

"Silence !" hurla-t-il à ses élèves, lançant un regard noir à deux élèves de Gryffondor qui continuaient à chuchoter dans le fond de la salle, supposant qu'il ne les entendait pas. Ils se turent dès qu'ils croisèrent son regard et Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté.

Retrouver son poste de professeur de Poudlard n'avait pas eu que des avantages, mais pouvoir continuer à impressionner les élèves inattentifs en était au moins un.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion de Camouflage," annonça-t-il alors que des chuchotements excités se firent à nouveau entendre dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue avança dans l'allée et les murmures s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. "Vous me voyez au regret de vous apprendre que cette potion ne vous aidera pas à rôder dans les couloirs après votre couvre-feu. N'importe quel sorcier un peu expérimenté arrive à voir à travers les effets de la potion, ce qui est bien évidemment le cas de tous les professeurs de cette école."

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle eurent l'air déçues à cette annonce, sauf Miss Granger que le professeur Rogue aperçut sourire dans le fond de la salle. Il se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ouvrez votre livre à la page 553 et démarrez."

Les élèves attrapèrent leur manuel de potions en même temps, le silence désormais bien installé dans la salle. Severus avait l'impression grandissante que son autorité, toujours bien présente, avait néanmoins été diminuée par les révélations d'après la guerre. Le seul fait d'avoir été prouvé comme un véritable membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avait suffi à entacher la réputation qu'il s'était construite auprès des élèves de l'école. Heureusement pour lui, les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec Potter, une nécessité à l'époque, n'avaient pas été diffusés. C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait quelque chose ressemblant à de la reconnaissance envers un Potter, et cette idée seule avait suffi à le rendre malade quand il avait été rétabli.

"Professeur ?"

Severus leva les yeux, se retenant à peine de sursauter en voyant Miss Granger debout devant son bureau, le regard incertain.

"Miss Granger ?"

"Pourriez-vous y jeter un coup d'oeil ?" demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son carnet de notes. "J'ai pensé qu'en ajoutant la poudre de pieuvre juste avant de remuer la potion pour la dernière fois, ses effets seraient sans doute augmentés. Et la potion gagnerait en longévité ?"

Severus fixa la jeune femme de son regard, s'amusant presque de la gêne évidente qu'on lisait sur son visage. "La poudre de pieuvre réagit mal au contact des épines de porc-épic, c'est pourquoi elle doit être diluée en début de potion. Votre recette ferait sans doute exploser la moitié du château."

"Oh…"

La déconfiture sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor était presque risible, mais Severus se rappela à l'ordre, se souvenant de la fermeté avec laquelle elle avait voulu parler de son rôle l'autre jour. Et peut-être qu'en l'aiguillant un peu il réussirait à s'en débarrasser pour le moment.

"Toutefois, vous avez raison sur les effets de la poudre. Ils peuvent être intensifiés, il faut juste s'assurer qu'elle ne rentre pas en contact direct avec les épines."

Hermione avait hoché vigoureusement la tête pendant toute sa phrase et le professeur l'observa désormais prendre de longues notes dans son carnet. Severus se fit la remarque que s'il avait su plus tôt que le meilleur moyen de faire en sorte que la jeune femme écoute et se taise était de lui parler de techniques avancées en potions, il l'aurait fait i ans.

"Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas," reprit-il de sa voix doucereuse. "Mr McCann est en train de dépasser les prouesses de votre ami Londubat, ce que je ne pensais pas possible, et est sur le point de faire exploser la majorité des cachots."

Severus se leva et vida le chaudron du pauvre Gryffondor d'un geste de la main. Il s'approcha de son pupitre, son regard aussi noir qu'il pouvait le rendre, et prit quelques secondes pour apprécier l'embarras sur le visage de son élève avant de lui expliquer qu'il allait finir sa soirée en retenue.

* * *

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse étourdissante pour la jeune femme. Depuis sa discussion à Pré-au-Lard avec le professeur Rogue, elle avait de plus en plus de travail en Potions, et cela occupait la majorité de ses déjeuners et soirées. Son emploi du temps était si chargé qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser Ginny depuis deux semaines et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis plus longtemps encore. Bien sur, le futur Auror était occupé avec sa formation et il n'avait surement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui ces dernières semaines non plus, mais Hermione avait tout de même été soulagé de recevoir un hibou de son meilleur ami lui annonçant qu'il allait passer au château ce soir.

La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'à survivre à sa journée.

Hermione se précipita dans les couloirs de l'école, une chose qui lui était devenue habituelle, pour arriver à la salle de Métamorphose à l'heure. Le professeur McGonagall était sur le point de fermer la porte et elle haussa un sourcil mi-amusé mi-agacé en voyant sa jeune protégée arriver ainsi, presque en retard.

"Excusez-moi Minerva, j'étais prise dans mon étude de la solution de force et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Si possible, le sourcil du professeur de Métamorphose s'éleva un peu plus encore, mais après plusieurs secondes elle s'écarta du chemin pour laisser entrer son apprentie.

"Tâchez de vous concentrer pendant mon cours au moins," annonça-t-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers son pupitre, sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre.

La jeune femme pressa le pas pour rejoindre son propre bureau avant de sortir ses affaires. Elle amena les copies qu'elle avait corrigées jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall pendant que celle-ci donnait les instructions à ses élèves, un groupe de 4ème année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

"Aujourd'hui vous allez transformer le hérisson posé devant vous en pelote d'épingle," annonça la directrice des Gryffondors. "Tâchez de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas."

Une partie des élèves eurent l'air amusé en imaginant une pelote d'épingle se balader à travers la salle de classe, mais un élève de Poufsouffle avait pâli d'un coup et Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de penser aux réactions que Neville avait en cours de Potions à l'époque. Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon et posa une main sur son épaule, le sentant presque sursauter sous ses doigts.

"Vous avez dû apprendre un sort d'immobilisation en cours de Sortilèges l'année dernière," lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil avant de poursuivre son tour de classe.

La majorité des élèves s'en sortaient plutôt bien, même si beaucoup de pelotes d'épingle continu aient en effet à gigoter. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour lui demander le sujet du prochain cours afin de pouvoir se préparer, mais à peine fut-elle arrivée que Minerva l'interrompit.

"Vous avez un bon relationnel avec les élèves," annonça-t-elle d'un ton presque sec qui donna à Hermione l'impression que sa directrice de maison lui faisait un reproche. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

"Je suppose que oui," répondit-elle. "Mais le principal est qu'ils arrivent à apprendre."

La jeune femme ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en repensant que c'était exactement ce que Ginny lui avait dit à propos de l'attitude du professeur Rogue à son égard. Parfois, elle détestait Ginny d'avoir raison.

Minerva hocha la tête à son tour avant d'attraper son regard. "J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes concentrée si vous souhaitez être mon apprentie. J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas débordée avec les cours du professeur Rogue à suivre en parallèle des miens."

"Non, non," répondit immédiatement la jeune femme, consciente que sa réponse avait sans doute été un peu trop rapide au goût du professeur de Métamorphose. Elle fixa le visage de son professeur, essayant de lui montrer qu'elle avait à coeur de bien faire. "Je suis désolée d'être arrivée un peu en retard ce matin. Ça n'arrivera plus."

Minerva hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle essayait encore d'apprécier la véracité des propos de sa jeune élève. Mais après quelques secondes, la directrice des Gryffondors détourna le regard.

"Mr Redman, reposez ce hérisson immédiatement !"

Le cri de Minerva fit presque sursauter Hermione, qui se retourna pour voir un élève de Poufsouffle en train de ranger un hérisson dans son sac, probablement pour faire une blague à l'un des camarades plus tard dans la journée.

"30 points de moins pour Poufsouffle !"

Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée d'un bond et s'était ruée vers le bureau du pauvre Poufsouffle qui avait désormais l'air de bien regretter la blague qu'il avait prévu de faire. Son visage avait tourné au vert et Hermione secoua la tête avant de se concentrer vers les autres élèves, la remontrance de Minerva encore bien présente dans son esprit. Elle allait devoir apprendre à mieux jongler avec ses activités.

L'heure et demie passa à une vitesse folle, Hermione faisant plusieurs fois le tour de la salle pour aiguiller les élèves qui en avaient besoin et enlever des points à ceux qui déconcentraient le reste de la classe. La jeune Gryffondor venait d'attribuer 5 points à une élève de Serdaigle pour sa pelote d'épingle parfaitement réalisée lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva.

"Le cours est terminé. Laissez vos pelotes d'épingle, ou hérissons le cas échéant, sur vos bureaux avant de sortir."

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et attrapèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir, mais une jeune élève de Poufsouffle continuait à s'acharner sur son hérisson. Elle avait réussi à lui faire pousser du coton sur la tête, mais la ressemblance avec la pelote d'épingle voulue s'arrêtait là. Hermione était sur le point d'aller lui dire de rejoindre ses camarades quand elle vit Minerva pousser un soupir et se lever de son bureau en direction de la jeune fille.

La jeune Gryffondor ne put pas s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille alors qu'elle notait l'état d'avancement de tous les élèves, puis rendait aux hérissons leur véritable forme.

"Miss Mahon, vous allez être en retard pour votre prochain cours," commença le professeur McGonagall avant de voir le visage de la jeune Poufsouffle s'effondrer. "Prenez l'animal avec vous et continuez à vous entraîner ce soir. Ramenez le moi demain et je ne noterai votre progrès qu'à ce moment là."

La jeune élève leva les yeux vers le professeur de Métamorphose avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Elle attrapa son hérisson, faisant attention de ne pas se piquer et enfila son sac.

"N'oubliez pas de commencer le mouvement de baguette avant de lancer l'incantation," conclut Minerva alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte, sa démarche pleine d'entrain.

Hermione s'était de nouveau tournée vers les hérissons des autres élèves bien avant que Minerva ne la regarde, mais elle eut tout de même l'impression que le professeur de Métamorphose savait qu'elle avait observé son échange avec Miss Mahon. Minerva s'approcha de la jeune femme, posant une main sur son épaule et forçant son apprentie à arrêter sa prise de notes.

"Hermione, n'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé. Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous ayez trop de travail pour réussir à tout faire correctement, n'oubliez pas vos priorités."

Le professeur McGonagall soutint le regard de la jeune femme pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner pour aller chercher ses affaires, laissant Hermione perplexe dans son sillage. Elle hocha bêtement la tête avant de penser que Minerva ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Très bien," répondit-elle finalement. "Je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser."

Minerva hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"À demain."

* * *

"3 tours et demi, Miss Granger," expliqua le professeur Rogue pour ce qui lui semblait être la 3ème fois en moins de 10 minutes. "3 tours et demi, et pas un de plus."

La jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête, ses mouvements un peu brusques et ses cheveux sortant de son chignon. "Oui, je sais," répondit-elle presque sèchement. "Je l'avais compris la première fois que vous me l'avez dit."

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, et même si Hermione était trop concentrée sur sa potion pour lever les yeux vers le visage de Severus Rogue, elle l'imaginait sans peine.

 _Un… Deux…_

"J'avais supposé qu'une seule fois serait assez lorsque je vous ai donné les consignes de préparation des crochets de serpent," répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. "Mais ce ne fut de toute évidence pas le cas."

 _Trois… Et demi !_

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, se retenant à grande peine de jeter la louche qu'elle avait utilisée pour remuer sa potion par terre. Son regard aurait pétrifié plus d'un sorcier, mais le professeur Rogue demeura impassible. Hermione s'en sentait d'autant plus agacée.

"Oui, vous n'arrêtez pas de me le rappeler," rétorqua-t-elle, se forçant à maîtriser le volume de sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves qui travaillaient sur leur potion à hérisser les cheveux de l'autre côté de la salle.

Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil, vérifiant que la potion de sa jeune apprentie était bien en bonne voie. Hermione eut presque le sentiment que son professeur était déçu de voir qu'elle avait réussi, malgré ses tentatives pour la déconcentrer.

"Ne trainez pas trop sur les crins de licorne," se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de faire demi-tour, sa cape volant légèrement derrière lui. "Vous êtes déjà presque en retard."

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'elle fut certaine que le professeur Rogue ne pouvait plus la voir avant de s'activer sur la suite de ses ingrédients. Elle arrivait à la partie la plus complexe de la potion et voulait être certaine de ne pas se tromper. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la satisfaction sur le visage de Severus Rogue si elle faisait une erreur alors qu'elle arrivait presque au bout de la préparation.

Le professeur l'avait autorisé à ne pas surveiller les élèves, comme à son habitude, pour se concentrer sur la potion Tue-Loup qu'il lui avait demandé de préparer. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la réussisse avant la prochaine pleine lune, et Hermione était d'autant plus déterminée à lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Elle s'était un peu rapprochée de Rémus en devenant apprentie à Poudlard. Pendant ses premiers mois au château, le lycanthrope avait été son principal soutien, et Hermione avait d'autant plus envie de réussir la potion qu'elle savait qu'elle était pour le professeur Lupin.

La jeune femme se concentra sur sa potion, ajoutant les crins de licorne sans accroc et s'attelant désormais aux prochains ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin après avoir laissé la potion reposer pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait commencé la leçon en jetant des coups d'oeil occasionnels en direction des élèves pour vérifier s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais plus le cours avait avancé et plus elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans la préparation de sa potion.

Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient prévu pour cette leçon, la jeune femme n'était plus consciente de rien autour d'elle, si bien qu'un chaudron aurait pu exploser à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"Concentrez-vous, Miss Granger…"

La voix du professeur Rogue fit sortir la jeune femme de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la faisant presque sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout vu arriver.

Le professeur de Potions se trouvait juste derrière elle, si bien qu'Hermione avait presque senti son souffle contre sa nuque lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole. La jeune femme était presque paralysée, perturbée par la proximité de l'ancien Mangemort, la main suspendue au dessus du chaudron qui contenait sa potion. La jeune Gryffondor sentait son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle était presque sûre que Severus Rogue pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous faufiler derrière les gens," répondit-elle finalement, maudissant le manque de fermeté dans sa voix. Elle avait le souffle encore court. "Surtout pas dans une salle de classe remplie d'ingrédients dangereux."

"Je vous ai déconcentrée peut-être ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix presque mielleuse.

Hermione se retint à grande peine de lui rétorquer que oui, mais elle pouvait presque imaginer le petit sourire narquois qui occupait certainement le visage de son professeur et elle se força à prendre une longue inspiration. Elle secoua doucement la tête, se laissant le temps de retrouver une respiration normale avant de détendre sa prise sur les ingrédients qu'elle avait en main. Elle laissa échapper les feuilles de noyer une à une, délicatement, comme la recette l'indiquait tandis que le professeur demeurait immobile juste derrière elle. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que la classe était devenue silencieuse et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, son chaudron, et le souffle du professeur Rogue contre ses cheveux.

La dernière feuille pénétra la surface du chaudron et la jeune femme sentit tout son corps se détendre, comme si quelqu'un avait passé la dernière heure à tirer sur toutes ses extrémités et l'avait finalement relâchée. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en voyant que sa potion prenait bien la couleur rougeâtre qu'elle attendait.

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui," ajouta le professeur Rogue, sa voix neutre. "Vous terminerez la potion la semaine prochaine."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, vidée mais heureuse d'avoir réussi jusqu'ici. Elle sentit le professeur Rogue bouger derrière elle et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en le sentant passer à côté d'elle.

"Bon travail," ajouta-t-il simplement dans un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le devant de la classe pour annoncer la fin du cours.

Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement, prise au dépourvu par ce qui ressemblait à un compliment… du professeur Rogue. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, ses mains tremblants légèrement, surement sous le coup de la fatigue. La jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait aspiré toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de fierté. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait l'impression d'avancer. Vraiment.

La jeune femme termina de ranger la salle à grands coups de baguette pendant que le professeur observait la "qualité" des potions de ses élèves en maugréant dans sa barbe. Hermione passa devant son bureau en hochant la tête.

"Bonne soirée professeur," le salua-t-elle, et même le simple signe de la main que Severus Rogue lui adressa lui donna l'impression d'être un encouragement.

La jeune femme pressa le pas en sortant des cachots. Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

Hermione s'installa à table tandis que Ginny et Harry sortait les boîtes du sac plastique que le Survivant avait ramené de Londres.

"Je pensais que vous aimeriez changer un peu," déclara Harry en souriant, mais son regard n'était tourné que vers Ginny.

Les joues de la jolie rouquine était légèrement rosies et Hermione secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha vers son amie, tapotant doucement son bras pour attirer son attention.

"Tu vas adorer, ne t'inquiète pas," chuchota-t-elle avant de l'aider à déballer la nourriture que son ami avait rapportée.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, l'air confus, et Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de se dire que, futur Auror ou non, l'ancien Gryffondor avait gardé des traits de l'adolescent en manque de confiance qu'elle avait connu.

"Je n'ai jamais mangé chinois," avoua alors Ginny, se précipitant presque vers son petit-ami quand elle aperçut sa mine déconfite. "Mais je suis sûre que c'est très bon !"

"Oh…" se contenta-t-il de répondre.

De toute évidence, la possibilité qu'une famille ait pu vivre sans véritablement connaître la diversité culinaire du monde moldu ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Harry lui avait raconté plusieurs fois que même avec les Dursley, il lui était arrivé d'aller au restaurant. Bien sur, à l'époque il n'en avait pas beaucoup profité, et Hermione se sentait d'autant plus mal pour lui qu'il avait simplement voulu faire plaisir à Ginny.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry," intervint-elle, se levant et leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. "J'ai vu du riz cantonais et du porc au caramel, je suis sûre que Ginny n'arrivera plus à manger la cuisine de Poudlard une fois qu'elle aura goûté ça."

La jeune rouquine laissa échapper un petit rire, se concentrant sur la part de riz cantonais qu'Hermione était en train de lui servir.

"On va voir ça," répondit-elle comme si elle défiait la nourriture que son petit-ami avait apporté de lui prouver qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose pendant toutes ces années.

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler à son tour et Hermione se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise. Elle se sentait toujours un peu de trop lorsque Harry et Ginny venaient manger chez elle. La jeune femme préférait ce ton amical et joueur aux moments un peu étouffants qu'elle pouvait vivre lorsque les deux amants se tournaient plus ou moins autour.

"Le boeuf aux oignons est pour moi," déclara le jeune Gryffondor en attrapant la barquette pleine.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Ginny. "Je ne t'envie pas."

La rouquine manqua de s'étouffer avec son riz et Hermione observa Harry rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle tapota doucement sa main pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle rigolait avant d'attraper ses nouilles au boeuf.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion animée entre Harry et Ginny sur la progression de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et leur chance de remporter la coupe cette année, Hermione remarqua que sa jeune amie avait commencé à se resservir. Elle sentit Harry se détendre et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle avait bien besoin de se détendre elle aussi.

"Comment ça se passe au Ministère ?" lui demanda-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils étaient arrivés à bout du sujet Quidditch - merci Merlin.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poser ses baguettes. "Et bien justement… C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais venir à Poudlard ce soir."

Hermione lança un regard à Ginny, les sourcils à moitié froncés, voulant vérifier si son amie en savait un peu plus sur la question. De toute évidence, c'était le cas. La jeune Gryffondor s'était redressée sur son siège et donnait l'impression de trembler sous le coup de l'excitation.

"Ah oui ?"

"Voilà… À compter de la semaine prochaine, Ron et moi sommes officiellement des Aurors !" annonça-t-il, son sourire si prononcé qu'Hermione aurait pu avoir peur qu'il ne se déchire la mâchoire si elle n'avait pas elle-même été au moins aussi heureuse que lui.

Elle se leva brusquement pour aller étreindre son meilleur ami. "Félicitations Harry ! Tu l'as tellement mérité !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de se reprendre. "Vous l'avez tous les deux mérité."

Hermione s'éloigna de son meilleur ami pour retourner s'asseoir, surprise de voir qu'elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Harry avait tellement pris sur lui, toute sa vie. Il avait amplement mérité de pouvoir enfin faire un métier qu'il aimait et qui allait autant lui apporter.

"Attends un peu," ajouta-t-elle, se rendant compte de quelque chose. "Si vous commencez la semaine prochaine, ça veut dire que vous le savez au moins depuis le début de la semaine dernière. Les Aurors ont toujours 2 semaines de formation finale entre les résultats de l'examen et la prise de position !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle s'en rendrait compte," déclara la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

"Je ne voulais pas juste envoyer un hibou, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer te voir avant ce soir," expliqua Harry et la jeune femme secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Je compte sur toi pour réussir à faire de la place dans ton emploi du temps à l'avenir, même si tu es un Auror," plaisanta-t-elle, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Harry qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

"Et pour fêter ça," commença Ginny avant de sortir une bouteille de champagne de son sac de cours, s'attirant un regard effaré de sa meilleure amie. La rouquine lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme. "Ne t'inquiète pas, les livres n'ont rien."

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir légèrement et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant se lever pour aller chercher trois verres. Elle les posa sur la table côte à côte tandis que Harry débouchait la bouteille et commençait à servir.

La jeune femme attrapa son verre et trinqua avec ses deux amis avec l'impression que, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, tout se passait pour le mieux. Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux heureux au Ministère, elle faisait des progrès avec le professeur Rogue et s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Minerva, Ginny s'en sortait bien dans son travail et avait l'air épanouie. Même Neville semblait heureux de travailler avec Pomona à plein temps.

Hermione avait commencé à vider son verre de champagne lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas précipités, ainsi que des conversations qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes au fur et à mesure que plusieurs groupes se rapprochaient des appartements de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers la porte juste au moment où un cri résonna dans le couloir. Hermione se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et les deux amis partagèrent un regard qui en disait long, tous deux sortant leur baguette immédiatement.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers la sortie, Harry prenant à peine le temps de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny. "Reste là."

"Compte là dessus," répondit simplement la rouquine avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre ses deux amis dans le couloir.

Hermione arriva dans le couloir pour trouver plusieurs groupes d'élèves bloquant le passage, leurs conversations animées. Elle entendit plusieurs élèves mentionner les cachots et se sentit pâlir légèrement. La jeune Gryffondor fit signe à Harry et Ginny de la suivre tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin jusqu'aux sous-sols du château.

"Écartez-vous !" demanda-t-elle aux adolescents sur son chemin, leur demandant tour à tour de rejoindre leur salle commune. Mais aucun élève ne semblait enclin à faire demi-tour, la majorité d'entre eux se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait au fond du couloir.

Lorsque Hermione arriva finalement à se frayer un chemin, elle retrouva l'ensemble des professeurs déjà présents sur les lieux. À côté d'eux se tenait une jeune élève de Serpentard, Miss Kingsley. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et essayait apparemment d'expliquer quelque chose, mais parvenait à peine à prononcer un mot.

"Elle… C'était elle…"

"Calmez-vous Miss Kingsley," conseilla le professeur McGonagall, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Hermione en la voyant arriver et aperçut également Harry qui la suivait.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, la présence du Survivant donnant l'impression de lui avoir redonné du courage. Hermione se tenait devant elle avec le reste des professeurs, son coeur battant à 100 à l'heure.

"Carrow," souffla finalement la jeune Serpentard, sa voix toujours faible. "Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois… dans la maison de mes parents," admit-elle finalement, ses joues légèrement rouges. Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle. "Elle était dans les cachots…"

Les murmures des élèves dans le dos d'Hermione s'intensifièrent et le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait emprunté le cadre d'une sorcière borgne, se tourna vers Minerva.

"Ramenez les élèves à leur dortoir," s'exprima-t-il d'une voix sérieuse qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait presque pas.

Minerva hocha la tête et se tourna vers le reste des élèves, leur bloquant l'accès au reste du couloir. "Les préfets devront raccompagner les élèves de leur maison jusqu'à leur dortoir. Immédiatement. Et sans exception," ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ginny qui donnait l'impression de vouloir rester, au même titre que le corps enseignant. La jeune rouquine était prête à répliquer mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille avant de la laisser partir avec son Préfet.

Le couloir se vida en un temps record et bientôt les seuls sons audibles provenaient de la jeune Miss Kingsley qui tremblait toujours autant. Hermione aperçut alors Severus Rogue lancer un regard dans son dos, venant apparemment tout juste de remarquer la présence d'Harry derrière elle. Si possible, son visage s'assombrit encore plus.

"Harry," commença Minerva. "Allez prévenir les Aurors au Ministère. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux."

Le jeune Gryffondor se contenta de hocher la tête, effleurant le bras d'Hermione du bout des doigts, comme pour la rassurer, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du château pour pouvoir transplaner.

"Hermione, pourriez-vous accompagner Miss Kingsley à l'infirmerie ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête, s'approchant de la jeune Serpentard et lui tendant la main pour l'amener jusqu'à Mme Pomfresh. Miss Kingsley sembla tellement rassurée d'avoir Hermione à côté d'elle que la jeune Gryffondor la prit immédiatement en pitié.

Son cerveau travaillait à toute allure depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses appartements, tout d'abord pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et maintenant pour en comprendre la raison. Malheureusement pour elle, l'explication lui paraissait d'une simplicité presque douloureuse.

Severus Rogue.

Alecto Carrow et les autres mangemorts en liberté étaient venus s'en prendre au professeur Rogue, le traître qui avait causé la mort de leur maître.

Alors que la jeune femme était en chemin pour amener la jeune Serpentard jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle se tourna, espérant apercevoir le visage du professeur de Potions, mais Severus Rogue était déjà en train de faire demi tour, sa cape volant dans son sillage.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **Je suis en train de travailler sur le chapitre 5 là, j'essaierai de poster la suite dimanche si j'ai le temps d'avancer.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ça m'aide pas mal pour la suite :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **C'est parti pour le chapitre 4, avec un petit peu de retard !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Minerva, Severus, Rémus, Neville et Hermione se dirigeaient en silence vers la sortie du château. Le temps s'était dégradé depuis quelques semaines, et ce matin là était sans doute le plus froid qu'ils aient connu depuis plusieurs mois. Le vent venait leur fouetter le visage, les ralentissant et leur faisant prendre plus de temps qu'ils n'auraient dû.

La tension était palpable, si bien que personne n'osait parler et Hermione se prenait à jeter des regards anxieux en direction du professeur de Potions, espérant jauger sa réaction face à l'incident d'hier soir. Mais son visage était impassible, comme toujours.

"Approchez-vous," annonça finalement Minerva dès qu'ils eurent passé le portail du château. "Je vais nous faire transplaner, ce sera plus simple."

Tout le monde se rapprocha de la directrice des Gryffondor avant de poser une main sur son épaule ou son bras. Même Severus Rogue finit par obéir, à contrecoeur.

Minerva jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du reste du groupe, s'assurant que tout le monde était prêt avant de fermer les yeux, les entraînant en direction du Square Grimmaurd.

Hermione se sentit atterrir sur les pavés Londoniens avec force, le choc la surprenant encore, même après plusieurs années pour s'habituer. Elle écarta les bras pour retrouver l'équilibre, lançant un sourire reconnaissant à Rémus lorsqu'il l'aida à se remettre droite. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

"Tout le monde est prêt ?"

Minerva, Neville et Hermione hochèrent la tête en silence et Severus Rogue se contenta d'émettre un grognement neutre avant de suivre Minerva en direction du QG de l'Ordre. Les rues de Londres étaient décorées en préparation de Noël et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié que la fin du mois de Novembre approchait à grand pas. Ces dernières semaines avaient été tellement chargées qu'elle avait à peine vu les jours passer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la rue et Hermione ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'adresse qu'elle connaissait désormais si bien : 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle maison avait fait son apparition entre les numéros 11 et 13 et la jeune femme retint un sourire, impressionnée malgré toutes ces années par le fait qu'on puisse dissimuler une maison entière en plein coeur de Londres. Le groupe commença à monter les marches, Hermione la dernière. Quand Minerva ouvrit finalement la porte, Hermione eut le temps de se rendre compte que Sirius avait apporté des changements à la maison depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Depuis la fin de la guerre Sirius (et Rémus parfois) habitait au Square Grimmaurd et la maison était restée le QG de l'Ordre, même si ses membres ne se réunissaient plus aussi souvent qu'à l'époque. Hermione n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois.

La maison, autrefois triste et presque glauque, avait été rénovée, les fenêtres réparées, les murs repeints pour donner l'impression d'une maison plus "traditionnelle". Personne n'aurait osé appelé cet endroit accueillant, mais au moins la maison était désormais habitable, et bien plus agréable à vivre pour ses occupants.

Sirius les accueillit un à un alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon où se tenait déjà la majorité des membres de l'Ordre, son ton chutant de plusieurs degrés lorsqu'il arriva au tour de Severus Rogue. Dumbledore était déjà présent, un nouveau tableau de lui ayant été peint après la guerre afin qu'il puisse prendre part aux discussions du groupe. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Tonks… et Ron. Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement en croisant le regard du plus jeune des frères Weasley et partit s'installer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle en profita tout de même pour lancer un sourire à Molly et Arthur, se réjouissant de les voir lui sourire en retour.

"Nous avons donc la confirmation que Alecto Carrow est toujours en vie," commença le professeur Dumbledore, faisant taire les quelques conversations qui étaient nées entre les amis qui ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps.

"Nous savons qu'au moins 2 autres Mangemorts sont encore en liberté, et qu'ils travaillent probablement avec elle : Rodolphus Lestrange et Julian Nott. Avons-nous plus d'informations sur ces deux là ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et le jeune homme parut presque surpris de voir qu'une majorité de l'Ordre s'était également tournée vers lui en quête d'une réponse. Hermione nota que le visage de Ron s'était légèrement assombri avant de se tourner elle-même vers son meilleur ami.

"Le ministère a plusieurs pistes concernant Nott," répondit-il, sa voix sérieuse. "Mais aucune nouvelle de Lestrange. Quant à Carrow, personne n'a entendu parler d'elle depuis la chute de Voldemort."

Quelques membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard, mais personne n'osa l'interrompre.

"J'ai contacté Drago, et il m'a confirmé que son père et lui nous tiendraient au courant s'ils entendaient quelque chose."

Ron s'agita légèrement, comme s'il était sur le point de faire une remarque mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude discret pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Après la fin de la guerre, les Malfoy avaient fait partie des familles de sorciers fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient changé de camp. Les relations entre Harry et Drago s'étaient calmées, et même s'ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils ne seraient jamais véritablement amis, une trêve amicale s'étaient installée. Ron avait du mal à y croire.

"Nous ne savons pas encore comment ils sont entrés dans Poudlard," poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, se tournant vers le portrait d'Albus comme pour demander sa confirmation. "Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'Alecto Carrow, il est probable qu'elle et son frère aient ouvert des accès dans l'école lorsqu'ils y enseignaient."

Rémus hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos de la directrice des Gryffondors avant de faire un pas pour s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce. Hermione nota que Sirius s'était également légèrement avancé pour le soutenir.

"Si les mangemorts s'attaquent à Poudlard et à ses élèves, ne devrait-on pas annuler les futures visites à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"J'ai bien peur que s'ils ont accès à l'intérieur de l'école, notre seule solution soit de rester vigilants. Des membres de l'Ordre pourront accompagner les élèves lors de leur prochaine visite. Après tout, rien ne nous dit qu'ils en avaient après un ou une élève."

À cette remarque, quasiment tous les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers Severus Rogue, avec un niveau de discrétion inégal. Celui qui cachait le moins bien la haine qu'il ressentait était sans doute Ron, qui fusillait ouvertement le professeur de Potions du regard. Mais personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, et la réunion toucha bientôt à sa fin.

"Harry, Ron," appela le professeur Dumbledore alors que tout le monde commençait à se disperser. "Restez sur vos gardes, et tenez-nous au courant dès que vous en saurez plus."

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour transplaner. Hermione fit un pas en avant, espérant pouvoir parler à Ron, ne serait-ce que lui dire bonjour, mais le jeune Weasley ne lui adressa pas même un regard avant de regagner la rue.

"Minerva," poursuivit Albus, attirant l'attention de tous les professeurs et des deux apprentis. "Notre priorité est de comprendre comment Miss Carrow a pu rentrer dans l'école sans être repérée."

Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore, d'habitude pétillant d'insouciance étaient désormais sobres. Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête à son tour avant de faire signe aux occupants de Poudlard de la suivre pour rentrer. Hermione était en train de sortir lorsque le professeur Rogue s'arrêta à côté d'elle, la mine sombre.

"Voici la liste des ouvrages que vous devrez avoir lu avant notre prochain cours," se contenta-t-il de dire en lui tendant une liste longue de 5 titres. "Vous avez du travail."

* * *

Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas menti. Du travail, Hermione en avait eu depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Elle avait eu 2 jours pour lire tous les ouvrages que le professeur de Potions lui avait demandé d'étudier, tout cela par dessus son travail habituel en Potions et en Métamorphose et le temps passé à chercher comment Alecto Carrow était rentrée dans l'école sans se faire repérer.

La jeune femme n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis deux jours tant elle était occupée.

Le cours du professeur McGonagall venait de se terminer et les élèves étaient en train de se lever pour sortir, plus silencieusement que d'habitude. L'épisode Carrow avait vite fait le tour de l'école, et les élèves se montraient plus réservés qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qu'on pouvait attendre. Il ne se passait plus une seule journée sans que le Directeur ne reçoive un hibou d'un parent exigeant d'avoir des nouvelles et le menaçant de demander sa démission si la Mangemort n'était pas retrouvée dans les jours qui suivaient.

L'ambiance au château était pesante et rappelait à Hermione des souvenirs de sa deuxième année. Elle aurait aimé que les élèves puissent se sentir en sécurité à Poudlard, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle passait une majorité de son temps libre à fouiller le château à la recherche d'une entrée cachée. Mais jusqu'ici, les recherches avaient été vaines.

"Vous avez l'air fatiguée."

La voix du professeur McGonagall fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres, remettant en place une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de continuer à ranger la salle.

"Tout le monde a été assez occupé ces derniers temps, Minerva," expliqua-t-elle. "Je ne fais pas exception à la règle."

Le regard de la directrice des Gryffondors en disait long, et Hermione se sentit obligée d'ajouter : "Je me sentirai mieux quand on aura compris comment elle est rentrée dans le château."

Minerva se contenta de hocher la tête, comprenant elle-même l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire chez sa jeune protégée. Même Albus avait l'air inquiet depuis l'autre soir.

"Concernant la prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard," commença Minerva alors qu'Hermione terminait de ranger la salle. "Sirius, Nymphadora, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley ont accepté d'aider à surveiller les élèves. Encore une fois, nous allons tous être répartis en binômes afin d'être plus efficaces et plus vigilants."

"Très bien," répondit-elle simplement lorsque Minerva termina sa phrase, se demandant pourquoi son professeur de Métamorphose abordait ce sujet maintenant.

"Étant donné que vous semblez être la plus à même de passer deux heures en compagnie de Severus sans avoir envie de l'étrangler, Albus a pensé qu'il serait judicieux de vous remettre en équipe le weekend prochain."

Hermione se fit la remarque que la tournure de phrase de son ancienne directrice de maison n'était pas des plus fines étant donné qu'un Mangemort avait récemment tenté de s'en prendre à la vie de Severus Rogue, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune femme se demanda si au château, personne n'était apte à faire équipe avec le professeur de Potions, mais elle se rendit vite compte que Albus et Minerva avaient sans doute raison. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Severus Rogue véritablement parler à qui que ce soit depuis la réouverture de l'école.

Le fait que Minerva la considère comme étant la personne la plus à même de faire équipe avec le professeur de Potions la perturbait un peu, et la jeune femme dut retenir un léger sourire de peur que la directrice des Gryffondor ne lui pose des questions.

"Pas de problème, au contraire," se contenta-t-elle de répondre, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de son ancienne directrice de maison.

"Le professeur Rogue est l'une des personnes les plus aptes à défendre les élèves de cette école," poursuivit-elle avec l'impression étrange d'être en train de se justifier, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Hermione termina de ranger ses affaires à une vitesse inhabituelle mais très consciente du fait que les yeux de Minerva la suivaient à travers la salle. La jeune femme jeta son sac sur son épaule avant d'attraper la pile de livres qu'elle prenait désormais quotidiennement avec elle.

"À demain, Minerva," la salua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. "Je n'oublie pas les copies des 6ème années, ne vous inquiétez pas !"

Et sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme se rua presque dans le couloir en direction des cachots, laissant Minerva songeuse dans son sillage.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude. Elle avait l'impression de passer ses journées à courir de classe en classe, de cours en cours, et elle adorait ça. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pendant ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour oublier l'épisode Carrow qui la tourmentait depuis l'autre soir.

Heureusement pour elle, le cours de ce soir était dédié à la potion Tue-Loup.

La jeune femme arriva au niveau de la salle de classe avec quelques minutes d'avance, un fait assez rare ces dernières semaines pour valoir la peine d'être noté. Elle hocha la tête en direction du professeur Rogue, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement, certainement à l'idée de conclure ce soir des semaines de travail acharné.

"Vous êtes prête ?" demanda le professeur Rogue depuis son bureau tandis que la jeune femme sortait ses affaires de son sac. Hermione savait que la question qu'il posait n'avait rien à voir avec son état mental ou psychologique : il voulait simplement être sur qu'elle avait bien préparé la potion de manière exhaustive.

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle pouvait entendre la classe suivante dans le couloir.

"Autant que je peux l'être," répondit-elle, lançant un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant en direction du professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci se contenta de se lever pour aller dire aux élèves de se taire et de rentrer dans la salle.

Les 5ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle dans un silence qui n'en finissait plus de surprendre Hermione. Elle en arrivait presque à se dire que la cohue des cours entre les deux maisons ennemies lui manquait. Presque.

"Commencez," aboya tout de même le professeur Rogue en affichant les instructions au tableau.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant d'attraper les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin. Elle était très consciente du fait que sa potion serait gâchée si elle ne la terminait pas maintenant, dans les 2 heures qui suivaient, et la pression qu'elle se mettait ne fit rien pour arranger l'état dans lequel ses nerfs se trouvaient depuis le début de la semaine. La jeune Gryffondor saisit les poils de Loup-Garou que Rémus et Sirius avaient pu leur fournir avec précaution, se forçant à calmer son rythme cardiaque avant de les approcher de la potion.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule tentative.

Hermione ouvrit sa main, un doigt à la fois afin de relâcher les poils de Loup-Garou aussi délicatement que possible. Les morceaux de pelage se mélangèrent avec le reste de la potion sans accroc, produisant les quelques bulles que la jeune femme attendait. Elle ne put pas retenir un léger soupir de soulagement avant de se concentrer sur le prochain ingrédient, le dernier. Le sang de licorne.

La recette précisait bien que le sang de licorne devait être ajouté très lentement, et qu'il fallait précisément 10 gouttes. La potion devait être remuée entre chaque goutte d'un tour et demi, une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et ensuite dans le sens inverse.

Hermione se tourna vers les élèves qui étaient en train de travailler sur leur potion et se fit la remarque que, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi bruyants que d'habitude, elle aurait préféré un silence total pour pouvoir se concentrer. Elle jeta un regard en direction du bureau du professeur Rogue mais celui-ci était concentré sur un livre qu'il tenait d'une main, l'autre main étant occupée à tapoter sur son bureau à un rythme régulier. La jeune Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et jeta un dernier regard au reste de la salle avant de lancer un sortilège formant une bulle étanche et isolante autour d'elle et son chaudron. Elle pouvait toujours voir les élèves s'activer sur leur travail mais n'entendait plus rien que les remous de sa propre potion.

Hermione inspira un grand coup avant d'attraper la fiole contenant le sang de licorne qu'elle avait prise dans la réserve du professeur Rogue. Elle vérifia que son chignon était bien attaché et ne risquait pas de la déranger avant de déboucher la fiole, la penchant au dessus du chaudron de sa main droite tandis qu'elle tenait sa louche de la main gauche.

 _Une… Un tour et demi… Deux... Un tour et demi… Trois... Un tour et demi…_

Le coeur de la jeune Gryffondor cognait dans sa poitrine, si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Elle se força à ne pas y prêter attention et essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un geste du poignet.

 _Neuf… Un tour et demi… Dix… Un tour et demi…_

Hermione sentit son souffle se couper à l'instant précis où elle termina de remuer la potion, son bras commençant à trembler légèrement alors qu'elle soulevait la louche aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait. Finalement, elle posa l'énorme cuillère par terre avant de se tourner vers son chaudron pour observer le résultat de sa potion.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes qui lui parurent durer un mois, rien ne se passa, puis la potion prit une couleur argentée et arrêta de remuer, parfaite. La jeune femme manqua de lâcher le haut de sa louche sous le coup de l'émotion, inspirant autant d'air que ses poumons pouvaient supporter maintenant qu'elle arrivait à nouveau à respirer.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe, presque étonnée de voir que personne ne regardait vers elle. La jeune femme avait presque l'impression d'avoir battu un record du monde et que tout le stade avait été plongé dans le noir pile au même moment, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait isolé le son de la classe et le sien en même temps. La jeune femme lâcha sa louche, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant claquer contre les dalles des cachots sans que personne ne se retourne.

Elle avait réussi une potion Tue-Loup. Toute seule.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, incapable d'arrêter de sourire et euphorique des progrès qu'elle était consciente d'avoir fait. Le professeur de Potions la regardait également, mais la jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de se demander depuis combien de temps il l'observait.

Severus Rogue attrapa le regard de la jeune femme avant de hocher doucement la tête. Hermione n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré voir les lèvres de son professeur se mouvoir en un léger sourire.

* * *

Severus posa le lot de fioles sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd qui sembla résonner dans toute la pièce. Il avait pu remplir 6 bocaux avec le chaudron que Miss Granger avait préparé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année si la potion était conservée dans un environnement adéquat. Ce qui serait le cas puisque Severus en était responsable.

Le professeur de Potions se dirigea vers le cabinet qu'il avait fait installer dans son bureau, l'ouvrant pour en tirer une bouteille presque vide de Whisky-pur-Feu. Il attrapa un verre du bout des doigts et apporta les deux jusqu'à son bureau en bois d'ébène, les posant devant les fioles de potion Tue-Loup. Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, retenant à peine un soupir de lassitude avant de se servir un premier verre de Whisky-pur-Feu. Il sentit l'alcool descendre le long de sa gorge, réchauffant tout sur son passage et l'ancien Mangemort se permit un léger sourire.

Son regard se trouva attiré par les fioles qui trônaient sur son bureau et ses pensées se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui les avait préparées. Il n'avait pas cru que Miss Granger parviendrait à préparer une potion Tue-Loup du premier coup, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle l'avait fait mentir. Sans être aussi irréprochable que sa propre potion, celle d'Hermione Granger aurait au moins le mérite d'être efficace. Et après tout, Lupin n'en demandait pas plus.

La jeune Gryffondor n'était sans doute pas la personne la plus facile à vivre que Severus ait connu, mais après tout, personne n'avait jamais été facile à vivre pour le maître des Potions. Il avait accepté de la prendre en tant qu'apprentie parce qu'elle était responsable du fait qu'il était encore ici, mais sans attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part. Encore une fois, elle l'avait surpris.

Hermione Granger était arrivée dans sa classe avec un aplomb et une détermination qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle avait grandi beaucoup plus vite que le reste des élèves de son âge, et même Severus avait du finir par admettre qu'elle était aussi mature que le reste des professeurs du château. Peut-être plus que certains.

La jeune femme ne serait jamais une experte en Potions, Severus l'avait su dès le début. Mais à force de travail et de détermination, elle était arrivée à une maîtrise presque respectable de son sujet. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait attendu d'elle. Plus que cela, Severus s'était habitué à l'avoir dans ses cours, à travailler avec elle le soir. Il pouvait se permettre de lui reprocher les choses franchement, sèchement même parfois, sans qu'elle n'abandonne, sans qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Severus n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé. Jamais, sans doute.

"Elle a fait un travail remarquable, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

La voix du professeur Dumbledore ne fit pas sursauter Severus, lui soutirant à peine un soupir las. Severus se tourna toutefois vers le Directeur, agacé d'avoir été interrompu, et surtout d'avoir été si transparent que Albus avait pu lire ses pensées sans avoir besoin d'être véritablement présent dans la pièce.

"Rappelez moi ce qui m'a pris lorsque je vous ai autorisé à ajouter votre tableau ici ?" demanda-t-il simplement, prenant un malin plaisir à interrompre Albus alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre. "Je ne vous y ai jamais autorisé. Vous avez profité du fait que j'étais à l'infirmerie pour faire installer votre portrait dans _mon_ bureau."

"Severus voyons," objecta le Directeur, amusé. "Vous pourriez tout de même laisser un vieil homme se dégourdir les jambes en se promenant un peu dans le château."

Le professeur de Potions leva les yeux au ciel, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : être laissé seul à ses pensées.

"S'il n'y a que cela, je me ferai un plaisir de déplacer votre portrait au fond de ma réserve d'ingrédients."

Albus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de ré-ajuster ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. Après quelques secondes, Severus détourna le regard.

"Miss Granger a fait des progrès exceptionnels," reprit le Directeur comme si Severus ne l'avait pas interrompu. "Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez vous-même dû faire la potion plusieurs fois avant de réussir à la préparer parfaitement."

"Je n'avais personne pour m'aiguiller quand je l'ai préparée la première fois," rétorqua Severus, incapable de se retenir tout en sachant qu'il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre.

"Vous lui avez beaucoup apporté, c'est évident," répondit Albus, sa voix douce mais ses yeux pétillant d'une lueur inquiétante. "Tout comme elle vous a beaucoup apporté d'ailleurs."

Severus serra le poing par réflexe, se retenant à peine de se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Tel qu'il connaissait Albus, le Directeur était sur le point de se lancer dans un discours sur les bienfaits de réussir à sortir de sa coquille et sur la détermination que Miss Granger avait montré pour réussir à le supporter. Severus aurait préféré boire une potion préparée par Neville Londubat que d'entendre ce discours une nouvelle fois.

"Aviez-vous quelque chose d'important à me dire, Albus ?"

Le Directeur attrapa le regard de Severus, lui donnant immédiatement l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu. Son premier réflexe aurait dû être de détourner le regard, mais le professeur de Potions se força à fixer Albus en retour, par fierté plus qu'autre chose. Après plusieurs secondes interminable, le professeur Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête.

"Figurez-vous que oui," répondit-il, presque déçu de ne tirer aucune réaction de son interlocuteur. "J'ai récolté des informations supplémentaires quant à la présence de Miss Carrow dans l'enceinte du château."

Severus fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire accélérer son ancien professeur par la pensée, mais le Directeur avait l'air décidé à prendre son temps.

"D'après ce que plusieurs portraits m'ont dit, Miss Carrow a tout d'abord été aperçue dans le couloir Est du 1er étage."

Le professeur de Potions se leva si brusquement qu'il bouscula son bureau et qu'une fiole faillit en tomber. Il la rattrapa d'un geste vif de la main.

"J'ai pensé que vous seriez le plus apte à utiliser cette information," conclut le professeur Dumbledore, sa voix toujours si calme que Severus aurait pu s'agacer s'il n'avait pas déjà été si énervé contre lui-même.

 _Quel idiot…_

Le professeur de Potions se contenta de hocher la tête en direction du portrait d'Albus avant de se ruer hors de son bureau et en direction de la sortie des cachots.

* * *

Hermione s'assit à la table des professeurs, notant qu'elle était la deuxième à arriver ce matin là après le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur de Sortilèges s'était avéré être quelqu'un de très matinal, et la jeune Gryffondor le salua d'un geste de la main avant d'attraper la théière pour se servir.

Dans la lancée de la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup la jeune femme avait été incapable de s'endormir et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à relire toutes les notes qu'elle avait prise sur son manuel de potions. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé mais avait tout de même noté quelques nouvelles idées qui lui étaient venues. Elle devait juste prendre un peu de temps pour relire tout cela à tête reposée ce soir. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire ce matin, le réveil ayant déjà été difficile avec seulement 4 heures de sommeil derrière elle.

Hermione attrapa le plat d'oeufs brouillés juste au moment où la première vague de hiboux entrait dans la Grande Salle. La jeune Gryffondor aperçut Cléomène, son hibou, et posa sa fourchette juste avant que l'animal n'atterrisse à la table des professeurs. Elle caressa doucement les plumes de Cléo avant de détacher le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte gauche.

"Merci Cléo," dit-elle avant de continuer à le caresser sans y faire attention. Le hibou attrapa un toast dans un plat et commença à le grignoter, mais Hermione était concentrée sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Le courrier venait de Harry.

Hermione poussa son assiette pour avoir plus de place pour lire le message, bousculant au passage son hibou sans le faire exprès.

"Désolée Cléo," s'excusa-t-elle distraitement, mais le hibou s'était déjà envolé pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner à la volière. Hermione ouvrit la lettre de son meilleur ami, notant qu'il ne faisait que quelques lignes.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour t'écrire, comme tu peux t'en douter. Nous venons de recevoir une information concernant les 3 personnes que nous cherchions. Une connaissance de nos années à Poudlard a peut-être une idée de l'endroit où ils se cachent. Je n'en dis pas plus par peur que ce courrier ne soit intercepté._

 _Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai la confirmation._

 _Harry_

 _PS : Passe le bonjour à Ginny._

La jeune femme reposa doucement le parchemin sur la table, surprise de se rendre compte que la Grande Salle s'était bien remplie dans les dernières minutes. Rémus avait pris place à côté d'elle et avait déjà commencé à manger. Hermione lui lança un petit sourire avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de thé.

"Des nouvelles de Harry ?" demanda le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal en pointant du doigt la lettre qu'Hermione venait de poser sur la table.

Hermione hocha la tête, avalant les oeufs qu'elle avait commencé à manger. "Ils ont peut-être une piste," expliqua-t-elle. "Rien de concret, mais Harry a l'air optimiste."

Rémus fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Hermione se fit la remarque qu'il paraissait d'autant plus vieux avec cette expression sur le visage. Elle aurait préféré le voir sourire.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de l'être toi-même."

La jeune femme se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle allait en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. "Je ne me réjouirai que lorsqu'on les aura retrouvés," expliqua-t-elle. "Ou au moins lorsqu'on aura compris comment ils sont entrés dans le château."

Rémus reposa doucement sa tasse sur la table avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. "J'imagine que Minerva n'a pas encore eu le temps de te parler."

"Comment ça ?"

"Albus et Severus ont réussi à comprendre comment Carrow est entrée dans le château."

La jeune femme reposa sa tasse à son tour, brusquement. "Par où ?"

"Une salle au 1er étage de l'école," expliqua-t-il, sa voix aussi posée que d'habitude. Hermione avait presque envie de le secouer pour le forcer à accélérer. "Albus a interrogé les portraits et a découvert qu'elle était arrivée dans le château plus ou moins depuis l'aile Est. Apparemment, quand Severus était directeur de Poudlard, il l'avait vue, elle et son frère, rôder autour d'une salle abandonnée du 1er étage. Il ne s'en est souvenu que quand Albus a mentionné le couloir Est."

"Oh," se contenta de répondre la jeune Gryffondor. Des milliers de pensées lui traversaient la tête, en commençant par savoir quand les élèves et les parents avaient été mis au courant.

Rémus posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Après autant de temps passé au château, Hermione n'aurait juré de rien.

"Minerva va faire une annonce ce matin," ajouta-t-il simplement tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête. "D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle arrive."

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers le siège du professeur Rogue mais il était vide. Elle se leva d'un coup, laissant son petit déjeuner en plan.

"Merci, Rémus," souffla-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Je devais passer voir le professeur Rogue avant le début des cours, je vais en profiter pour lui demander plus de détails."

Hermione était partie en direction des portes de la Grande Salle avant d'avoir pris le temps de vérifier si Rémus l'avait cru ou non. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, et elle savait que le discours de Minerva n'allait pas lui apporter les détails dont elle avait besoin.

Minerva lui lança un regard inquisiteur en la voyant presser le pas pour sortir de la salle mais Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un sourire rassurant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serait bien à l'heure pour leur cours.

Hermione se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, prenant immédiatement la direction des cachots. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre pour vérifier le temps qu'il lui restait avant le début des cours et décida de se rendre directement dans la salle de Potions plutôt que le bureau de l'ancien Mangemort. À cette heure ci, il était probablement déjà en train de préparer la salle de classe.

Ce que Rémus lui avait raconté l'avait rassurée, mais elle ne se sentirait véritablement soulagée que lorsqu'elle aurait eu tous les détails, elle le savait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au château qui serait capable de tout lui raconter.

La jeune femme arriva devant la salle de Potions plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. La porte de la salle était entrouverte et Hermione se contenta de frapper doucement pour annoncer sa présence avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui. Il leva la tête en l'entendant entrer, les sourcils froncés.

"Excusez-moi de venir vous déranger, professeur," commença Hermione avant de s'approcher du bureau. "Mais Rémus m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé l'accès que Alecto Carrow avait utilisé pour rentrer dans l'école."

Le professeur de Potions referma son livre et Hermione s'était presque attendue à le voir soupirer avant de tout lui expliquer. Mais son visage était dur.

"Et cela vous donne l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma salle de classe sans y avoir été invitée ?"

Hermione dut s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas au ton du directeur des Serpentards. De toute évidence, elle était mal tombée. "Non bien sur, excusez-moi."

Le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas, ne fit même pas signe de l'avoir entendue. Hermione choisit de prendre cela comme un encouragement à continuer.

"Ils utilisaient le réseau des cheminées ?"

Cette fois-ci, Severus Rogue laissa échapper un soupir, frottant ses yeux du bout de ses index comme pour essayer de faire passer les images d'un mauvais rêve qu'il venait de faire. "C'est exact," répondit-il, sa voix trahissant son état de fatigue. "Ils avaient relié une cheminée de l'école à une boutique particulièrement mal famée de l'allée des embrumes."

Hermione hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais le professeur Rogue l'interrompit.

"Le Ministère a déjà été prévenu, et des Aurors sont venus vérifier que la cheminée avait bien été scellée."

"Ah."

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent mais le professeur Rogue ne montra aucun signe de satisfaction en voyant qu'il avait réduit la jeune femme au silence, et si Hermione y avait prêté attention, elle n'aurait peut-être pas posé la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

"Professeur," commença-t-elle, sa voix perdant de sa confiance au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. "Comment savez-vous que cette cheminée menait à l'allée des embrumes ? Vous ne l'avez pas essayée vous-même, si ?"

Le professeur Rogue releva la tête, son regard plus noir qu'Hermione ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs mois. L'ancien Mangemort se leva de sa chaise, ses gestes calmes, tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait l'air de ressentir. Cette fois-ci, Hermione fit un léger pas en arrière en voyant le Serpentard s'avancer vers elle.

"J'ignorais que j'avais besoin de votre permission, Miss Granger," répondit-il d'une voix sèche. "Je ferai en sorte de venir vous consulter la prochaine fois qu'une bande de Mangemorts tentera de s'introduire dans le château."

Hermione serra les poings contre ses hanches, se forçant à ne plus reculer malgré le ton du professeur de Potions. "C'était terriblement dangereux. Vous auriez pu tomber directement sur eux."

Severus Rogue fit un pas de plus en direction d'Hermione, et si son regard avait pu tuer, la jeune femme était persuadée que son enterrement aurait déjà eu lieu. Heureusement pour elle, le directeur des Serpentard n'avait pas encore maîtrisé ce pouvoir.

"Qu'insinuez-vous exactement ?"

"Vous auriez pu mourir !"

La jeune Gryffondor s'attendait à ce que le professeur Rogue s'énerve davantage, elle commençait elle-même à se sentir agacée par la désinvolture avec laquelle le professeur de Potions traitait le sujet. Mais Severus Rogue se contenta de détourner le regard, se dirigeant vers les pupitres de ses élèves pour vérifier que tout était en ordre pour son cours.

"En effet, il aurait été dommage que tous vos efforts d'après la guerre aient été vains,"

répondit-il, sa voix plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle résonna contre les pierres des cachots et Hermione eut l'impression qu'on venait de la gifler.

"Ce n'est pas ce que…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez dire ?" l'interrompit le professeur de Potions. "Vous espériez peut-être que je vous en serais reconnaissant ?"

Il se tourna vers la jeune Gryffondor, mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de rester plantée là tandis que le professeur Rogue continuait.

"Je ne vous avais pas demandé de m'aider. Et si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlé de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, les élèves de ce château n'auraient pas à craindre que des Mangemorts s'y introduisent."

Hermione se força à prendre une longue inspiration. Sa gorge la brûlait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à trembler.

"C'est faux."

La jeune femme aurait aimé que sa voix soit pleine d'assurance, mais elle sortit fragile et hésitante. Le professeur de Potions ne fit même pas l'effort de se tourner vers elle.

"Sortez," ordonna-t-il alors que des élèves commençaient à se rassembler devant la salle. "Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre premier cours."

Hermione hocha bêtement la tête, tout en sachant que Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas la voir. Des élèves avaient commencé à rentrer dans la salle, la bousculant légèrement pour accéder à leur pupitre.

Alors la jeune femme fit demi-tour, sortant de la salle pour courir jusqu'à son cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 4ème chapitre. Je suis désolée du léger retard, je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur pour avancer du coup :(**

 **Je viens à peine de finir le 1er jet du chapitre suivant et pour me faire pardonner je peux vous promettre qu'il est bien long. Il devrait faire la taille d'un chapitre et demi :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur la réaction de Severus ;)**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (surement en début de semaine prochaine)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors déjà, désolée du retard. Je suis malade depuis une semaine et avant ça je n'étais pas chez moi, donc ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas pu avancer sur cette histoire. Mais comme promis, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres.**

 **Plus d'info à la fin de ce chapitre :)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'Hermione avait eu sa dernière discussion avec le professeur Rogue. La jeune femme avait passé le weekend à travailler dans ses appartements, profitant de son temps libre pour rattraper un peu du retard qu'elle avait accumulé en Métamorphose. Elle avait été si occupée que Ginny avait été obligée de la forcer à manger samedi soir. Hermione avait insisté pour manger dans ses quartiers et la jeune rouquine ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication, ce pour quoi l'apprentie avait été reconnaissante.

Le weekend lui avait fait du bien, elle avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à croiser le professeur Rogue pendant quelques jours. Ses paroles l'avaient hantée depuis vendredi, lui revenant à intervalle régulier sans qu'elle puisse les sortir de sa tête.

 _Vous espériez peut-être que je vous en serais reconnaissant ?_

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle n'était pas en retard, mais elle s'était tout de même levée un peu plus tard que d'habitude pour s'offrir un peu de repos bien mérité, et lorsque Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, la majorité des tables étaient déjà bien remplies. Elle passa derrière Ginny et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune amie.

"On essaie de se voir demain soir ?"

La rouquine leva la tête vers son amie. "Oui, bien sur. Tu as mangé un peu hier ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Bien sur."

"Ne me mens pas, et va prendre un petit déjeuner au moins."

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de lancer un sourire amusé à Ginny avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Comme pour confirmer les soupçons de la jeune Weasley, l'estomac d'Hermione commença à grogner à peine s'était-elle assise à table. Elle se fit la remarque qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de sauter des repas et se fit promettre de manger plus régulièrement lorsqu'elle travaillait, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'inquiéter Ginny alors qu'elle était dans l'année la plus cruciale de son cursus.

La majorité des professeurs étaient également déjà à table, mais Hermione remarqua que le professeur Rogue n'était pas là. Elle ignorait si cela constituait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle, mais la jeune femme passa une bonne partie de son petit déjeuner à lever les yeux vers les portes de la Grande Salle dès que quelqu'un faisait son entrée. Après plusieurs minutes, agacée de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la porte de la salle, elle décida finalement d'aller directement rejoindre Minerva pour son premier cours de la journée.

Elle attrapa un dernier toast avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, le grignotant sur le chemin. Hermione arriva devant la salle de Minerva quelques minutes plus tard et partit directement s'asseoir à son bureau, se contentant d'un rapide signe de la main en direction du professeur de Métamorphose. Son sac lui paraissait beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude et la jeune femme le laissa tomber sur son pupitre sans regret avant d'en sortir un paquet de copies qu'elle avait dû corriger pendant le weekend. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva et lui tendit les copies, ses pensées déjà concentrées sur le cours qui allait suivre.

"Hermione…" commença la directrice des Gryffondors, les sourcils froncés. "Êtes-vous sûre d'être en état d'assurer votre place ?"

La jeune femme frotta ses yeux du dos de sa main. "Je vais très bien, Minerva. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de travail à rattraper ces derniers jours."

Le professeur McGonagall la fixa de son regard, de toute évidence en train de se demander si elle devait croire sa jeune apprentie ou non. Hermione se força à rester immobile et à ne pas détourner le regard, sachant que la moindre réaction pouvait entraîner Minerva à se poser suffisamment de questions pour la renvoyer dans ses appartements.

"Très bien," se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de poser les copies sur son bureau. "J'aimerais vous parler de votre avenir à Poudlard."

Des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le couloir et le professeur de Métamorphose lança un regard en direction de la porte avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son apprentie. Pour être honnête, Hermione aurait préféré que Minerva se concentre sur la porte.

"Venez me voir à la fin du cours, Hermione. C'est important."

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de détails quand le groupe de 4ème année commença à entrer dans la salle, l'obligeant à reporter ses questions à plus tard. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau et attendit que tous les élèves soient installés et que Minerva démarre le cours, ses pensées bien loin de ce que le professeur de Métamorphose expliquait à la classe.

De quoi Minerva voulait-elle lui parler ?

Hermione se força à se concentrer sur son cours de Métamorphose, une partie de son cerveau pourtant toujours occupé à se demander ce que la directrice des Gryffondors avait bien voulu lui dire. Des centaines de possibilités lui venaient en tête, certaines plus probables que d'autre. Après dix minutes de cours, elle était quasiment persuadée que Minerva voulait lui annoncer qu'elle mettait un terme à son contrat d'apprenti, mais sans être certaine de pourquoi. C'est à cet instant qu'une explication lui revint en mémoire. Le professeur Rogue lui avait peut-être parlé de leur discussion de vendredi et l'avait convaincue de demander à Hermione de quitter le château.

La jeune femme se sentit blanchir à cette idée et une élève de Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage, rappelant à Hermione qu'elle était là pour aider Minerva à faire cours et non pas pour rester perdue dans ses pensées pendant que ses élèves avaient besoin d'elle. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer pour l'instant, elle aurait la réponse bien assez tôt. Elle tenta de s'en convaincre pendant la demi-heure qui suivit et finit presque par se concentrer assez pour servir à quelque chose.

Le reste du cours se déroula à un rythme étrange, certains moments semblant passer à une vitesse folle tandis que d'autres duraient une éternité. Quand Minerva finit par annoncer la fin du cours Hermione était épuisée.

"Mr Wiles, 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! On ne bouscule pas ses camarades."

Les élèves quittaient peu à peu la salle et Hermione ne leva pas la tête en entendant son ancienne directrice de maison s'époumoner pour forcer les adolescents à sortir en silence, se concentrant plutôt sur son sac. Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux, la salle était vide et seule Minerva se tenait devant son bureau, son regard fixé sur elle.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, posant son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait l'impression grandissante d'être un criminel qui attendait que le jury ne livre son verdict. Elle se força à garder son calme.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

"Oui, asseyez-vous."

Minerva lui indiqua un pupitre du premier rang d'un geste de la main et Hermione s'assit à contrecoeur, le fait d'être dans le siège d'un élève ajoutant à son impression d'être sur le point de se faire renvoyer de l'école.

Le professeur de Métamorphose fit léviter deux tasses et une théière jusqu'au bureau où Hermione était assise et commença à se servir, arrêtant son mouvement au-dessus de la tasse de l'apprentie.

"Thé ?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, voulant être sûre qu'elle ne serait pas en retard pour son prochain cours.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Severus, il est au courant que je vous garde un peu plus longtemps que prévu."

"Oh."

Hermione en était persuadée cette fois, Minerva allait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait dit au professeur Rogue quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment de s'être montrée _si_ impertinente, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée.

La jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise avec la désagréable sensation d'être revenue à l'époque de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Peu sûre d'elle, terrifiée à l'idée qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour appartenir au monde de la Magie. "De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?" demanda-t-elle, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. "Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal vous devez savoir que ce n'était pas intentionnel."

Minerva haussa un sourcil avant de servir du thé dans la deuxième tasse. "Bien au contraire, Hermione. Vous faîtes un excellent travail depuis le début de l'année."

La jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, prise de court. "Mais… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir demandé de rester après le cours ?"

"Pour vous parler de votre avenir," répondit le professeur McGonagall comme si c'était évident. Après réflexion, la jeune femme se fit la remarque que ça l'était sans doute. Elle remercia Minerva d'un hochement de tête pour le thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée, bien décidée à la laisser parler.

"Je dois admettre que j'avais des doutes concernant votre décision de suivre deux cursus en parallèle. J'en ai toujours d'ailleurs."

À cette remarque Hermione dut se forcer à ne pas interrompre son professeur.

"Vous avez l'air épuisée, et il vous arrive régulièrement d'arriver en cours juste avant que l'on ne démarre. Toutefois, je dois admettre que vous vous en sortez de manière remarquable jusqu'ici."

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers le visage de Minerva et fut presque surprise de voir que la vieille dame était en train de sourire.

"Non pas que j'ai eu grand doute sur vos capacités avant le début de l'année."

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de thé pour tenter d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole sa voix était tout de même assez faible. "Merci."

"Ne me remerciez pas. Vous ne devez vos résultats qu'à vous-même. Mais si je tenais à vous parler aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'aimerais que nous puissions parler sérieusement de votre avenir dans cette école."

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, mais de toute évidence le professeur McGonagall n'attendait pas encore de réponse de sa part.

"Je vais prendre ma retraite à la fin de cette année."

"Quoi ?"

La jeune Gryffondor s'estima heureuse de ne pas avoir été en train de boire ou elle aurait très certainement laissé tomber sa tasse. Minerva lui lança un regard plein de reproches et Hermione se reprit. "Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?"

Le professeur de Métamorphose ne répondit pas immédiatement mais son regard était suffisant pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était déçue que son apprentie n'ait pas compris.

"Vous êtes la candidate idéale pour me remplacer au poste de professeur de Métamorphose."

Hermione était sur le point de répondre mais Minerva leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"Vous avez toujours montré une aptitude particulière pour cette matière, vous m'avez prouvé ces derniers mois que vous étiez à même de vous occuper des élèves, de les aider, mais aussi de leur imposer des limites. Même Severus s'accorde à dire que vous arrivez à tenir les élèves sans trop de mal."

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit légèrement à la mention du professeur Rogue, mais Minerva n'y fit pas attention. Si le professeur de Potions avait un jour pensé du bien d'elle, ce n'était sans doute plus le cas ce matin.

"Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous pouvez vous concentrer sur la Métamorphose. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui."

Elle hocha doucement la tête, faisant de son mieux pour suivre le fil d'une discussion qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, lui aurait paru impensable. "Je comprends."

Minerva s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule et la forçant à lever les yeux vers son visage. "Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, bien entendu. C'est une décision importante."

Hermione se fit la remarque que c'était sans doute l'euphémisme de l'année. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement envisagé de rester à Poudlard pour devenir professeur. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'avenir au delà de ses deux années à passer en tant qu'apprentie au château. Elle était restée justement pour ne pas avoir à décider de son futur métier alors qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas prête.

Et pourtant, ce que Minerva venait de lui dire avait du sens.

"Promettez-moi simplement d'y réfléchir."

Hermione se leva de sa chaise, retrouvant un peu d'assurance maintenant qu'elle était au même niveau que Minerva.

"J'y réfléchirai."

* * *

Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots, ses pas décidément moins pressés qu'à l'accoutumée. Les pensées de la jeune femme étaient encore plongées dans la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Minerva, et si Hermione n'avait pas fait ce chemin des centaines de fois elle se serait surement trompé d'escalier ou de couloir.

 _Professeur de Métamorphose…_

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé prendre la place de Minerva un jour. Elle n'avait même jamais imaginé la directrice des Gryffondors prendre sa retraite, mais maintenant que le professeur de Métamorphose en avait parlé elle était incapable de penser à autre chose.

Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle arriva devant la salle du professeur Rogue sans même s'en être rendue compte. Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte.

Leur discussion de vendredi ne lui revint en mémoire qu'à cet instant là et la jeune Gryffondor se sentit tout à coup embarrassée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment le professeur Rogue allait réagir, comment il allait se comporter. Il y a encore moins d'une heure elle était elle-même persuadée qu'il essayait de la faire renvoyer. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper à la porte, préférant éviter d'entrer à nouveau sans l'autorisation du professeur Rogue par peur de l'énerver plus encore.

"Entrez !" entendit-elle depuis l'intérieur de la salle après quelques secondes.

La jeune femme sentit ses traits se tirer en une grimace au ton de Severus Rogue. De toute évidence, il était de mauvaise humeur. Plus que d'habitude.

Hermione attrapa la poignée de la porte et la poussa délicatement pour se frayer un chemin dans la salle, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide en direction du directeur des Serpentards. Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, se contentant de lui indiquer son bureau d'un signe de la main. La jeune femme s'exécuta et partit s'asseoir à son pupitre, sortant un carnet et une plume de son sac. Elle leva les yeux vers le tableau pour se remémorer la potion sur laquelle les élèves travaillaient aujourd'hui et commença à prendre des notes, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Mais après plusieurs minutes infructueuses, Hermione finit par reposer sa plume sur son bureau.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées revenaient systématiquement à ce que Minerva lui avait dit, et surtout à ce que le professeur Rogue lui avait confié la semaine précédente. Le professeur de Potions était assis à son bureau, apparemment en train de noter les copies de ses élèves, mais il relevait la tête de temps en temps pour faire taire les quelques élèves qui osaient hausser leur voix au-dessus d'un murmure à peine audible. La jeune femme attrapa ses cheveux pour les attacher en un chignon, le geste lui donnant le sentiment qu'elle allait enfin réussir à travailler, avant de se lever pour commencer à passer dans les rangs.

"Et là il me dit qu'il est allé voir Liv pour lui raconter…"

"Miss Koti," interrompit Hermione, sa voix légèrement plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée. "Concentrez-vous sur votre potion, vous aurez le temps de discuter pendant la pause. Votre chaudron est sur le point de déborder."

La jeune femme accompagna sa remontrance d'un sourire légèrement crispé avant de continuer son tour de la salle. Les élèves devant elle s'étaient retournés pour écouter son échange avec leur camarade et ils se concentrèrent sur leur potion dès qu'ils la virent s'approcher d'eux. Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir silencieux.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard du professeur Rogue la suivre alors qu'elle se penchait sur le chaudron des élèves, pendant qu'elle marchait dans les rangs, pendant qu'elle essayait d'aider les adolescents qui avaient l'air un peu désemparé devant leur potion. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que la jeune femme levait les yeux vers le professeur de Potions pour attraper son regard, il avait le nez dans ses papiers.

La fin du cours arrivait à grand pas mais la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait aborder la discussion qui allait très certainement suivre avec le professeur Rogue. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir présenter ses excuses. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle était sans doute allée trop loin, elle refusait de s'excuser d'avoir été inquiète pour la santé d'un de ses collègues. Le professeur Rogue ferait sans doute comme si rien ne s'était passé de toute façon.

"Le cours est fini", annonça-t-il sèchement quelques minutes plus tard. "Apportez-moi une fiole de ce que vous avez réussi à préparer et sortez."

Les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme, faisant la queue au bureau du professeur pour lui tendre leur fiole avant de filer pour rejoindre le couloir. Pendant ce temps Hermione commença à faire le tour de la salle pour nettoyer et ranger ce que les élèves avaient laissé traîner, mais après quelques minutes la salle était devenue silencieuse et elle savait que tous les élèves étaient sortis. La jeune femme sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer, ses mains devenir légèrement moites à l'idée de devoir affronter le professeur de Potions. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois, de la colère qu'elle avait lue sur son visage lorsqu'il avait mentionné le fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie.

Mais ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux était la rancoeur qu'elle avait cru sentir chez lui quand le professeur Rogue lui avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aider ce soir là. Il avait donné l'impression de regretter d'avoir été sauvé.

Hermione prit une inspiration silencieuse, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Le professeur Rogue pouvait s'énerver contre elle s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait lui en vouloir de s'être mêlée de ses affaires, mais elle était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser intimider. Elle avait survécu à la guerre la plus violente que les sorciers aient connu depuis des siècles. Elle avait combattu. Elle avait sauvé des vies. Et elle n'allait pas laisser le professeur Rogue remettre en cause la relation plus détendue qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir ces dernières semaines juste parce qu'il était un peu vexé.

La jeune femme releva la tête, prête à demander au professeur Rogue s'ils pouvaient discuter quelques minutes des notes qu'elle avait prises sur la potion du jour, mais la salle était vide. Hermione s'approcha du bureau du professeur de Potions, intriguée de voir dessus le tas de parchemins sur lequel elle avait vu Severus Rogue travailler un peu plus tôt pendant le cours. Il s'agissait d'une pile de copies à corriger et d'une note dont Hermione reconnut l'écriture immédiatement. Celle du professeur Rogue.

 _"Voici les copies des 2ème année sur la potion d'Enflure._

 _Merci de me les renvoyer corrigées d'ici jeudi, au plus tard."_

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir avant d'attraper les copies et de les mettre dans son sac.

* * *

La journée de lundi s'était déroulée comme elle avait débuté pour la jeune femme : sans avoir le temps de respirer. Le lendemain, elle avait passé toute la matinée en cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue, mais toujours sans avoir une chance de pouvoir lui adresser la parole. Les rares moments où elle avait réussi à l'approcher à moins de 3 mètres étaient lorsqu'elle vérifiait les chaudrons des élèves au premier rang. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la Grande Salle depuis la fin de la semaine précédente et la jeune femme avait commencé à véritablement se demander si l'ancien Mangemort allait continuer à l'éviter. Elle s'était ensuite rappelée qu'ils étaient inscrits ensemble pour la visite à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend là et avait décidé de ne plus insister avant samedi, persuadée qu'il serait plus simple d'aborder le sujet à ce moment là.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Harry, Ginny et Neville venaient passer la soirée avec elle.

Hermione arriva chez elle et se laissa tomber dans son canapé, épuisée. La semaine promettait d'être longue et elle avait bien besoin de pouvoir se détendre, Harry avait choisi le bon jour pour venir lui rendre visite.

À peine avait-elle eu le temps de penser cela que la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ginny et Neville.

"Je te dis que c'est ce que j'ai fait !" cria presque Ginny, tournant le dos à Hermione pour s'adresser à l'apprenti du professeur Chourave.

"Je t'ai vu, et Pom… le professeur Chourave aussi," répondit-il, de toute évidence amusé par l'état dans lequel se mettait la jeune rouquine. "Tu n'as pas assez retourné la terre avant de replanter la souche, c'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas grandi."

Ginny souffla de frustration avant de se tourner vers Hermione, désormais plus détendue. La jeune Gryffondor ne put pas s'empêcher de lancer un sourire complice en direction de Neville, amusée elle aussi par les sautes d'humeur de la 7ème année.

"Tu arrives à croire que j'ai eu un P en botanique ?" demanda-t-elle en enlevant son écharpe. "Je suis sûre que le professeur Chourave ne voulait juste pas admettre que c'était de la faute de sa satané souche."

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais de toute évidence, la question de Ginny était rhétorique.

"Harry ramène à manger ?"

"Oui. Indien cette fois, je crois."

Depuis que le jeune Auror avait ramené chinois la dernière fois, il s'était amusé à faire essayer toutes sortes de nouvelles cuisine à Ginny. Elle avait adoré la nourriture mexicaine, mais n'avait pas été très convaincue par le japonais. Hermione était persuadée que la nourriture indienne lui irait comme un gant. Elle entendit le feu de sa cheminée commencer à crépiter et se leva pour sortir les assiettes, couverts et verres qu'elle avait demandé pour ses appartements.

"Quand on parle du loup…"

Harry fit irruption dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea directement vers la table pour poser son sac plastique et essuyer les quelques traces de suie que la cheminée lui avait laissées.

"Salut !"

"Salut Harry," l'accueillit Hermione, ses mains prises par son tas d'assiettes et de couverts. Elle les posa délicatement sur la table avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de mettre la table. "Comment ça va ?"

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dans ce que Hermione avait fini par reconnaître comme un geste trahissant sa nervosité. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se tournant instinctivement vers Ginny pour vérifier que la rouquine ne lui avait pas caché quelque chose de grave. Mais la jeune Weasley se contenta de secouer la tête doucement.

"Il est à cran à cause de toutes ces histoires avec les Mangemorts," expliqua Ginny, se rapprochant de son petit-ami pour passer une main dans son dos. "Il pense qu'on n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard."

"Ils ont trouvé comment Carrow était entrée pourtant," répondit Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à qui avait fait cette découverte et à ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle avait essayé de lui en parler. "Et le passage a été bouché."

Harry haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir à table, Ginny le rejoignant immédiatement après.

"Si Minerva ou Albus pensaient que les élèves n'étaient pas en sécurité au château, ils nous l'auraient dit," ajouta Neville en regardant Hermione, comme pour demander sa confirmation.

"Bien sur qu'ils nous en auraient parlé."

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Si Minerva avait pensé que les élèves couraient le moindre danger, elle aurait fermé Poudlard. Et l'Ordre aurait été mis au courant."

"J'imagine, oui."

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il donnait l'impression de vouloir changer de sujet et Hermione ne se sentait pas d'humeur à insister contre son ami. Elle attrapa le sac plastique et commença à sortir les barquettes pour servir tout le monde.

"Sinon, comment ça se passe au château ?"

Tout le monde s'installa et commença à se servir, les discussions s'éloignant finalement du sujet de Carrow, du Ministère ou des Mangemorts, au soulagement de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait été dans un état de stress permanent depuis que Alecto Carrow était entrée dans Poudlard, puis avait commencé à se sentir soulagée en apprenant qu'ils avaient compris comment elle s'était introduit dans l'école. Au final, elle avait oublié tout cela lorsqu'elle avait eu sa discussion avec Severus Rogue, et elle n'avait plus envie d'y penser pour l'instant.

Ginny, comme Hermione l'avait prédit, adora l'indien, se régalant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle ajoutait des épices. La jeune Gryffondor était presque sûre que son amie voyait cela comme un challenge personnel.

Une fois le repas terminé, Neville et Ginny partirent se poser dans le canapé pour regarder le devoir de botanique que la jeune Weasley devait rendre en fin de semaine. Le professeur Chourave avait insisté sur l'importance de ce devoir en particulier étant donné les difficultés que Ginny avait montrées dans sa matière et elle avait demandé à Neville de l'aider. Le Gryffondor avait, bien sur, accepté.

Pendant ce temps, Harry resta à table avec Hermione, lavant les assiettes d'un coup de baguette magique avant de lui demander où il pouvait les ranger. Hermione lui indiqua un des placards du salon et le remercia avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir les copies que le professeur Rogue lui avait données à corriger.

"Ça te dérange si je corrige mes copies ?" demanda-t-elle alors que Harry venait se rassoir en face d'elle.

Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Non, bien sur."

La jeune femme sortit une plume et la trempa dans son encrier, laissant échapper un petit soupir avant de se pencher sur ses copies.

"Ça se passe bien ? Vraiment ?"

Hermione releva la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Bien sur, pourquoi ?"

"Je t'entends soupirer à intervalle régulier depuis plusieurs minutes."

Harry avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais il n'arrivait pas à masquer une véritable inquiétude. Hermione arrivait à la voir au fond de son regard. La jeune femme reposa sa plume, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle aurait le temps de terminer de corriger les copies plus tard dans la soirée ou bien demain midi. Peut-être qu'en sautant le repas elle aurait assez de temps.

"J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand on était en 3ème année…"

Hermione se força à se concentrer sur la conversation, ses pensées happées par ses discussions avec Minerva, avec le professeur Rogue, par la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui arrivait ce weekend.

"Harry, oui je suis occupée," admit-elle, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement la possibilité de nier. "Mais ça me plaît comme ça."

Harry n'eut pas l'air convaincu, et la jeune femme pouvait difficilement le blamer. Elle avait sans doute des cernes sous les yeux, et elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de véritablement dompter ses cheveux depuis au moins une semaine. Le résultat ne devait pas aider à inspirer la confiance du jeune Auror.

Harry hocha la tête, mais la jeune femme voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Le silence entre les deux s'éternisa et Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas attraper sa plume pour reprendre son travail. Mais elle savait que le jeune Auror n'avait pas terminé.

"Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester ici," admit-il après quelques minutes. "Et pourtant tu sais l'importance que Poudlard a eu… pour moi."

Ça, Hermione le savait, oui. Elle savait que l'école avait longtemps servi de refuge à un enfant qui n'avait jamais véritablement eu de maison, à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune véritable famille. Justement. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de ses parents, surtout que Harry en était déjà conscient.

"Tu sais… Ron est passé à autre chose."

Harry releva la tête pour fixer son amie à ce moment là, cherchant sûrement à jauger sa réaction. Hermione se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si Ron avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et que ça ne la regardait plus vraiment.

"Ron n'avait rien à voir avec ma décision. Je suis restée à Poudlard parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre," admit-elle, détournant le regard.

Ginny et Neville étaient en train de travailler sur le devoir de la jeune Weasley. Leur discussion avait l'air animée et Hermione se prit à sourire en imaginant son amie remettre en question les conseils que Neville lui donnaient, lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer autant de temps sur un sujet pour lequel elle n'était pas faite.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas au Ministère avec nous ?"

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Tu pourrais finir la formation en moins de deux semaines, je le sais."

Ça aussi, Hermione le savait. Sans faire preuve de vantardise, la jeune femme était consciente du fait qu'elle ferait un bon Auror. Et quelque part, l'idée de former de nouveau le trio doré qu'ils avaient fait à l'école lui plaisait, mais elle pensa à ses élèves, à Minerva, et au professeur Rogue. Elle pensa à la possibilité de devenir un jour professeur de Métamorphose, elle pensa aux progrès qu'elle avait fait en Potions, elle pensa à combien elle se sentait utile en aidant un élève qui ne comprenait pas comment faire.

"J'aime ce que je fais," répondit-elle finalement.

Harry hocha la tête mais la jeune femme sentait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas entièrement convaincu. Elle ne lui parla pas de ce que Minerva lui avait dit, pas plus qu'elle ne lui parla de son altercation avec le professeur Rogue ou de ses doutes de réussir un jour à retrouver le semblant de proximité qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Certaines choses étaient privées. Et si elle n'en parlait pas, elle arrivait presque à se convaincre qu'elle n'y penserait bientôt plus elle-même.

* * *

Hermione resserra son écharpe autour de son cou pour tenter de se réchauffer. Le vent s'était levé très tôt ce matin là et n'avait pas arrêté de souffler, fouettant les groupes d'élèves et d'accompagnateurs sans distinction.

La semaine s'était poursuivie sur le même ton. Hermione avait été débordée, mais elle avait réussi à terminer tout son travail. Minerva ne lui avait plus parlé de son éventuel départ à la retraite et le professeur Rogue ne lui avait plus parlé du tout. La jeune femme aurait été soulagée de cette visite à Pré-au-Lard si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue de la passer en compagnie du professeur de Potions. Les groupes marchaient en direction du village depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et personne n'avait osé prendre la parole pour l'instant : Hermione car elle cherchait encore le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet dont elle souhaitait parler, et Severus Rogue car il ne souhaitait justement pas en parler.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pendant le trajet, mais sans jamais réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Rien ne lui paraissait être une bonne entame à une discussion, aucun sujet ne lui paraissait important à aborder à part leur discussion de la semaine précédente, mais elle ne trouvait aucun moyen d'en parler. En essayant d'être délicate le professeur Rogue éviterait le sujet. En étant trop directe, il risquait de se braquer et ne plus rien dire.

"Suivez le groupe numéro 2."

La voix de Minerva sortit Hermione de ses pensées et elle sursauta presque. Elle se tourna vers la directrice des Gryffondors, la gorge sèche avant de hocher la tête.

"Très bien," répondit le professeur Rogue d'une voix plus calme que la jeune femme ne l'avait attendue.

Elle se tourna par réflexe en direction de l'ancien Mangemort et attrapa son regard pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois de la semaine. Severus Rogue avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour éviter de parler ou de regarder sa jeune apprentie ces derniers jours, mais cette fois-ci il ne détourna pas le regard immédiatement. Le regard du professeur était froid, et après plusieurs secondes Hermione se prit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré que le directeur des Serpentards continue à l'éviter. Elle détourna le regard avant de commencer à avancer pour rattraper les élèves qui étaient déjà partis dans le village. Elle entendit le professeur Rogue la suivre mais ne se retourna pas et après quelques mètres, une main attrapa son bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que c'était le professeur Rogue, mais son coeur lui donna la sensation d'être tombée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir le visage de Sirius.

"Rogue," accueillit Sirius d'un ton sec que la jeune femme ne l'avait entendu employer qu'en présence de l'ancien Mangemort, puis l'animagus se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Sirius tournait le dos au professeur Rogue et la jeune femme se sentit soulagée qu'il la cache. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues la brûler légèrement, son esprit occupé à comprendre la déception qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant que c'était Sirius qui l'avait attrapée par le bras. Son coeur cognait désormais douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

"Ça va aller, Hermione ?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Et puis après tout tu vas devoir passer la journée avec Servi…" L'animagus s'interrompit et Hermione eut presque l'impression qu'il se mordait physiquement la langue. Rémus avait sans doute dû lui demander de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. "Avec Rogue."

Hermione hocha la tête avec plus d'assurance qu'elle ne ressentait. Elle n'avait pas peur de passer la journée avec le professeur Rogue, et elle n'avait jamais partagé la haine que Sirius ou les autres maraudeurs avaient pu avoir pour leur ancien camarade de classe, mais elle ne se sentait pas confiante pour autant. Elle avait peur d'être allée trop loin et d'avoir gâché ce qu'elle avait tenté de construire depuis le début de l'année. À en croire l'attitude du professeur Rogue, c'était le cas.

"D'accord. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux changer de partenaire. Je suis sur que Rémus serait partant pour faire équipe avec Rogue."

"Avec _le professeur_ _Rogue_."

La voix grave et lente du professeur de Potions résonna derrière eux et Hermione se figea.

"À ton âge, il serait peut-être temps de commencer à respecter les professeurs de cette école."

Hermione était sûre qu'à l'époque, Sirius n'aurait pas demandé de meilleure invitation pour s'en prendre au professeur Rogue, mais de toute évidence, pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis le temps. Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête, non sans lancer un regard méprisant en direction de l'ancien Mangemort.

"Très bien, je retourne à mon groupe."

Le professeur Rogue fit un pas en avant. Il était si près qu'Hermione eut l'impression que sa hanche la brûlait.

"En effet."

Sirius lança un dernier regard en direction d'Hermione, lui faisant même un clin d'oeil pour être sur qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire équipe avec lui si elle en ressentait le besoin. Au contraire, la jeune femme était soulagée que Sirius soit parti. Elle fit un pas en avant pour s'éloigner du professeur Rogue et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Nous avons déjà perdu la moitié du groupe grâce à cet imbécile."

Le professeur de Potions passa à côté d'elle pour se rapprocher de leur groupe. Il ne la toucha pas, mais Hermione eut le sentiment que c'était tout comme. Elle avait commencé à se sentir à l'aise avec Severus Rogue, mais une semaine sans lui parler avait suffi à lui faire perdre son assurance et elle était soudain très consciente des mouvements du professeur de Potions. Elle avait l'impression physique d'être en train de marcher sur des oeufs.

La jeune laissa échapper un soupir discret avant de suivre l'ancien Mangemort pour aller regrouper leurs élèves.

Le début de la sortie se passa dans un froid et un silence que la jeune femme commençait à qualifier d'habituel. Les rares fois où le professeur Rogue avait prononcé une phrase étaient pour dire aux élèves d'arrêter de crier ou pour enlever des points à des petits groupes qui s'éloignaient trop. Hermione, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais en direction du professeur de Potions, cherchant inconsciemment le meilleur moment pour tenter de lui parler. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de comment lancer une discussion mais finissait par se dire que tout était forcément meilleur que ce silence pesant. Et pourtant, Severus Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'en être gêné. Il ne donnait même pas le sentiment d'en être conscient, et Hermione se surprit à s'agacer légèrement de son attitude désinvolte au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

De toute évidence la présence ou non d'Hermione ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

"Vous serait-il possible d'arrêter de soupirer ?"

La voix du professeur de Potions la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Son regard était dur, comme il l'avait été ces derniers jours et la jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté.

Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir soupiré, mais Harry lui avait fait la même remarque. Elle devait le faire sans s'en rendre compte.

"Excusez-moi," répondit-elle, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Severus Rogue de souffler. "Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le."

Prise de court, la jeune femme resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, si bien que le professeur Rogue avait déjà fait volte face lorsqu'elle réagit. Elle fit un long pas en avant pour rattraper l'ancien Mangemort, posant sa main sur son bras pour le retenir. Le Serpentard s'arrêta net, comme si quelqu'un l'avait pétrifié et la jeune femme retira sa main, comme brûlée.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mais le professeur Rogue lui tournait résolument le dos.

"Je voulais parler de vendredi dernier," commença-t-elle, sa voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'elle ne se sentait. "J'aimerais comprendre."

À cet instant là le professeur de Potions se tourna vers la jeune femme et Hermione serra les poings pour ne pas se démonter. Le regard de Severus Rogue était aussi froid que depuis la semaine dernière, mais cette fois, elle s'y était attendue.

"Et qu'aimeriez-vous comprendre exactement ?"

La voix du professeur était doucereuse et lente. Terrifiante. Hermione se fit la remarque - pas pour la première fois cette année - qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus être dans le camp opposé au maître des Potions. Pourtant, c'était en quelque sorte l'impression qu'elle avait à ce moment là.

"J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi…" commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Elle se força à lever les yeux pour attraper le regard de son professeur. Les battements de son coeur contre sa poitrine étaient douloureux et elle était sûre que l'ancien Mangemort pouvait les entendre de là où il était.

"Vous auriez vraiment préféré que je ne vienne pas vous aider ? Ce soir là ?"

La voix de la jeune Gryffondor avait commencé ferme mais s'était affaiblie au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Sa dernière question n'avait pas été prononcée sur un ton plus fort qu'un simple murmure.

Le professeur Rogue détourna brutalement le regard.

"Parce que je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir _permis_ de vivre peut-être ?" demanda-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

L'expression sur son visage était terrifiante, c'était l'une des premières fois que la jeune femme aurait pu croire que son professeur risquait de véritablement perdre son calme. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de faire un léger pas en arrière, mais ce geste sembla énerver le professeur de Potions un peu plus encore.

"Je vais passer le reste de mes jours à enseigner à des cornichons qui n'ont pas plus de cervelle qu'un troupeau de sombrals, à être pourchassé par des fanatiques qui me blâment pour la mort de leur _maître_."

Il cracha le dernier mot avec tant de véhémence que la jeune femme se sentit blanchir légèrement. Hermione avait presque envie de lui dire d'arrêter, de l'interrompre, mais le professeur n'avait pas fini.

"Mais vous avez raison, j'ai la chance de pouvoir vivre au quotidien avec d'anciens camarades qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, je dois travailler avec la personne qui a rendu tout cela possible. J'ai accepté de vous prendre en tant qu'apprenti pour payer la dette que j'avais envers vous. Vous parlez d'une dette…"

Hermione avait envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Elle resta figée sur place.

"Alors maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, et laissez-moi à la mienne."

La jeune femme serra le poing contre sa hanche, blanche comme un linge. Elle détourna le regard à son tour avant de hocher la tête.

Puis, sans un mot, Hermione fit volte face et se dirigea vers le village.

* * *

Severus regarda la jeune femme partir avec un mélange étrange de satisfaction et de regret, sans réussir à savoir quel sentiment dominait véritablement.

La frustration qu'il avait accumulée depuis la bataille de Poudlard venait enfin de trouver un échappatoire, et Severus avait le sentiment que quelqu'un venait de lui enlever un poids immense. Et pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir les remords qu'il allait éprouver plus tard dans la soirée. Il savait qu'il avait été plus dur qu'il n'avait besoin de l'être avec la jeune Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs bien cherché.

Non contente de l'avoir ramené à la vie plutôt que d'abréger ses souffrances, Hermione Granger venait en plus chercher de la reconnaissance auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait "sauvé". Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme tout le monde et le laisser à sa solitude ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de venir lui parler ? De s'accrocher à lui comme s'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose ?

Severus se fit la remarque que ce ne serait désormais plus le cas, et des années d'expérience l'aidèrent à étouffer le soupçon de regret qui suivit cette pensée.

Le professeur retrouva rapidement son groupe d'élève, prenant un plaisir particulier à enlever 10 points à une élève de Gryffondor qui manqua de peu de le bousculer. La jeune fille lui lança un regard et pâlit visiblement, et Severus dut réprimer un sourire fier à cette image.

Les élèves poursuivirent leur visite de Pré-au-Lard dans un vacarme que Severus ne supportait que parce que Minerva ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il pensa à ses cachots, à sa bouteille de Whisky-pur-Feu qui l'attendaient, et lança une prière silencieuse pour que la journée ne s'éternise pas. Il se tourna vers le reste du village, intrigué que Lupin ne soit pas encore arrivé pour suppléer Granger. La jeune apprentie était sans doute encore en train d'expliquer aux deux membres de l'Ordre ce que Severus lui avait dit, de l'insulter peut-être.

Severus fit de son mieux pour se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois après tout.

Le professeur de Potions aperçut un mouvement du coin de son oeil et se tourna, s'attendant à voir Rémus arriver, le visage grave, mais ce qu'il vit à la place le prit au dépourvu. Une loutre blanche s'approchait de lui à une vitesse alarmante. L'animal se posta devant Severus et leva le museau pour attraper son regard avant de commencer à lui tourner autour, faisant des bonds pour attirer son attention.

Severus fronça les sourcils et la loutre commença à s'éloigner, se tournant vers lui pour vérifier que le professeur suivait. Il lança un regard en direction de ses élèves, décidant rapidement de suivre le Patronus là où il venait le mener. Il savait qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'enverrait un Patronus sans raison. Il accéléra le pas au même rythme que la loutre, son cerveau étudiant toutes les possibilités. Est-ce qu'un élève avait été blessé ? Ou pire ?

Une pensée lui arriva alors que la loutre accélérait encore et le professeur se stoppa net. Une loutre. C'était le Patronus de Granger.

Severus se mit alors à courir en direction de la loutre, et il eut presque le sentiment que l'animal était soulagé de le voir enfin prendre la situation au sérieux. Les groupes d'élèves avaient commencé à le remarquer et des murmures le suivirent dans le village, mais Severus les entendait à peine.

 _Qu'avait-il fait ?_

Après une minute interminable, la loutre prit un virage à droite derrière le salon de thé et s'arrêta finalement dans une clairière parsemée de feuilles mortes. Le sol en était tellement jonché que Severus mit plusieurs secondes à voir ce que le Patronus désignait du bout de son museau, mais lorsqu'il le vit enfin, son sang se glaça.

Une écharpe aux couleurs Sang et Or était posée au sol, comme si quelqu'un l'avait jetée. Severus arriva à son niveau en deux longues enjambées et la ramassa, reconnaissant sans peine l'odeur dont elle était imprégnée. Hermione.

Des membres de l'Ordre, alertés par le Patronus de la jeune femme accouraient dans son dos, mais Severus demeura immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 5. Encore désolée du retard, d'autant plus que le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre aussi, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé !**

 **J'essaie de me remettre un peu dans le bain et je vous écris ça dès que possible :) Avec un peu de chance, il sera prêt en début de semaine prochaine.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Alors déjà, désolée du retard, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me remettre, mais là ça va un peu mieux :)**

 **Je viens à peine de finir ce chapitre, mais je vous avais promis de le poster dès que possible ! Désolée par avance, il est légèrement plus court que les précédents. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier :)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

La douleur était lancinante. La jeune femme avait la sensation que quelqu'un avait planté un couteau dans sa tempe et s'amusait à le tourner régulièrement pour infliger le plus de douleur possible.

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb. Elle posa la main par terre pour tenter de se relever, mais son bras n'arrivait pas à supporter son poids. Le sol était froid et humide et la jeune sorcière se laissa retomber en étouffant un grognement de douleur. Elle passa sa main sur le haut de son bras et sentit un liquide chaud contre ses doigts. Elle saignait.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Elle se força à entrouvrir les yeux mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir, sans fenêtre. Elle était surement dans une cave ou une pièce souterraine, mais il était impossible d'en savoir plus.

Des voix retentirent quelque part en dehors de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et la jeune femme sentit tout son corps se tendre. Ils étaient plusieurs, elle était déjà certaine de cela. Les voix se rapprochèrent et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer assez de lumière pour qu'Hermione soit obligée de plisser les yeux.

Elle eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour attraper sa baguette mais se rendit vite compte qu'on lui avait enlevée.

"Bien dormi Sang-de-Bourbe ?" l'accueillit Alecto Carrow avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie de ses acolytes.

* * *

Le silence du chemin vers Londres avait suivi la cohue de Pré-au-Lard et du retour à Poudlard. Les élèves avaient vite compris que quelque chose était arrivé, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient aperçu Miss Granger partir seule, puis le professeur Rogue courir dans sa direction. Quoi qu'en pensait Severus, ils avaient eu le bon sens de déduire le reste.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient laissé les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick en charge de l'école avant de filer vers Londres pour retrouver le professeur Dumbledore et Harry, qui n'avaient pas pu les accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. L'ambiance était si pesante que Severus avait le sentiment d'un poids physique sur ses épaules.

Il le méritait amplement.

Severus avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde, en tant que professeur, c'était normal après tout. Il avait également l'habitude qu'on évite son regard à tout prix, c'était également normal en tant que professeur. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir épié de toutes parts de la sorte. Dans le silence ambiant les regards que les autres membres de l'Ordre lui lançaient étaient d'autant plus bruyants.

Lorsque le groupe arriva au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Albus étaient déjà là. Severus n'avait jamais caché sa haine pour le jeune sorcier, et la guerre n'avait pas véritablement atténué sa rancoeur à l'égard de son père mais aujourd'hui Severus arrivait à supporter d'être dans la même pièce que Harry sans avoir envie de s'arracher un bras. Harry arrêta de faire les cents pas en voyant les membres de l'Ordre arriver et attrapa le regard de Severus l'espace d'une seconde. Les traits de son visage étaient fatigués, Severus aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Qu'il l'apprécie ou non, il savait que le jeune Auror était aussi inquiet que lui.

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley dépassa Severus, le bousculant presque pour rejoindre Harry.

"On a des nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce que le Ministère dit ?"

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce et le silence se fit total. Harry secoua doucement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le parquet du Square Grimmaurd.

"Pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle piste," répondit-il. "J'ai bon espoir que Drago ait des nouvelles de son côté d'ici demain."

"Demain ?" cria presque le rouquin avant que Minerva ne fasse un pas en avant.

"Mr Weasley," l'appela-t-elle pour le calmer. Le jeune Auror s'arrêta net avec l'air d'un élève qui venait de se faire reprendre par son professeur, mais Severus pouvait bien voir qu'il était énervé, qu'il avait envie de continuer à parler. Il ne sembla se résigner que lorsque son meilleur ami posa une main sur son épaule.

"Les professeurs de l'école devront retourner à Poudlard," poursuivit Minerva comme si de rien n'était, en dehors de sa voix que Severus avait rarement entendue aussi faible. Elle se tourna vers Rémus. "Nous n'avons pas le choix."

Le Lycanthrope hocha la tête et Severus l'imita, tout en sachant que Minerva ne regardait volontairement pas dans sa direction.

"On pourra continuer à chercher de notre côté," intervint Sirius. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et Severus se fit la remarque qu'il était rare de le voir être aussi sérieux. "Je peux peut-être trouver des informations auprès d'anciennes connaissances."

Tout le monde comprit que l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban parlait de sa famille, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Pas même Severus lorsque Sirius lui lança un regard froid, le défiant presque d'ajouter quelque chose.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre proposèrent leur aide à leur tour. Tonks proposa d'aller enquêter du côté de l'allée des embrumes, Arthur de se rendre dans les geôles du Ministère pour interroger les partisans présumés du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui attendaient leur procès. Severus sentait la colère monter en lui plus les secondes passaient.

C'était de sa faute. Carrow et sa bande d'écervelés le cherchaient, lui. Personne d'autre. S'il n'avait pas été aussi arrogant, Granger ne se serait jamais retrouvée toute seule dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et personne ne serait ici à chercher un moyen de la retrouver. Ils n'avaient aucune piste sérieuse, aucune idée de comment procéder et Severus ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait plus aucun contact, plus aucune crédibilité auprès de qui que ce soit. Il était inutile, il le savait, et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre en étaient conscients aussi.

Ils continuaient à lui lancer des regards en biais à intervalle régulier mais détournaient le regard dès que Severus relevait la tête.

"On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils lui veulent."

La voix de Harry sortit Severus de ses pensées. Le jeune Auror était en train de parler avec Weasley de son côté tandis que le reste des membres discutaient d'autres moyens potentiels d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où Hermione était détenue.

"Ce n'est pas Hermione qu'ils veulent."

La réponse du jeune Weasley provoqua le silence dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd.

"Ron…" commença Harry, mais le rouquin l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

"Non. On sait tous ce que ces ordures venaient faire à Pré-au-Lard et Hermione n'avait rien à voir là-dedans."

Le jeune Weasley s'était tourné en direction de Severus et il ne cherchait désormais plus à éviter son regard.

"C'est _vous_ qu'ils cherchent," cracha-t-il en direction de son ancien professeur de Potions. "C'est _vous_ qui étiez avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule en plein milieu du village, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui aviez fait ?"

Harry tenta de poser sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer, mais Weasley se contenta d'écarter son bras pour le repousser.

"S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera votre faute. J'espère que vous le savez."

Le rouquin prit une longue inspiration, comme pour tenter de se calmer, mais Severus pouvait toujours lire la colère au fond de ses yeux. Il la ressentait aussi. Weasley passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie, sans prononcer un mot de plus, puis il claqua la porte dans son sillage.

Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. Plus personne n'osa bouger ou prononcer un mot pendant ce qui parut être une éternité. Après plusieurs minutes, Minerva s'éclaircit finalement la gorge pour indiquer au staff de l'école qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard, mais Severus n'écoutait plus.

Ses poings se serrèrent contre ses hanches et il eut une envie soudaine de courir, de hurler, de faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire, sans pouvoir aider. Pour ce qui était sans doute la première fois de sa vie, Weasley avait eu raison, et Severus ne le savait que trop bien.

C'était sa faute.

* * *

"Silence !" aboya Severus pour faire taire les murmures incessants qui parcouraient sa salle de classe.

Les élèves de 6ème année étaient toujours agités, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de leur dernier cours de la journée, mais cette fois le sujet de leurs bavardages n'échappait pas au professeur de Potions. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle, la majorité des élèves s'étaient tournés vers le pupitre que Miss Granger occupait habituellement, et ils continuaient à lancer des regards dans sa direction. Particulièrement lorsque Severus les rappelait à l'ordre.

L'oeil du professeur était lui-même attiré par le pupitre vide.

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Miss Granger avait disparu, et l'Ordre n'était pas plus près de la retrouver aujourd'hui que juste après son enlèvement. Potter et Weasley n'avaient aucune piste au Ministère, les entretiens d'Arthur n'avaient rien donné. Tonks avait bien eu une piste suite à une interpellation dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais cela n'avait rien donné non plus au final.

Les nerfs de Severus étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il se sentait responsable. Il l'était, il le savait. Mais au lieu de pouvoir aider à la retrouver pour soulager sa conscience, le professeur de Potions était coincé au château sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de surveiller des adolescents.

En l'espace de deux jours il avait retiré une moyenne de 250 points par maison. Minerva n'avait rien osé dire en voyant l'état des sabliers dans le hall du château, mais Severus la soupçonnait d'avoir annulé toutes ses décisions des derniers jours. Au fond, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinq-centième fois depuis le début du cours, le regard de Severus se retrouva attiré par le pupitre de Miss Granger. Elle l'avait - souvent - agacé à donner les réponses à ses élèves, à leur attribuer des notes bien supérieures à ce que leur travail méritait. Elle ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis depuis qu'il avait accepté de la prendre en tant qu'apprenti, ou plus exactement, elle avait toujours été… là.

Severus ne savait pas comment le décrire autrement. Miss Granger n'avait jamais vraiment été absente, ni même en retard. Elle était toujours là, toujours à faire le tour de la classe, toujours à tenter de corriger les recettes que Severus donnait à ses élèves, toujours à venir lui poser des questions, toujours à venir lui parler.

La salle de classe lui paraissait étrangement silencieuse aujourd'hui.

Le professeur de Potions ne s'était jamais véritablement rendu compte de la place que la jeune Gryffondor avait prise dans ses cours, dans sa classe. Il n'avait rêvé que de la voir abandonner pendant les premiers mois qu'elle avait passé avec lui, et puis il avait fini par apprendre à tolérer sa présence. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il en viendrait à regretter de ne plus l'avoir avec lui.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus que 5 minutes avant la fin du cours.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : être enfin seul dans ses quartiers. Il avait besoin d'être là où personne ne pourrait le juger, il le faisait bien assez lui-même. Les professeurs de l'école s'étaient montré particulièrement bienveillants à son égard, personne n'avait osé lui parler de la disparition de Miss Granger depuis son altercation avec Weasley. Mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Ils se disaient sans doute que Severus devrait être en train de chercher la jeune femme, qu'il préférait rester caché au château plutôt que d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ils pensaient sûrement que tout était de sa faute, même si personne n'avait osé en rajouter après Weasley. Le pire, c'était que Severus était d'accord avec eux.

Il s'était montré odieux avec Hermione Granger, et l'attitude qui lui avait paru si justifiée il y a quelques jours lui donnait une impression bien différente aujourd'hui. Si elle n'avait pas osé lui parler du danger qu'il avait couru en traquant les mangemorts, serait-elle encore au château ? Si lui ne s'était pas énervé, ne l'avait pas chassée, serait-elle dans sa salle de cours à cet instant même ?

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela il y a quelques semaines encore, mais à cet instant, Severus aurait donné cher pour entendre la voix de la jeune Miss je-sais-tout résonner contre les pierres des cachots.

Severus avait peut-être causé la mort d'une Gryffondor qui avait fait l'erreur de voir en lui autre chose qu'un homme solitaire, dangereux. Une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur de Potions sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement au fond de sa poitrine et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre. Encore deux minutes.

"Le cours est terminé !" beugla-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter plus d'un élève. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle en fit même tomber son dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron, provoquant des bulles inquiétantes. Le professeur Rogue vida le chaudron d'un geste de la main avant de lancer un regard noir à sa classe. "Dehors !"

Les élèves de 6ème année ne se firent pas prier et se levèrent comme un homme, se ruant presque dans le couloir. Même la réaction de peur de ses élèves ne suffit pas à lui changer les idées.

Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme était en train de subir à cet instant précis ? Par sa faute.

Depuis le début, Severus se refusait à imaginer l'éventualité que Hermione Granger soit morte. Il passait une bonne partie de son temps à se persuader qu'elle avait plus de valeur pour Carrow et sa troupe vivante, mais plus les jours passaient et plus sa conviction s'effondrait.

Une image de la jeune femme aux mains des Mangemorts le plongea dans un accès de rage, et Severus fit voler plusieurs échantillons de sa classe précédente d'un grand geste du bras. Les fioles s'écrasèrent contre les pierres des cachots dans un brouhaha satisfaisant et Severus se fit la remarque qu'il allait devoir donner une bonne note aux élèves dont il avait détruit les échantillons. Granger en serait ravie, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent au fond du couloir, mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention, ses yeux rivés sur les morceaux de verres qui jonchaient désormais le sol de la classe. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix retentit dans son dos.

"Severus !" l'appela le professeur McGonagall.

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il presque sans prendre la peine de se retourner. "Épargnez-moi les leçons de morale, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de m'énerver."

"Non, Severus…"

La voix du professeur McGonagall était faible, comme si le souffle lui manquait et c'est sans doute cela qui fit que Severus se tourna vers elle. La directrice des Gryffondors avait le teint livide.

Severus sentit son souffle se couper à son tour alors que des dizaines de scénarios lui passaient par la tête. Granger. Minerva venait forcément le voir pour lui parler de la jeune femme. Severus avait l'impression que le professeur de Métamorphose était là depuis une dizaine de minutes mais qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit uniquement dans le but de le torturer. Il avait une envie folle de la secouer pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais les pieds du professeur de Potions restèrent cloués au sol.

Minerva pris une longue inspiration et Severus eut la sensation qu'elle venait de lui voler le peu d'air qu'il lui restait dans les poumons.

"Les Malfoys viennent de nous envoyer un hibou," annonça-t-elle finalement. "Ils les ont retrouvés."

* * *

Hermione avait la sensation que quelqu'un plantait un couteau au fond de son estomac, puis s'amusait à le tourner à rythme irrégulier pour infliger le plus de douleur possible. Elle essayait de crier, mais elle n'avait plus de voix depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ses cris étaient faibles, presque entièrement silencieux. Les seuls sons qui venaient perturber le silence de la salle étaient les commentaires, parfois les rires de ses bourreaux.

La mangemort relâcha son sort et la jeune femme prit une longue inspiration, l'air venant brûler ses poumons. Elle se mit à tousser, ses mouvements réveillant les douleurs des coups qu'on lui avait donnés et des sortilèges dont elle avait été la victime.

"Je peux faire ça encore plusieurs semaines," déclara Carrow, faisant tournoyer sa baguette du bout de ses doigts. "À vrai dire, je ne demande que ça. Si j'ai de la chance, il te reste encore quelques mois avant d'abandonner complètement."

La jeune femme étouffa un rire creux. Sa voix était rauque et le simple fait de prononcer un mot lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un versait de l'acide au fond de sa gorge.

"Il y a vraiment des gens assez stupides pour se faire avoir par ce genre de réplique ?"

Le visage d'Alecto Carrow se fendit en une grimace et Hermione regretta son audace avant même de savoir ce que la Mangemort allait faire. Elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et s'approcha de la jeune sorcière à terre sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Son pied partit plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'anticipa et le coup de la Mangemort contre son estomac lui coupa le souffle.

Ses respirations ressemblaient plus à des sifflements qu'à autre chose, et chaque inspiration était difficile, douloureuse.

"Endoloris !"

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put pas retenir un cri de douleur, sa voix résonnant contre les pierres de la cave où elle imaginait être. Toutes les fibres de son corps lui donnaient l'impression d'être en train de brûler. C'était comme si un million d'insectes s'étaient réfugiés sous sa peau et la piquaient, tiraient pour s'échapper. La douleur était insoutenable.

La jeune femme sentit son corps lâcher prise, elle n'y voyait quasiment déjà plus. Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, Carrow relâcha son sort. La Mangemort s'accroupit à côté de la jeune Gryffondor, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Mais Hermione n'arrivait presque plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu finiras bien par nous dire comment entrer dans le château."

La jeune femme sentit une larme commencer à se former au coin de son oeil et ne fit rien pour la retenir. Même son cerveau commençait à l'abandonner, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle n'arrivait même plus à différencier réalité et fiction. Elle allait mourir ici.

Alors que son corps lâchait finalement prise, la jeune femme eut presque l'impression d'entendre un bruit sourd dans le couloir qui menait à l'étage. Elle sentit son dos retomber lourdement contre les pierres froides et fit le voeu silencieux de ne pas se réveiller.

* * *

Severus sentit à peine l'entaille que le sort de Nott avait fait au niveau de son bras, ses doigts se resserrant simplement sur sa baguette pour ne pas la lâcher. Potter était à côté de lui, ses gestes plus rapides et précis que Severus ne les auraient imaginés. Après moins d'une minute de combat et avec l'aide de Black, le jeune Auror avait réussi à désarmer Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius Black l'avait ensuite envoyé voler contre le mur de la cave où ils les avaient trouvés, l'assommant au passage. Severus entendit un craquement sinistre retentir avec le choc mais ne prit pas une seule seconde pour se demander si Lestrange était encore en vie.

Rémus, Neville et Minerva étaient occupés à contenir les sortilèges de Carrow. La Mangemort n'avait jamais été la plus maline de la classe, ni la plus agréable, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel, elle avait rarement rencontré son égal. Les trois sorciers n'étaient pas de trop pour la contenir. Severus, quant à lui, était seul face à Julian Nott. Il tenta d'entailler la main du sorcier, comptant sur le fait que le Mangemort ne serait pas assez rapide pour contrer le sort à temps, mais son sortilège manqua sa cible d'une poignée de millimètres. Nott releva la tête, son regard impénétrable. Severus n'aurait pas le temps de contrer le sort que le Mangemort allait lancer, il le savait avant même que le coup ne parte.

Le sortilège partit à une vitesse folle et Severus eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement sur le côté, vain, avant de voir un sortilège arriver de derrière lui. Le sort de Nott rebondit sur le bouclier que quelqu'un avait conjuré et passa au dessus de la silhouette inanimée de Hermione Granger avant de s'écraser contre le mur. À cet instant, Severus aperçut Potter apparaître à ses côtés, sa baguette tendue en direction du Mangemort.

C'était sa chance.

"Sectumsempra !" hurla-t-il juste après que Harry ait lancé son sort pour désarmer Nott.

Le Mangemort eut à peine le temps de contrer le sortilège de l'Auror que Severus vit son propre sort heurter Nott au niveau de l'épaule droite. Il lâcha sa baguette sous le coup de la douleur et Severus en profita pour le pétrifier d'un dernier mouvement de baguette.

Harry fit un pas en avant pour arrêter le saignement du Mangemort à contrecoeur alors que Severus s'était déjà tourné en direction de Carrow. Toute seule contre une petite dizaine de membres de l'Ordre, elle n'avait aucune chance, et elle le savait. Ses mouvements devenaient désespérés et son regard était habité d'une folie que Severus lui même n'avait jamais vue.

La Mangemort ne se mit à sourire que trop tard pour que Severus ne comprenne.

Elle tourna le poignet pour diriger sa baguette vers Hermione, l'incantation déjà sur ses lèvres. Severus leva sa baguette à son tour, mais il ne serait pas assez rapide, il le savait.

Harry laissa échapper un cri sourd alors qu'il faisait un bond de côté pour se placer entre Carrow et sa meilleure amie. Trop tard.

"Avada Ke…"

Le sortilège de Rémus la percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière et la forçant à lâcher sa baguette sous le choc. Minerva et Sirius se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de la récupérer, la pétrifiant finalement pour être sûrs qu'elle ne leur poserait plus de problème.

"Hermione !" cria Harry, déjà agenouillé auprès de la jeune femme.

Le jeune auror avait une main posée sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor, mais il n'osait pas la secouer pour la réveiller, comme par peur de la casser. En deux enjambées, Severus était à son niveau.

"Écartez-vous," ordonna-t-il, soulagé de voir que Potter avait choisi le bon moment pour commencer à obéir aux ordres. Le professeur de Potions s'agenouilla à son tour.

Rémus arriva derrière lui, son regard rivé sur le corps de la jeune femme comme s'il espérait pouvoir deviner comment l'aider rien qu'en l'observant. Severus aurait aimé avoir le même pouvoir à cet instant.

Il posa délicatement deux doigts contre la tempe de la jeune femme, se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour masquer ses paroles aux oreilles du reste du groupe.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il avant de pénétrer son esprit.

Severus aperçut Hermione envoyer son Patronus à Pré-au-Lard, quelques secondes seulement avant que les Mangemorts ne la désarment. Elle se réveillait dans la cave. Carrow la torturait, Severus pouvait sentir la douleur de la jeune femme comme si c'était la sienne et il se força à continuer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ? Elle a besoin d'un médicomage !"

La voix de Sirius résonna dans la pièce, mais Severus l'entendit à peine.

"Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait," répondit Rémus dans un murmure, avec un calme impressionnant au vu de la situation.

Nott venait lui apporter un morceau de pain, il le jetait à terre avant de donner un coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer vers Hermione. Elle était à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tout faisait mal. La voix de Carrow contre les murs de la cave, des sortilèges Doloris, les uns après les autres. Les questions des Mangemorts pour comprendre comment entrer dans l'école, où le trouver, lui…

Severus coupa la connexion brusquement, sa main gauche se resserrant si fort qu'elle lui fit presque mal. Il passa sa main droite sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Minerva et Londubat avaient fini de restreindre les Mangemorts et les faisaient désormais léviter, leurs corps inanimés se cognant les uns contre les autres sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher.

"Le sortilège Doloris," confirma finalement Severus d'une voix sèche que personne ne prit pour lui. "Il faut la ramener à Poudlard au plus vite. Pompom pourra nous en dire plus."

Rémus fit un pas en avant et commença à se baisser pour attraper Hermione, mais Severus l'arrêta d'un regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de la faire léviter sans savoir combien de sorts son corps avait déjà dû subir dans les derniers jours, mais ce n'était pas à Lupin de le faire.

Lorsque Severus relâcha finalement son poing, sa paume était parsemée de marques d'ongles. Il avait presque franchi la peau.

Il passa son bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme, l'attrapant sous les genoux de l'autre côté avant de la soulever. Elle ne pesait rien. Son visage était déjà légèrement émacié et Severus sentit son coeur se serrer à cette image.

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, les yeux légèrement baissés pour éviter de croiser leurs regards, mais Rémus l'attrapa tout de même. Le Lycanthrope soutint son regard plusieurs secondes avant de hocher doucement la tête.

"En route," déclara finalement le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 6ème chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Je précise quand même pour le dernier geste de Carrow : Je pense qu'elle s'est sentie piégée, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir, alors elle a cherché à faire le plus de mal possible en attaquant la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne peux rien vous promettre en terme de date pour le suivant. Je viens déjà à peine de finir celui-ci ^^**

 **Entre les deux semaines pas chez moi et ma semaine malade, j'ai pris pas mal de retard, je suis désolée. Mais comme toujours, je vous poste la suite dès que possible (peut-être la semaine prochaine).**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors déjà, je tiens à m'excuser, ce chapitre a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. J'ai été débordée au travail et sur des trucs persos, du coup j'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à cette histoire. Mais je ne l'abandonne pas, au contraire !**

 **Donc, désolée pour l'attente :( Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même (et au moins je ne vous avais pas laissés sur un énorme cliffhanger cette fois) ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient suivi Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école, à part Harry et Neville qui s'étaient chargés d'amener les coupables au Ministère. Potter n'avait pas réussi à partir avant d'avoir fait jurer à Black - une bonne dizaine de fois - qu'il le tiendrait au courant dès qu'on aurait des nouvelles de son amie.

Le jeune auror avait toujours tendance à agacer Severus - un euphémisme, encore une fois - mais il devait avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait aussi mauvaise impression que prévu ces derniers jours. Dans le langage du professeur Rogue, cela ressemblait presque à un compliment.

Potter avait été impliqué, il n'avait pas dormi ou fait de pause depuis l'enlèvement de Miss Granger, et même si Severus détestait l'idée qu'il ait pu être plus utile que lui, il se devait de respecter ses intentions.

Mme Pomfresh les avait éjectés de l'infirmerie à peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait prêté attention qu'à la jeune femme inconsciente que Severus avait déposée sur un lit, hurlant presque au reste du groupe de sortir pour la laisser travailler. Severus avait du mal à accepter qu'on puisse se montrer aussi autoritaire avec lui, mais dans le cas présent, il n'avait pas protesté. Pomfresh pouvait bien être aussi pénible qu'elle le souhaitait, du moment qu'elle guérissait Hermione.

Severus, Minerva, Lupin et Black attendaient dans le couloir. Les trois anciens Gryffondor se tenaient droit, comme si quelqu'un les soutenait physiquement, et ils jetaient des regards fréquents en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie. Severus, quant à lui, n'avait pas réussi à tenir en place plus de trente secondes d'affilée. Il faisait les cent pas devant la porte, sa robe traînant derrière lui sur le sol du château. Black lui lançait des regards de temps en temps et tapait du pied par terre, de toute évidence agacé de le voir s'agiter de la sorte. Severus avait du mal à voir cela comme une raison de s'arrêter, mais dans tous les cas, il en aurait été incapable.

Ses nerfs étaient en feu. Il avait senti Hermione respirer en arrivant auprès d'elle plusieurs heures auparavant, mais son souffle s'était fait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du château. Il ne l'entendait presque plus respirer du tout quand il avait enfin fini par atteindre l'infirmerie.

Même si la jeune femme s'en sortait physiquement, il était impossible d'évaluer les séquelles que ces derniers jours allaient lui laisser.

Severus glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe, ses doigts se resserrant autour de sa baguette. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il lui était insoutenable de rester ici à attendre. À attendre de savoir l'étendu des dommages qu'il avait causés, encore une fois.

Qu'allait-il faire si elle ne s'en sortait pas ?

Severus s'était toujours félicité de ne rien laisser le surprendre. Sa vie avait fait en sorte de lui apprendre à toujours tout anticiper, le pire surtout. Pendant la guerre, son rôle avait été de tout savoir, de tout préparer, sa vie en avait dépendu. Mais ça. Ça, il refusait de l'envisager.

Black laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. De toute évidence, il n'arrivait pas à attendre sans rien faire non plus. Severus resserra sa main autour de sa baguette encore une fois pour s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque. Il n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit, tout était de sa faute après tout.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit finalement quelques minutes plus tard et les 4 membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent comme un seul homme en direction de Mme Pomfresh.

"Alors ?" demanda Minerva, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude. "Comment va-t-elle ?"

Pompom laissa échapper un soupir avant de fermer la porte de l'infirmerie derrière elle.

"Elle est toujours inconsciente," commença-t-elle en levant les mains pour tenter de les rassurer. Un sourire épuisé fendit son visage. "Mais elle est hors de danger."

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut le groupe. Rémus attrapa la main de Black et la serra, forçant Severus à détourner le regard.

"Gardera-t-elle des séquelles ?"

Lupin venait d'ôter les mots de la bouche de Severus, même si le professeur de Potions n'était pas certain qu'il aurait osé poser la question. Elle allait survivre, il était déjà soulagé de savoir au moins ça.

"Physiques, non," répondit Pompom. "Je la garderai à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs semaines pour m'en assurer. Psychologiques par contre…"

L'infirmière haussa les épaules pour préciser qu'ils ne pourraient le savoir que lorsque la jeune femme se réveillerait. Lupin hocha la tête, son visage encore tendu. Severus ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il serait lui-même détendu un jour.

Elle allait s'en sortir.

"Merci, Pompom," se contenta de dire Severus avant de faire volte-face, sa cape volant dans son dos. Sans ajouter un mot, le professeur de Potions se dirigea à grands pas en direction des cachots, laissant les 3 autres membres de l'Ordre plantés là.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression que tous ses membres étaient en feu. Ses jambes la tiraient, ses bras aussi, son ventre, sa tête, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Tout était douloureux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais elle se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Le soleil tapait contre les vitres de l'infirmerie, protégeant légèrement la pièce du froid de la fin de l'automne. L'infirmerie de l'école. Elle était à Poudlard, l'Ordre avait réussi à la retrouver.

Le premier sentiment qui aurait dû lui venir était sans doute du soulagement, mais il était difficile de se sentir soulagée alors que tout son corps lui donnait la sensation d'être en train de crier de douleur. Ce qu'Hermione ressentit en premier, c'était de la honte.

La honte de s'être éloignée du groupe alors qu'ils étaient tous prévenus du danger. La honte de s'être fait attaquée alors qu'on lui avait demandé de venir à Pré-au-Lard pour protéger les élèves. La honte d'avoir été trouvée par ses amis et ses collègues, dans un état qu'elle imaginait lamentable. Mais plus que tout, la honte d'avoir abandonné. De ne pas avoir pu s'en sortir elle-même.

À peine avait-elle essayé de se relever qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités venir du fond de l'infirmerie et dans sa direction.

"Restez allongée, voyons !"

N'importe quelle infirmière aurait utilisé un ton doux et compatissant en s'adressant à un patient dans l'état de la jeune femme; pas Mme Pomfresh. Son ton était dur et cassant, mais terriblement efficace. Hermione sentit ses bras la tirer et se laissa retomber lourdement contre son oreiller. Mme Pomfresh arriva à son chevet quelques secondes plus tard et s'empressa d'attraper son poignet entre deux doigts pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Apparemment satisfaite, elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir observer sa patiente.

Le geste donna à Hermione l'impression d'être nue. Elle se força à ne pas se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle pouvait sentir quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les ravala difficilement.

"Vous allez vous en sortir," annonça Pompom avec un léger sourire. "À condition de vous reposer."

Hermione se força à hocher la tête. Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout instant et refusait que l'infirmière du château la voie. Elle s'était laissée avoir par les mangemorts, mais elle serait forte maintenant.

L'infirmière plongea une main dans la poche de sa blouse et en sortit une fiole à la couleur verdâtre qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. Une potion de sommeil. Mme Pomfresh la posa sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit avant d'attraper le regard de la jeune Gryffondor.

"Essayez de vous rendormir," ajouta-t-elle. "Prenez la potion si vous n'y arrivez pas. Votre corps a besoin de repos."

Hermione acquiesça, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour garder son calme tandis que Mme Pomfresh faisait volte face pour se diriger vers son bureau au fond de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme se tourna pour cacher son visage au regard de l'infirmière alors qu'une première larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais les images de son emprisonnement l'aggressèrent immédiatement, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux. Son coeur avait commencé à battre la chamade. Hermione leva une main pour essuyer la larme qui roulait contre sa joue avant d'attraper la potion que Mme Pomfresh lui avait laissée. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil sans cela.

Elle l'avala d'une traite avant de se rallonger, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine dans un geste qui l'avait toujours rassurée quand elle était petite. Son effet était très limité aujourd'hui.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Hermione nota les différents objets qui avaient été posés sur sa table de chevet. Elle aperçut sa baguette et tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais elle était déjà trop faible pour s'en emparer, elle sentit simplement ses doigts l'effleurer et remercia Harry d'avoir pensé à la lui ramener. Elle était presque sûre que c'était son meilleur ami qui avait pris le temps de la chercher pour pouvoir la rassurer. Une pile de vêtements était également sur la table de chevet, Ginny les lui avait surement rapportés pour qu'elle puisse se changer si elle voulait.

Et derrière cela, la jeune femme aperçut une pile de livres avec une note posée contre. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de lire.

" _Pour vous éviter de vous ennuyer."_

Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha pour essayer de déchiffrer le titre des grimoires. Tout n'était pas clair, mais les quelques mots qu'elle réussit à lire furent suffisants pour comprendre qui avait écrit la note. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle reconnaissait bien l'écriture du professeur Rogue.

Severus Rogue lui avait amené des livres de potions pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, la jeune femme sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir mêlé d'un sanglot alors que son corps commençait à lâcher prise.

Hermione avait commencé à pleurer lorsque le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait commencé à se sentir un peu mieux. Ses muscles la tiraient toujours dès qu'elle tentait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mais la douleur était moins aiguë qu'à son réveil. Elle arrivait désormais à rester éveillée plusieurs heures d'affilée sans sentir ses yeux se fermer tout seuls, et la jeune femme en avait profité pour avancer dans la liste des ouvrages que le professeur Rogue lui avait apportés.

Elle arrivait à la fin d'un chapitre lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'infirmerie. Les arrivants étaient aussi discrets qu'un troupeau et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. La jeune femme reposa son livre sur la table de chevet après avoir soigneusement noté la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

Le sourire qui fendit son visage avait beau être douloureux, elle ne trouva pas la force de l'arrêter.

"Alors, comment ça va ?" demanda Harry à peine eut-il franchi la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui lança un regard noir même si Hermione était la seule patiente de l'école. "Mieux qu'hier ?"

Le jeune Auror n'avait pas pris la peine de baisser le ton de sa voix et l'infirmière laissa échapper un soupir agacé avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Hermione ne put pas retenir un léger rire qui se transforma en toux avec la douleur. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Harry, Ginny et Neville la regardaient comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne se casse en deux.

"Mieux qu'hier," confirma-t-elle dans un hochement de tête.

"Et vous ?" demanda la jeune femme après quelques secondes, consciente qu'une certaine gêne persistait dans le groupe. Elle était gênée de s'être fait capturée, eux de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher. Hermione savait que ses anciens camarades de classe n'oseraient pas aborder le sujet directement, et ça lui convenait.

Harry hocha les épaules, par peur d'aborder le sujet de ce qu'il allait arriver à Carrow et sa troupe. Hermione savait qu'ils avaient été arrêtés, et savoir qu'ils allaient surement passer le reste de leur vie à Azkaban lui suffisait.

"Les examens d'hiver approchent," tenta Ginny.

Hermione se tourna vers la jeune rouquine. "Tu continues à travailler la botanique, j'espère."

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et ce seul son suffit à rompre la tension qui s'était installée. Le jeune auror jeta un regard en direction de sa petite-amie avant de poser une main sur le lit d'Hermione.

"Ginny pensait que tu allais oublier de lui rappeler qu'elle avait du retard à rattraper en botanique. Je lui ai dit qu'elle se trompait, mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire."

"Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien que je travaille puisque je suis nulle."

"Tu es loin d'être nulle," interrompit Neville. "Mais tu ne veux pas faire d'effort."

Hermione se laissa bercer par les bruits d'une dispute qu'elle avait entendu des dizaines de fois ces dernières semaines. Ginny avait commencé à s'agacer et la jeune femme dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle échangeait des regards complices avec Harry, qui lui aussi donnait l'impression de lutter pour ne pas rire.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient tous recommencé à la traiter normalement. Elle savait que tout serait différent maintenant, pendant un moment au moins, mais elle se laissa profiter des quelques instants d'insouciance que cette discussion avait provoqués.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, elle était redevenue la Hermione _d'avant_.

"On verra," finit par abdiquer Ginny face à l'insistance de Neville, mettant un terme à la discussion. La jeune rouquine se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit une pile de livres que la jeune apprentie reconnut immédiatement. Les grimoires de Métamorphoses sur lesquels elle avait commencé à travailler avant de… Avant.

"J'ai pensé que tu finirais par t'ennuyer un peu."

La jeune Weasley ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire timide, comme si elle n'était toujours pas sûre de pouvoir mentionner le fait que sa jeune amie allait sans doute rester coincée à l'infirmerie pendant un moment. Hermione attrapa les livres avec un sourire, les posant sur ses genoux car leur poids lui était familier et rassurant. Elle tourna la tête en direction de sa table de chevet.

"Là je pense que je ne m'ennuierai pas," expliqua-t-elle en désignant les livres du professeur Rogue d'un geste du menton. "Merci, Ginny."

Harry se pencha vers la table de la jeune femme, les sourcils légèrement froncés. "Qui t'a apporté ça ?"

"Le professeur Rogue," répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Il a dû passer quand j'étais encore… Avant que je me réveille."

Le jeune auror échangea un regard avec Ginny et Hermione se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Le fait que le professeur Rogue lui apporte des livres de potions ne lui avait pas paru étrange sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça l'était un peu. Peut-être.

Elle n'était plus certaine de rien en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le directeur des Serpentards.

"Ça m'évitera de prendre trop de retard," poursuivit Hermione dans un petit rire. Elle avait l'impression étrange d'être en train de se justifier sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Harry se retint à peine de lever les yeux au ciel, le geste avait eu l'air si douloureux qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu le manquer.

"Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu continues de suivre les cours."

Hermione le savait très bien, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de routine dans sa vie, de retrouver des habitudes, des choses normales. Et pour elle, ça signifiait continuer à étudier. Le jeune auror pensait sans doute qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Hermione avait besoin de rester occupée.

"J'irai doucement," répondit-elle finalement d'une voix douce mais ferme. "Promis."

Harry ne la croyait pas, elle le savait, et il savait qu'elle savait, mais personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit sur la question. Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le geste était difficile étant donné que Hermione était assise dans son lit, mais la jeune Gryffondor savoura tout de même la proximité de son amie. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

"On va te laisser te reposer," conclut la jeune rouquine avant de s'écarter.

Hermione aperçut sa jeune amie lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Harry et fut prise d'une affection incroyable pour la jeune Weasley. Harry hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de la jeune Gryffondor pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Neville se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main et de lui lancer un sourire bienveillant avant de faire demi-tour pour suivre Harry.

"Ginny !" appela Hermione alors que la jeune femme était sur le point de s'en aller.

Hermione attrapa une enveloppe qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de chevet hier au soir, la serrant entre ses doigts. Ginny fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais ne posa pas de question. La jeune apprentie laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de tendre l'enveloppe à son amie. Le nom des destinataires se lisait aisément.

 _Mr et Mme Granger_

 _249 Caledonian Road_

 _N7 9RP London_

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la jeune femme l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

"Pourrais-tu poster ça pour moi ? Par la poste moldue…"

La jeune rouquine donnait l'impression de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, d'avoir des questions, mais elle resta muette. Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête et de ranger l'enveloppe dans sa veste avant de venir faire un câlin rapide à son amie.

"Merci," souffla Hermione alors que la jeune Gryffondor rejoignait les deux garçons à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Pendant ses journées de captivité, Hermione avait été torturée par des Mangemorts, mais lorsqu'elle avait été seule, elle s'était torturée elle-même. Elle avait pensé à ses parents, au fait qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle était. Et puis, elle s'était demandé si ses parents le sauraient si elle n'en sortait pas vivante.

Elle s'était fait la promesse de leur demander pardon si elle en avait l'occasion un jour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de voir s'ils pourraient le lui accorder.

* * *

Hermione était congelée. Les pierres de la cave se plantaient dans son dos et lui donnaient la sensation d'être des couteaux contre sa peau. Elle essayait de trouver le sommeil depuis plusieurs heures, mais elle en était incapable. La vieille tuyauterie du château où elle se trouvait faisait trop de bruit, et dans le silence de la pièce cela donnait l'impression d'un vacarme. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, elle avait envie de crier, de pleurer.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et se mit à gémir. Elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter avant que Carrow n'arrive, elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'elle commençait à l'atteindre, surtout pas. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et la Mangemort leva sa baguette, son sourire déformant les traits de son visage en une vision atroce.

Hermione sentit le sort la percuter et ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Le rire de Carrow résonnait contre les pierres, Hermione n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Elle se débattait, comme si elle pouvait arrêter la torture en se gigotant assez. Mais la douleur s'intensifiait.

La jeune femme sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules et la secouer violemment. Des voix retentissaient quelque part au loin… Des voix qu'elle avait déjà entendues mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

"Miss Granger ! Réveillez-vous !"

Hermione entendit quelqu'un crier juste à côté d'elle et ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. La lumière du jour l'aveugla immédiatement et elle tenta de se relever mais des bras la maintenaient allongée.

Le souffle court, la jeune femme se tourna et aperçut Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue à côté d'elle, la mine inquiète. Pompom tenait fermement ses épaules.

"Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve," expliqua l'infirmière avant de détendre doucement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la jeune femme pour la maintenir dans son lit.

Hermione se laissa retomber lourdement contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux pour bloquer l'image de l'infirmière et du professeur face à elle. Elle avait dû crier dans son sommeil.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et la jeune femme se sentit rougir à l'idée d'avoir alerté Mme Pomfresh pour un cauchemar. Pire que cela, le professeur Rogue l'avait vue aussi. Elle déglutit difficilement, sa salive brûlant sa gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais prit une longue inspiration pour retenir ses larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Le visage de l'infirmière trahissait son inquiétude, mais celui du professeur Rogue était fermé, son expression indéchiffrable. Hermione se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de regretter d'avoir perdu du temps à la former, perdu du temps sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas assez forte.

Mme Pomfresh se pencha sur Hermione et posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. La jeune femme se sentit d'autant plus humiliée par ce geste que le professeur Rogue la fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

"Je peux vous apporter un calmant si vous…"

"Non, merci," l'interrompit Hermione, sentant ses joues la brûler. "Ça va aller."

L'infirmière fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de prendre la direction de son bureau, laissant Hermione seule avec le professeur Rogue.

La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que le directeur des Serpentards fasse volte-face et s'en aille à son tour, mais l'ancien Mangemort demeura immobile. Hermione attrapa le haut de sa couette fermement entre ses doigts, incapable de rester sans rien faire. Le silence était pesant, tellement que la jeune femme avait la sensation de le ressentir physiquement.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminable, le professeur Rogue se tourna. Elle était sûre qu'il était en train de partir, mais le professeur se contenta d'attraper une chaise posée à côté d'un autre lit et de la ramener près du lit d'Hermione. Il s'assit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Hermione avait une boule au fond de la gorge mais n'osa pas tousser, de peur de déranger le silence qui s'était installé. Elle jetait des regards en direction des livres posés sur sa table de chevet, puis en direction du professeur Rogue, incapable de savoir si elle devait parler ou non.

Lorsqu'elle prit finalement la parole, sa voix était rauque.

"Je suis désolée, je ne pensais que je cri… Que je faisais du bruit."

"Pour la sorcière la plus douée de votre génération, vous pouvez être très stupide," se contenta de répondre le professeur Rogue.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû être offensée par sa remarque, mais elle était trop occupée à se demander ce qu'il faisait là pour se sentir insultée. Elle leva le bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et sentit ses muscles la tirer. Elle esquissa une grimace mais n'arrêta pas son geste. Le regard du professeur Rogue suivit son mouvement puis détourna finalement le regard un peu brutalement, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il la fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

"Ne vous excusez pas pour vos cauchemars," ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, sans la regarder. "Tout le monde en a."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle retint la question alors qu'elle était au bord de ses lèvres. Le professeur se tourna finalement vers elle et accrocha son regard. L'expression sur son visage suffit à répondre aux questions que la jeune femme n'avait pas osé poser. Lui aussi.

"Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir toute seule."

La jeune femme ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec le professeur Rogue, mais une chose était certaine : elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement sous le coup de la surprise et tenta de se redresser, ignorant les protestations de tous les muscles de son corps.

"Je n'aurais pas dû partir toute seule."

Le professeur Rogue détourna de nouveau le regard, et Hermione commença à comprendre quelque chose. C'est lui qui avait honte.

"Je pense que si vous demandez autour de vous à qui revient la faute, tout le monde sera unanime."

"En effet," acquiesça la jeune femme. Le professeur avait beau être tourné, elle aperçut tout de même les traits de son visage se tendre et elle termina sa phrase. "À Alecto Carrow."

Hermione se sentait coupable de s'être fait capturée, de ne pas avoir réussi à s'échapper, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir blâmer qui que ce soit à part elle-même. Elle avait eu peur que le professeur Rogue ne soit du même avis qu'elle, qu'il ne la rejette pour de bon cette fois.

Il aurait pu poursuivre son apprentissage uniquement par sentiment d'obligation. De ce que la jeune femme lisait sur le visage du professeur, ce n'était pas le cas.

Cette pensée la rendait heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais sans qu'elle soit véritablement capable de comprendre pourquoi.

"Miss Granger…" commença le professeur Rogue mais la jeune femme l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

Elle avait fait le geste par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, mais elle se trouva surprise de voir le professeur de Potions véritablement s'interrompre dans sa phrase. Elle sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner le courage de dire ce qu'elle avait envie de demander.

"Professeur," commença-t-elle, détournant le regard malgré elle. "Après tout ça, je pense que vous pourriez peut-être m'appeler Hermione, non ?"

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le professeur Rogue demeura immobile, et la jeune femme n'osa rien ajouter. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin ? Peut-être était-il uniquement venu car il se sentait coupable, mais sans pour autant avoir véritablement changé d'avis sur elle. Peut-être qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas donné des informations sur lui aux Mangemorts pendant qu'elle était avec eux…

La jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper et commença à ressentir le besoin de justifier sa demande. Elle était sur le point d'ajouter qu'après tout, ils étaient collègues lorsque le professeur de Potions esquissa un mouvement. Si Hermione n'avait pas relevé la tête précisément à cet instant là, elle l'aurait sans doute manqué, mais elle aperçut le professeur Rogue hocher doucement la tête.

Hermione recommença à respirer pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, et d'un coup, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, comme s'il essayait de rattraper son retard. Elle se mit à hocher la tête à son tour, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Elle pointa du doigt les livres que le professeur lui avait apportés, ne sentant cette fois aucune douleur.

"J'ai presque fini l'histoire des Potions au Moyen-Âge," expliqua-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir en voyant l'expression de surprise que le professeur Rogue tenta de masquer. "J'ai pensé que ce serait plus logique de commencer par le début."

Le professeur haussa un sourcil presque moqueur. "Ce n'est pas le volume le plus intéressant, mais il reste incontournable."

"Je le trouve passionnant pourtant !"

Cette fois-ci, l'expression moqueuse du professeur fut bien plus facile à lire sur son visage. Il attrapa le regard de la jeune femme, et Hermione, si elle n'avait pas été aussi épuisée, aurait presque juré voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Il faudra que vous me donniez le nom d'un sujet que vous avez étudié sans le trouver passionnant."

Hermione était sur le point de se lancer dans une explication de la demi-année qu'elle avait passé en cours de Divination lorsqu'un mouvement à la porte de l'infirmerie attrapa son regard, la réduisant au silence.

Ron Weasley se tenait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, les pieds à peine à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme s'il attendait l'accord d'Hermione pour s'approcher.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme et aperçut Ron à son tour. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley nota le regard noir de son ancien professeur en même temps qu'il vit le sourire hésitant de son ancienne petite-amie. L'avis d'Hermione prit le dessus et il s'approcha de son lit, sa démarche incertaine.

Severus Rogue retint un léger soupir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune Gryffondor.

"Reposez-vous bien, Hermione," murmura-t-il d'une voix que la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendue. "N'hésitez pas à envoyer quelqu'un jusqu'à mon bureau si vous avez terminé ces grimoires. J'en ai une pleine bibliothèque."

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que le professeur Rogue venait de l'appeler par son prénom qu'il était déjà parti en direction de la sortie.

"Merci… Severus."

La jeune apprentie avait murmuré ce dernier mot, mais elle sentit le professeur se tendre légèrement en l'entendant. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron et son estomac se noua.

Severus croisa Weasley et lui lança un regard furtif, ne donnant pas de réponse au hochement de tête que le jeune Auror lui adressa en guise de salut. Il l'entendit s'approcher du lit d'Hermione et la saluer d'une voix légèrement crispée.

Severus Rogue s'arrêta au niveau de la porte de l'infirmerie, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Il aperçut Weasley assis sur le lit de la jeune femme, penché vers elle tandis que sa main couvrait celle de la jeune femme. Le regard d'Hermione était concentré sur l'Auror, et elle n'aperçut pas le professeur de Potions la regarder.

Les yeux de Severus s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur la main de la jeune femme, puis l'ancien Mangemort fit volte face et sortit de l'infirmerie, refusant de se demander pourquoi il se sentait soudainement si agacé.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà un peu commencé le chapitre 8, j'espère vraiment trouver le temps de bosser dessus cette semaine et surtout ce weekend. Mais dans tous les cas je finirai l'histoire, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me botter les fesses, ça me fera avancer plus vite !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de nos deux amoureux préférés :)**

 **Maintenant qu'Hermione est bien rentrée à Poudlard, que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Après plus d'une semaine passée à l'infirmerie, la jeune femme commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Son corps, en tout cas, la faisait moins souffrir. Elle avait continué à faire des cauchemars régulièrement, presque à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil, mais elle n'avait pas crié pendant un rêve depuis la dernière fois. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais le professeur Rogue le savait, elle en était sûre. Severus était revenue la voir à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois, toujours rapidement, mais il était arrivé plus d'une fois pendant qu'elle dormait. Il lui avait suffit de croiser le regard de la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle sortait à peine du même cauchemar que celui auquel il avait assisté. Avec ce même regard, Hermione comprenait qu'il savait. Aucun des deux n'avait abordé le sujet.

Hermione avait dévoré les livres de Potions qu'il lui avait rapportés. Elle arrivait désormais à tenir une journée sans avoir constamment besoin de faire une sieste, même si elle ne se sentait pas encore complètement prête à reprendre les cours.

Mme Pomfresh avait d'ailleurs été catégorique sur le sujet, jurant qu'Hermione ne quitterait pas l'infirmerie avant au moins plusieurs jours. La jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas osé protester. Elle avait de la lecture, et Harry, Ginny et Neville passaient la voir au moins une fois par jour. Même Ron était venu la voir plusieurs fois.

Hermione avait été prise au dépourvu en voyant le plus jeune frère Weasley se présenter à la porte de l'infirmerie. Leur discussion avait été étrange, entrecoupée de silences gênants, mais Hermione était soulagée qu'ils se parlent à nouveau. En décidant de mettre un terme à leur relation elle avait espéré qu'ils puissent simplement redevenir amis, mais Ron n'avait pas pu. Si elle n'avait pas regretté sa décision, elle avait regretté d'avoir perdu un de ses amis les plus proches. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Retrouver Ron lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé un membre de sa famille qu'elle croyait disparu. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'un poids sur sa poitrine avait été levé, qu'elle pouvait respirer plus librement.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé pendant aussi longtemps. Ils avaient eu des disputes à Poudlard, plus jeunes, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient retomber dans le même schéma étant adultes. Elle espérait juste ne plus avoir à le vivre à nouveau.

La jeune femme était en train de terminer le dernier des livres du professeur Rogue lorsqu'elle aperçut Ginny entrer dans l'infirmerie. Hermione ferma doucement le grimoire et le posa sur ses genoux avant de se redresser.

"Eh bien, ça a l'air d'aller mieux," déclara Ginny avant de déposer une pile de parchemins sur la table de chevet de la jeune Gryffondor. "Quand le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de pouvoir corriger les copies de ses élèves depuis l'infirmerie, je ne l'ai pas crue. Et puis je me suis souvenu qu'on parlait de toi."

La remarque, qui aurait pu paraître méchante avait été faite avec air si amusé qu'Hermione n'arriva pas à s'en offusquer. Elle haussa les épaules, se réjouissant pour la énième fois de la journée de ne plus ressentir de douleur au moindre de ses gestes.

"J'ai presque terminé mes livres," se défendit-elle. "Et je veux commencer à me remettre un peu dans le bain pour ne pas être perdue quand je reviendrai."

Ginny secoua la tête, son visage un mélange d'amusement et de consternation.

"J'aurai un peu de temps pendant les vacances de Noël," commença à marmonner la jeune femme, donnant plus l'impression de parler toute seule que de véritablement s'adresser à son amie. "Mais ça va passer vite…"

"Attends un peu," l'interrompit Ginny. "Tu viens chez nous pour Noël."

Hermione releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle faillit se donner le tournis. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ah bon ?"

Ginny secoua de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois-ci elle avait l'air plus gênée qu'amusée.

"Je pensais que Ron t'en avait parlé," expliqua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à moitié sur le lit de la jeune femme, faisant attention à ne pas la gêner. "Maman nous a dit qu'elle t'avait comptée pour Noël. Elle a invité plusieurs membres de l'Ordre aussi. La famille quoi."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais faute de mots, elle resta silencieuse. "Merci" ne semblait pas être assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait au mot "Famille". Molly la considérait comme sa fille. Bien sur, Hermione avait ses propres parents, quel que soit l'état de leurs relations, mais la jeune femme avait secrètement redouté les fêtes de fin d'année, sachant qu'elle allait sûrement les passer seule au château. La famille Weasley avait été une famille d'adoption pour Harry, et pour Hermione jusqu'à un certain point. La jeune Gryffondor avait le sentiment de pouvoir commencer à pleurer à tout moment et elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour s'en empêcher.

"Je serai là…" se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter, la voix légèrement rauque. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et se sentit encouragée par son sourire rassurant. Elle sourit à son tour. "Enfin, si Pompom me laisse sortir d'ici là."

"Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas le choix," répondit Ginny dans un rire. "Tu finiras pas t'enfuir."

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir à la question avant de hocher la tête. "Surement, oui."

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens ici ?" demanda la jeune rouquine, son visage un peu plus sérieux que quelques secondes auparavant. "Tu n'as pas encore envie de tuer Mme Pomfresh ?"

"Vu le goût des potions qu'elle continue à me faire boire, je pense que c'est elle qui essaie de me tuer."

Ginny secoua doucement la tête, mais son sourire s'effaça après quelques secondes.

"Hermione… ?"

La jeune Gryffondor leva la tête pour attraper le regard de sa jeune amie, mais Ginny regardait ailleurs.

"Oui ?"

"Je suis venue te voir il y a deux jours," commença-t-elle. Hermione sentait bien l'hésitation de la jeune Gryffondor, mais elle était également intriguée de son côté. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Ginny deux jours plus tôt. La rouquine avait dû voir que son amie avait froncé les sourcils car elle ajouta : "Je ne suis pas rentrée dans l'infirmerie."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu étais avec Ron."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Et ?"

Ginny commença à rougir légèrement, ce qui pour elle voulait dire prendre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se força à regarder Hermione dans les yeux, poursuivant ses explications avec une franchise qui prit la jeune apprentie par surprise.

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Écoute, il était assis sur ton lit, et il te tenait la main. De ce que j'ai pu voir, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la jeune rouquine l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

"Je ne juge pas, et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais j'aimerais savoir… Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?"

La jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas immédiatement. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'être à nouveau en couple avec Ron. Quelque part, cette idée la rendait triste. Elle avait retrouvé Ron, son ami, c'était tout. En tout cas, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny se posait la question, ni même comment elle pouvait en douter.

"Non," répondit-elle simplement après quelques secondes. "Ron et moi… On est amis, et c'est mieux comme ça."

Ginny hocha sèchement la tête, mais un léger sourire se cachait sur ses lèvres. "D'accord. Je voulais juste être sûre."

"Pourquoi ?"

Hermione adorait Ginny. Elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie depuis plus d'un an déjà, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème de répondre à ses questions, même sur un sujet aussi personnel que celui-là. Mais elle était étonnée de voir la jeune femme, si peu intéressée par les rumeurs ou les histoires des autres, se poser des questions sur elle et Ron.

"On parle de mon frère et de mon amie," répondit Ginny en attrapant le bout de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. "Je suis curieuse."

Hermione laissa échapper un bruit laissant entendre qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue par les explications de son amie. La rouquine laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de lâcher ses cheveux.

"Écoute, j'adore mon frère…"

"D'accord…" indiqua Hermione pour l'encourage à continuer mais sans la moindre idée de là où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

"Mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre."

Ah.

"Je n'ai rien osé dire à l'époque, parce que ça ne me regarde pas, bien sur. Mais… Mais j'ai été soulagée quand tu lui as dit que tu préférais arrêter. Aucun de vous deux n'était heureux, et Ron refusait de l'admettre et…"

La jeune femme s'interrompit brutalement, comme si elle venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, une grimace sur le visage.

"Désolée. Je ne devrais pas dire ça."

"Non," répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"Tu es sûre ?"

Hermione attrapa doucement la main de la jeune femme. "Bien sur. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi en plus."

Ginny hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter au final. Mais même si la rouquine était désormais parfaitement sereine, Hermione avait le sentiment de devoir se justifier. Elle lâcha la main de son amie, ses doigts se resserrant sur le grimoire de Potions qu'elle avait gardé sur ses genoux par réflexe.

"Je ne pense pas que Ron soit fait pour moi. Je l'adore, et il restera un de mes meilleurs amis… très longtemps j'espère. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus _mature_."

La jeune femme mima des guillemets autour du mot "mature" pour être certaine de ne pas vexer Ginny.

"Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais quelqu'un avec qui je partage des choses, quelqu'un qui aime lire, qui aime les mêmes choses que moi. Ça te paraît bête ?"

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, se sentant rassurée de la voir secouer la tête.

"Pas du tout."

"Je ne sais pas…"

Le regard de Ginny se retrouva attiré par les mains d'Hermione qui s'était resserrées autour du livre de Potions que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné. Elle le tenait de plus en plus fermement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait mais ne s'en rendait, de toute évidence, pas compte. Les lèvres de Ginny commencèrent à s'étirer en un léger sourire, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

"Je pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me challenger. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Ginny hocha la tête, son sourire grandissant avec chaque seconde qui passait.

"J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi le soir et de pouvoir parler de ma journée. J'ai envie d'en apprendre toujours plus, tu me connais. Et j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui encourage ça… Qui puisse m'aider. Et je…"

La jeune femme s'interrompit en apercevant le visage de sa jeune amie. Ginny souriait toujours, Hermione avait même presque le sentiment que la rouquine se retenait de rigoler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ginny releva la tête pour attraper le regard de la jeune apprentie. Elle secoua doucement la tête, sans pour autant réussir à arrêter de sourire.

"Rien du tout."

* * *

Mme Pomfresh avait fini par la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Pour une journée en tout cas.

Quelques jours après la visite de Ginny, Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Pompom de la laisser assister à ses cours, à condition de ne pas forcer et de ne pas participer trop activement. La jeune Gryffondor avait sauté sur l'occasion, n'osant pas pousser par peur d'agacer l'infirmière et de devoir rester au lit encore un jour de plus.

Elle s'était levée ce matin là et avait enfilé sa robe pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des mois. Ginny la lui avait ramenée plusieurs jours auparavant, mais Hermione n'en avait pas eu besoin avant ce matin là. Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude à s'habiller, mais elle s'était levée plus tôt que nécessaire en prévention. Hermione sentait le regard de l'infirmière sur elle alors qu'elle se préparait et se força à masquer les douleurs qui lui traversaient le corps. La douleur était beaucoup plus facile à ignorer maintenant que la semaine précédente, Hermione avait presque la sensation d'avoir simplement des courbatures.

Une fois habillée, la jeune femme attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ses jambes étaient encore endolories et lourdes, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus eu énormément d'occasions de les utiliser depuis qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Un chemin qu'elle faisait d'habitude en moins de 5 minutes lui prit ce matin là 15 minutes à parcourir. Elle ne croisa des élèves dans le couloir qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Les regards du groupe de Serdaigle restèrent fixés sur elle pendant plusieurs secondes, les élèves ne détournant les yeux que lorsque Hermione croisa leur regard directement. La jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir mais se força à avancer, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles de ses jambes commencer à tirer. Elle croisa un deuxième groupe à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, leurs regards la suivant avec autant d'insistance que ceux du groupe précédent. Hermione n'osa pas lever les yeux cette fois.

La Grande Salle était un endroit plein de vie. Les élèves profitaient des repas pour raconter à leurs amis ce qu'ils avaient fait en cours, la veille au soir, ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour le reste de leur journée. Ce matin là, la salle était particulièrement agitée, la majorité des élèves étant en train de se plaindre de la proximité des examens de mi-année. Hermione pouvait entendre le brouhaha des conversations depuis l'extérieur de la salle et elle pressa le pas pour s'en approcher au plus vite. Le bruit des élèves était un murmure rassurant, même après plusieurs jours passés presque seule à l'infirmerie. C'était synonyme d'un retour à la vie normale.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et se figea en même temps que les conversations des élèves de l'école. Le silence se fit, presque brutalement. Une grande majorité des élèves l'avaient vu arriver et s'étaient immédiatement interrompus, en plein milieu de leur phrase ou, comme Hermione le remarqua dans plusieurs cas, avec leur cuillère au bord des lèvres. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas prêté attention à la nouvelle arrivante avaient fini par se tourner vers elle en entendant les conversations mourir et s'étaient tu à leur tour.

Le silence de la Grande Salle était si total qu'Hermione était persuadée de pouvoir entendre la respiration de Minerva s'accélérer depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

La jeune femme sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa respiration saccadée. Elle avait eu l'habitude qu'on la regarde bizarrement avant… avant tout ça, mais c'était bien différent désormais. Elle avait la sensation terrible d'être seule au milieu d'une mer d'ennemis qui la dévisageaient, attendaient de voir si elle allait craquer. Elle était seule.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête et lui rappelaient la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette sensation d'être seule contre tous. Le bruit des conversations avait repris à l'instant même où la jeune femme avait commencé à avancer vers la table des professeurs. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir commencé à marcher.

La tête lui tournait, mais Hermione fit de son mieux pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Elle se concentra sur le mouvement de ses jambes, sur chaque dalle où elle posait les pieds. Elle était si concentrée sur ses pas qu'elle sursauta presque lorsque Minerva posa une main sur son épaule.

"Nous sommes tous heureux de vous voir sur pied," dit-elle simplement, essayant de donner à son visage un air compatissant.

Hermione hocha sèchement la tête, n'aidant pas le sentiment de vertige qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle.

"Merci, Minerva."

Rémus se leva pour lui laisser plus de place pour accéder à son siège et Hermione remarqua pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes que le brouhaha avait repris ses droits dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait des fourmis au bout des doigts. Hermione relâcha son poing, s'apercevant seulement maintenant qu'elle l'avait serré et fit de son mieux pour sourire en direction du lycanthrope. À en juger par le visage de Rémus, son sourire avait plutôt eu des airs de grimace.

"Tu reprends les cours aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda-t-il quand Hermione fut assise.

La jeune femme avait envie de prendre un bon thé et surtout de retrouver un endroit où personne ne la dévisagerait, mais cela aurait voulu dire retourner à l'infirmerie, et elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Hermione leva le bras pour attraper la théière mais son bras tremblait légèrement avec l'émotion et la fatigue et elle le reposa sur la table, priant pour que Rémus n'ait rien vu.

Le lycanthrope ne fit aucune remarque. Il attrapa la théière pour se resservir et en versa une dose généreuse dans la tasse de la jeune apprentie. Hermione sentit sa respiration se débloquer légèrement à ce geste pourtant si simple. Elle hocha la tête, ses dents venant mordre sa lèvre inférieur par réflexe.

"En quelque sorte," répondit-elle avant de se concentrer sur ses mouvements pour attraper sa tasse et boire une longue gorgée de thé. Le liquide lui brûla légèrement la gorge mais il eut au moins le mérite de lui redonner un peu de courage. Le thé avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse sur la table, ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

"Pompom me laisse assister à mes cours aujourd'hui. C'est une sorte d'essai pour l'instant."

Rémus se contenta de hocher la tête, sans apporter de réponse. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait toujours été sensible, attentif aux autres. Hermione se demanda s'il se comportait comme cela avec elle parce qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être la personne que tout le monde dévisage, si c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait naturellement plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité à personne d'être dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd'hui, mais elle était quand même reconnaissante de ne pas être toute seule.

Hermione finit de mâcher un petit morceau de toast avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Quand est prévue la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?"

Beaucoup de sorciers auraient été surpris d'entendre Hermione parler du village aussi facilement, comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'était pas rien. La jeune Gryffondor se faisait violence pour en parler, car elle savait que si elle commençait à éviter le sujet dès maintenant, ces souvenirs la hanteraient pendant longtemps. Elle refusait de se laisser faire. Et ça aussi, Rémus semblait le comprendre. Son regard se fit plus perçant, quelques secondes seulement, avant de s'adoucir à nouveau. Hermione l'imaginait sans doute, mais elle crut lire un peu de respect au fond du regard du lycanthrope.

"Minerva a prévu une après-midi au village juste avant les vacances de Noël," répondit Rémus. "Tout l'Ordre sera là pour superviser la visite."

Même avec une tournure de phrase complètement neutre, le sous-entendu était si évident qu'Hermione l'entendit presque résonner contre les murs du château. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucun incident.

"Très bien."

Rémus reprit une part d'oeufs brouillés et ne lui demanda pas si elle comptait les accompagner, encore une chose dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Hermione avala le reste de son thé et se leva, faisant de son mieux pour donner une impression d'indifférence total aux regards qui avaient de nouveau commencé à se tourner vers elle. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer et se tourna vers Rémus, se servant de son calme pour tenter de ne pas paniquer elle même, puis se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Hermione parcourut la salle le regard baissé pour essayer d'ignorer l'attention que les élèves lui portaient. Lorsqu'elle sortit finalement de la salle, la jeune femme eut l'envie soudaine de commencer à courir, de s'éloigner le plus vite possible, de respirer, mais elle se força à garder son calme, consciente qu'elle allait très certainement croiser des élèves dans le couloir. Elle avança dans les couloirs sans véritablement regarder où elle allait, ses pieds la dirigeant vers la salle de Potions purement par réflexe et sans enregistrer les protestations de ses muscles.

Elle transpirait déjà légèrement lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la salle de Potions.

La porte était entrouverte et la jeune femme se permit de frapper doucement à la porte pour demander au professeur Rogue si elle pouvait rentrer. L'idée d'aller se réfugier dans une salle de classe, loin du passage des foules d'élèves dans les couloirs était très séduisante.

"Professeur ?" appela-t-elle, étonnée d'entendre à quel point elle était essoufflée. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me pose à l'intérieur en attendant le début du cours ?"

Le professeur Rogue, assit à son bureau et plongé dans ses livres jusqu'à l'interruption de la jeune femme, releva les yeux au son de sa voix. L'agacement se lisait clairement sur son visage, mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de regretter de l'avoir dérangé que ses traits s'étaient déjà légèrement adoucis. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de lui indiquer son pupitre d'un geste de la main. Sa façon à lui de lui dire d'entrer.

La familiarité du geste du professeur, l'habitude que la jeune femme avait d'arriver avant le cours pour se préparer, tout, jusqu'au visage du professeur Rogue plongé dans ses pensées la rassurait. Elle prit une longue inspiration, silencieuse pour ne pas que le professeur de Potions l'entende, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac, son carnet et sa plume avant de lever les yeux vers le tableau. Le professeur avait déjà noté le nom de la potion sur laquelle les élèves allaient travailler et Hermione ouvrit son livre de potions pour se souvenir de la recette.

Hermione se plongea dans sa recette, notant quelques idées d'améliorations. Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer, ou peut-être avait-elle juste perdu l'habitude de réfléchir à des alternatives dans la préparation d'une potion, et après quelques minutes, la jeune femme reposa sa plume sur son bureau. Elle leva les yeux vers le bureau du professeur, mais Severus - rien que le fait de penser au professeur Rogue par son prénom provoquait toujours une sensation étrange - était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Elle attrapa ses cheveux pour les attacher, le geste la rassurant et lui donnant la sensation de revenir à une routine à laquelle elle tenait plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ses journées passées à l'hôpital, et ses mésaventures passées lui avaient rappelé la chance qu'elle avait d'être là où elle était aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait presque coupable de ne pas réussir à en profiter autant qu'elle le devrait. Hermione se demandait si elle arriverait à en profiter à nouveau un jour.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se reconcentrer sur son livre de Potions, feuilletant les pages pour se changer les idées et tenter de se remémorer le sujet. Elle ne releva les yeux qu'après de longues minutes, lorsque les voix des élèves du cours suivants commencèrent à résonner dans le couloir des cachots. Hermione sentit son pouls accélérer, mais elle se força à garder la tête baissée, à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Mais les mots défilaient devant ses yeux sans réussir à former une pensée cohérente. Elle relisait la même phrase en boucle sans parvenir à la comprendre.

Elle releva les yeux et aperçut les élèves rentrer dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue s'était levé pour leur faire signe d'entrer et leur lançait des regards noirs dès qu'un élève avait le malheur de parler à un volume que l'ancien Mangemort estimait trop élevé. Les élèves, quant à eux, ne portaient que peu d'attention à leur professeur de Potions, leurs regards étant tournés en direction de son apprentie. La gorge sèche, la jeune femme se força à se lever pour commencer à faire le tour des rangs, se disant que ces simples aller-retours pourraient l'aider à se remettre dans le bain. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que le regard des élèves sur elle, ce sentiment d'être mise à nue, seule, contre le reste de l'école. Ce sentiment d'étouffer.

Hermione leva les yeux en direction du mur de la classe, cherchant du regard une fenêtre qu'elle savait inexistante. Les cachots étaient sombres, étroits, par nature. Hermione sentit sa respiration devenir pénible. Les dalles au mur, au sol, lui rappelaient les pierres du sous-sol où les mangemorts l'avaient laissée. Hermione prit une longue inspiration alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle secoua la tête pour se forcer à se concentrer sur là où elle était, sur le cours, sur les élèves.

Elle avait la sensation d'entendre des bourdonnements autour d'elle, qui l'entouraient, l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau. Ses jambes étaient faibles, et la jeune femme avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait tomber d'un instant à l'autre si elle ne s'asseyait pas. Elle avait du mal à voir devant elle, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, et elle n'entendait plus rien des bruits dans la salle, uniquement ce bourdonnement constant, étouffant. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur une seule chose : ne pas montrer son état, ne pas alerter le reste de la salle, ne pas tomber. Elle se força à mettre une jambe devant l'autre, jusqu'à arriver à son pupitre, puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Les images de ses journées, de ses nuits passées avec les Mangemorts lui revenaient. Où qu'elle regarde, elle avait le sentiment de voir Alecto Carrow, son sourire cruel, sa baguette pointée sur elle. La respiration de la jeune femme était tellement difficile qu'elle se demandait si les élèves de la classe ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Peut-être se demandaient-ils si elle avait perdu la tête. Hermione se força à fermer les yeux pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais tout était vain.

Hermione sentit une ombre passer au dessus de son visage, et l'espace d'un instant elle crut être en train de s'évanouir. Mais l'ombre ne bougea pas, et la jeune Gryffondor était toujours consciente.

"Hermione," souffla l'ombre face à elle. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça au son de la voix de Severus Rogue. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive devant lui ? "Ouvrez les yeux."

Le professeur Rogue parlait lentement, et à voix basse. Un ton de voix que la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle prit une longue inspiration, se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas remonter le temps si elle y pensait assez fort, s'empêcher de venir en cours. Mais rien n'y ferait, elle le savait.

La jeune femme serra son poing sur son pupitre avant d'ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à voir toute la classe tournée vers elle. Mais personne ne la regardait. Le professeur Rogue lui masquait une bonne partie de la salle, mais les quelques élèves qu'elle apercevait étaient en train de travailler sur leur potion, en silence. Severus fit un pas sur le côté pour lui masquer tout le reste de la salle.

Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de la jeune Gryffondor, se penchant très légèrement vers elle. "Inspirez profondément, vous faîtes une crise d'angoisse."

Hermione tenta de suivre son conseil, mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée, chaque souffle difficile. Elle avait la sensation que l'air restait coincée au fond de sa gorge, n'arrivait pas à atteindre ses poumons.

Le professeur Rogue esquissa un geste et Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Severus posa sa main sur le poing serré de la jeune femme, et elle ressentit comme un électrochoc.

"Hermione… regardez moi."

La voix de Severus était calme, posée et la jeune Gryffondor se força à lever les yeux. Mais le mépris qu'elle s'était presque attendu à lire sur le visage du Serpentard était absent, ses yeux trahissaient d'une inquiétude qui la prit par surprise. Derrière l'inquiétude, Hermione crut lire de la compréhension, de la compassion même.

Elle se concentra sur le visage de Severus, ne voyant plus que ça. Sa vision s'éclaircit légèrement et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, elle eut la sensation de réussir à respirer. Le corps du professeur de Potions masquait désormais tout le reste de la salle, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur les dalles qui lui avaient rappelé ses jours en captivité.

Hermione ne voyait plus que Severus, et trouva du réconfort dans cette image.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, comme pour indiquer au professeur qu'elle allait mieux, mais Severus demeura immobile face à elle, sa main toujours posée sur le poing de la jeune femme.

"Voilà…"

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta peu à peu, laissant place au silence studieux de la salle de classe. Hermione entendait les groupes d'élèves chuchoter leurs instructions, concentrés sur leur potion et elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait remarqué son état. Un sentiment de gratitude profond l'envahit et Hermione sentit un sourire douloureux se former sur ses lèvres.

Son coeur battait la chamade, mais elle était incapable de dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle ou parce qu'elle sentait toujours les doigts de Severus sur sa main.

Severus attrapa le livre de potion de son apprentie de sa main libre, l'ouvrant sur son bureau. Il accrocha le regard de la jeune femme.

"Vous avez juste besoin de vous concentrer sur quelque chose," expliqua-t-il, et Hermione ne se posa pas la question de savoir comme il savait cela. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, tout son corps commençant à se détendre. Elle prit une longue inspiration, étonnée de sentir des fourmis dans ses jambes, jusqu'au bout de ses orteilles. Son cerveau lui souffla que c'était le sang qui commençait à revenir dans ses membres, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

"Les 4ème années ont vu l'antidote du venin de cobra il y a quelques semaines," commença-t-il. "Notez toutes les améliorations de la potion auxquelles vous pouvez penser."

"D'accord…" La voix d'Hermione était rauque, comme si elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis un mois, mais le professeur de Potions n'y réagit pas, se contentant de chercher son regard pour être certain qu'elle était en état. Hermione se concentra pour paraître plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était, et après quelques secondes, le professeur de Potions hocha la tête à son tour.

Lorsque Severus ôta sa main, Hermione se rendit compte que son poing s'était desserré depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le mentionna. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus était reparti en direction de son bureau, lançant des regards noirs à tous les élèves qui avaient profité de son absence pour chuchoter au lieu de travailler sur leur potion.

Hermione se lança dans l'exercice que le professeur de Potions lui avait donné, même si ses pensées étaient moins tournées vers la potion que vers l'homme qui la lui avait assignée.

Le cours se termina une heure plus tard environ, mais Hermione ne se leva pas lorsque Severus demanda aux élèves de sortir de sa salle de classe. Elle ne commença à ranger ses affaires qu'une fois que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà sortis, tout cela pour être sûre de pouvoir parler au professeur de Potions avant de se diriger vers la salle de Métamorphoses.

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea finalement vers le bureau de Severus, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la salle, et pourtant, Hermione n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle avait envie de s'excuser, mais se souvenait de la réaction de l'ancien Mangemort lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le faire à l'infirmerie. "Merci" ne semblait pas être assez pour exprimer la gratitude qu'elle ressentait envers le professeur de Potions. Faute de mieux, la jeune femme se contenta de poser la feuille sur laquelle elle avait noté quelques idées sur le bureau du professeur de Potions.

"Je vais rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'aux vacances de Noël," expliqua-t-elle finalement, surprise elle-même d'avoir réussi à prendre cette décision alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver sa vie normale. Mais si la journée d'aujourd'hui lui avait montré quelque chose, c'était qu'elle n'était pas prête à reprendre les cours à plein temps. "Je passerai surement demain pour chercher des copies à corriger."

La jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête. "Si Pompom veut bien me laisser ressortir."

Hermione ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire sans beaucoup de joie, mais le visage de Severus ne se décrispa pas. Il attrapa le parchemin de l'apprentie.

"Je passerai à l'infirmerie si vous ne pouvez pas venir les chercher ici."

Hermione hocha la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. La jeune femme préféra ne pas se demander pourquoi elle, qui avait si hâte de s'échapper de l'infirmerie, acceptait maintenant mieux l'idée de peut-être devoir y rester.

"Merci…"

Hermione ne remerciait pas Severus d'avoir proposé de lui amener ses copies à corriger, elle le savait très bien, et le professeur le savait aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit d'allusion à ce pourquoi la jeune femme était reconnaissante et Hermione ajusta son sac sur son épaule avant de jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte. Les élèves du groupe suivant étaient déjà attroupés devant la porte et la jeune apprentie se fit la remarque qu'elle allait être en retard au cours de Minerva.

"Bonne journée, Severus," finit-elle par annoncer avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle entendit la voix du professeur Rogue dans son dos et sentit son coeur s'emballer légèrement.

"Bonne journée, Hermione."

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la journée qu'Hermione avait passé en cours, et elle avait fini par rester à l'infirmerie pendant une majorité de son temps, écoutant enfin les remontrances de ses amis qui lui demandaient de se reposer, d'y aller doucement. Elle avait également passé un peu de temps dans ses appartements, mais elle n'avait pas essayé de retourner en cours, persuadée qu'il valait mieux attendre le retour des vacances scolaires.

Elle avait occupé la plupart de son temps avec des livres, ou en corrigeant les copies des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs tenu parole, et était venu la voir quelques jours après son cours pour lui apporter des copies, ainsi que plusieurs nouveaux grimoires pour occuper son apprentie. Hermione avait commencé à lui parler d'idées qu'elle avait eu pour améliorer la potion de ratatinage et Severus avait fini par rester une bonne demi-heure à l'infirmerie. Hermione ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas plaint.

Les vacances de Noël avaient officiellement commencé deux jours plus tôt, mais Hermione ne partait chez les Weasley qu'aujourd'hui. Elle était partie de l'infirmerie ce matin pour aller préparer sa valise. Elle était en train de terminer ses bagages dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait.

"Bientôt prête ?" demanda Ginny, traînant elle-même sa valise derrière elle.

Hermione jeta deux derniers pulls dans sa valise, dont un que Molly lui avait tricoté plusieurs années auparavant et que la jeune femme avait toujours chéri, avant de se relever.

"Encore deux minutes !"

Hermione lança un sourire à son amie, amusée de voir que la rouquine était déjà en jean, pull de Noël et écharpe de Gryffondor. À en juger par la trace au coin de sa bouche, Ginny avait déjà entamé ses chocolats de Noël. Hermione lui indiqua d'un geste du doigt qu'elle avait une tâche et la plus jeune des Weasley rougit avant de frotter pour l'enlever.

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant d'attraper sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et de fermer sa valise. Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et la tapota de l'extérieur, comme pour vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien avec elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny.

"C'est parti ?"

La rouquine hocha la tête et Hermione attrapa sa valise. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte des appartements, Hermione vérifiant nerveusement derrière elle qu'elle n'avait rien laissé traîner. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant la nervosité de son amie, mais n'osa rien dire.

Les deux Gryffondors descendirent les escaliers lentement, Ginny ralentissant le pas pour être sûre de ne pas larguer son amie, encore incertaine de son état, et Hermione n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle pouvait marcher plus vite.

"Tout le monde est déjà là bas ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elles arrivaient sur la pelouse du parc de l'école.

"Oui, Harry et Ron sont arrivés ce matin," répondit Ginny. "J'imagine qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de se goinfrer à l'heure qu'il est."

"Ne sois pas jalouse," plaisanta Hermione. "Ce sera bientôt ton tour."

Ginny poussa doucement Hermione en râlant, faisant rigoler son amie pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis de longues semaines. Hermione se sentait de mieux en mieux, d'autant plus qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille. Elle espérait bien pouvoir profiter de ces quelques jours passés chez les Weasley pour oublier ces dernières semaines, pour avancer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau des grilles, Hermione fit volte face pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au château. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que Severus ferait pour ses vacances et espéra qu'il ne les passerait pas tout seul.

La jeune femme sentit un léger pincement au coeur au moment de transplaner avec Ginny, mais sans réussir à en déterminer la cause exacte. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et laissa la rouquine les transporter vers le Terrier.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 8ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je suis désolée c'est vraiment compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire, du coup je pense qu'on va rester sur ce même rythme de publication jusqu'à la fin de la fic :(**

 **Mais encore une fois, promis, je la finirai :)**

 **À la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà (enfin) avec un nouveau chapitre. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je mets autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, mais c'est vrai que j'avais écrit mes dernières fics alors que j'étais au chômage ou que j'étais à mi-temps. C'est beaucoup plus dur de trouver du temps maintenant !**

 **Enfin bref, assez avec mes histoires. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre :)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Hermione était chez les Weasley depuis 2 jours seulement, mais elle avait déjà la sensation d'avoir vécu toute sa vie dans un vacarme permanent. Charlie était resté en Roumanie, Bill avait choisi de passer Noël en France chez les parents de Fleur et Percy était parti en mission avec le Ministère, mais le reste de la famille Weasley était revenu au Terrier pour passer les fêtes, et Fred et George avaient apparemment décidé de faire assez de bruit pour couvrir l'absence de leurs frères ainés.

Harry et Ron avaient réussi à prendre une semaine de vacances pour l'arrivée d'Hermione, mais Arthur continuait à travailler au Ministère pendant les fêtes, ne passant que les soirées avec le reste de la famille. Hermione était ravie que ses trois meilleurs amis aient pu se libérer pour passer leurs vacances avec elle. Le fait de pouvoir se changer les idées lui faisait un bien fou, et la jeune femme se détendait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Toute la famille Weasley avait fait des efforts hors normes pour la faire se sentir chez elle au Terrier. Molly l'avait traitée exactement comme elle traitait Ginny, et pour cela, Hermione était reconnaissante.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit alors qu'Hermione aidait Molly et Harry à mettre la table, et tout le monde se tourna pour voir Arthur entrer, traînant un énorme sapin derrière lui. La jeune femme avait remarqué que la famille Weasley n'en avait pas installé et s'était demandé s'ils comptaient en amener un. Elle avait espéré que ce serait le cas.

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de poser le tas de couverts qu'elle tenait à la main sur la table pour venir aider Arthur, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Il est gigantesque !" s'exclama Harry, lâchant presque les assiettes qu'il tenait.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, amusée et agacée à la fois. "Et comment est-ce que tu comptes le faire rentrer dans le salon ?"

Arthur haussa les épaules, le sapin suivant son mouvement et laissant tomber une bonne dizaine d'aiguilles. Hermione aperçut Molly secouer la tête et posa une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

"Au pire il touchera un peu le plafond, rien de grave !"

Hermione avait toujours vu Arthur un peu comme un enfant, même s'il restait un père de famille hors pair. Il avait le don de se réjouir de tout, de vouloir tout essayer, tout découvrir. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle s'était fait la remarque que Fred et George tenaient énormément de lui.

"Et bien tu seras en charge de nettoyer dans ce cas," prévint Molly avant de lui tourner le dos pour finir de mettre la table.

Arthur se tourna vers Hermione et lui lança un clin d'oeil amusé, mimant un mouvement de baguette.

"Et sans magie."

Le sourire d'Arthur s'effondra aussitôt et Harry éclata de rire, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Ginny et Ron arrivèrent dans la cuisine à ce moment là, la rouquine se tournant vers son père sans sourciller.

"Bon courage pour nettoyer, Papa."

Le rire du Survivant reprit de plus belle, si bien que Hermione s'inquiéta presque de le voir s'étouffer. Ginny s'approcha de lui et le tapota dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Ron, quant à lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

"Ron !" le prévint Molly. "Ne commence pas à grignoter maintenant, on va bientôt passer à table."

Le rouquin referma la porte du frigo avant de se tourner vers Harry, cherchant sans doute sa compassion. "On grignote tout le temps chez nous," marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende.

"Chez toi tu fais comme bon te semble, mais pas chez tes parents !"

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler et même Ginny avait commencé à rougir à force de s'empêcher de rigoler. Fred et George, qui étaient descendus entre temps, se cachèrent derrière Molly pour se moquer de Ron, mimant le geste d'un dompteur qui faisait claquer son fouet.

"Arrêtez !" hurla presque Ron et forçant Molly à se tourner. La mère Weasley aperçut ses deux jumeaux et leur lança un sourire.

"Ah, vous tombez bien ! Allez vérifier la casserole," leur demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Hermione. "Ma puce, viens m'aider à finir de mettre la table."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et hocha la tête. Elle fit un pas en direction de Molly, les mains tendues pour l'aider à porter les piles de verres nécessaires pour le dîner lorsque Ron l'interrompit. Le rouquin posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à arrêter son geste.

"Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas demander à Hermione de faire ça !" s'offusqua presque le jeune Auror avant de se tourner vers la jeune Gryffondor. "Tu devrais aller t'asseoir, je vais le faire."

La bonne humeur d'Hermione retomba immédiatement, remplacée par la gêne de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider la famille qui avait la gentillesse de l'accueillir. Elle hocha la tête sans jeter un regard en direction de Ron, préférant se diriger directement vers la salle à manger.

Elle savait que Ron pensait l'aider, il pensait même très certainement faire preuve d'une galanterie qui lui avait longtemps fait défaut, mais la jeune femme ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passés depuis son retour avaient été des moments où, justement, on l'avait laissée aider. Où on s'était comporté avec elle comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Ces derniers jours, Hermione avait presque réussi à en oublier les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Et le fait que Ron refuse de la laisser aider Molly lui donnait la même impression que s'il lui avait attaché une feuille "Victime, attention fragile" dans le dos.

Elle sentit les regards de la famille Weasley la suivre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir mise à l'écart. Ginny la rattrapa alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de la table.

"Occupe toi de cette moitié de la table," lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la pile de verres qu'elle avait rendu à Molly quelques secondes plus tôt. La rouquine fit ensuite le tour de la table pour finir de préparer de son côté, sans dire un mot de plus.

À nouveau, Hermione eut envie de remercier son amie, mais les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Elle ravala sa salive avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à mettre la table.

"Oui, chef."

La jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour sentir Ginny sourire.

* * *

La famille, Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans l'espace salon après le repas. La moitié d'entre eux se tenaient le ventre et laissaient échapper des grognements de satiété à intervalle régulier. Le repas de Molly, même si Noël n'était pas encore arrivé, avait été plus proche d'un festin que d'un dîner. Hermione s'était demandé si la mère Weasley avait autant cuisiné parce que les fêtes étaient proches, ou bien parce qu'elle avait des invités, mais elle avait fini par se contenter de profiter de la nourriture et de la bonne ambiance qui régnait au Terrier.

Finalement, Arthur avait demandé l'aide des jumeaux et de Ron pour installer le sapin dans le salon, répétant inlassablement à ses fils que, non, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie puisque cette année les Weasley allaient fêter Noël comme les moldus. Arthur était même allé acheter le sapin de la famille dans un marché de Noël dans Londres, puis l'avait transporté à la main jusqu'au Terrier. Hermione ne savait pas si elle était impressionnée ou perturbée par l'insistance du père de famille, mais à en juger par l'expression sur le visage de ses trois fils, eux étaient plus agacés qu'impressionnés.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux que des décorations moldues," rala Ron avant de se tourner vers Fred et George. "Hé, aidez-moi un peu là !"

Les frères jumeaux firent semblant de porter leur partie du sapin, agaçant Ron tandis qu'Arthur restait aveugle à leurs chamailleries.

Le plus jeune frère Weasley laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait presque plus à un grognement. "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés de porter ce fichu sapin au lieu de le faire léviter ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment ce que le père Weasley allait répondre étant donné que Ron avait déjà posé la même question 5 fois dans la dernière demi-heure. Toutefois, Molly passa derrière Ron et lui donna une légère tape derrière la tête, répondant à la place de son mari.

"Ton père te l'a déjà expliqué," répondit-elle tout en poursuivant son chemin vers la cuisine pour aller finir de tout ranger. "Et fais attention aux aiguilles qui tombent."

"Fais attention aux aiguilles," marmonna Ron dans sa barbe en imitant sa mère, mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle ne l'entende. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire en imaginant ce que Molly aurait fait si elle avait entendu la réplique de son fils.

"Harry," appela Arthur alors qu'il commençait à soulever le sapin pour le fixer. "Je crois que tu vas pouvoir aller chercher les décorations !"

Le jeune Auror hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers. Hermione se souvenait que Harry avait toujours adoré Noël, très certainement parce qu'avant Poudlard il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le fêter, et elle avait toujours trouvé son entrain contagieux.

Harry lui avait expliqué la veille qu'il était allé acheter des décorations moldues en ville la semaine précédente, et Hermione avait presque été déçue de n'avoir pas pu venir avec lui. Le jeune Auror redescendit les escaliers de la même manière qu'il les avait montés, deux marches à la fois et dans un vacarme retentissant. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Je pense que j'en ai pris assez," annonça Harry.

Hermione se pencha au dessus du carton que le jeune Auror tenait pour vérifier son contenu. "J'avais moins de la moitié de ça pour décorer mon sapin quand j'étais petite," répondit-elle, amusée. "Je pense que ça devrait aller."

Parmi les décorations que Harry avait ramenées se trouvaient des guirlandes, des boules, des pères noël et des cheveux d'ange dorés et rouges. Hermione imagina l'état du salon une fois que les aiguilles et les cheveux d'ange auraient commencé à tomber et décida de ne pas inquiéter Molly à propos du désastre qui l'attendait. Elle attendit à peine que Harry ait posé le carton sur la table du salon pour en sortir une pile de guirlandes rouges et dorées également.

"On le saura que les Weasley vont à Gryffondor," plaisanta Ginny, ôtant les mots de la bouche d'Hermione.

Les joues du jeune Auror rosirent légèrement, mais personne ne lui reprocha ses choix de couleurs. Le reste de la famille Weasley suivit Ginny pour sortir une partie des décorations, les jumeaux commençant à jongler avec les boules de Noël tandis qu'Arthur les regardait faire avec un mélange d'amusement et d'appréhension. Les deux Weasley étaient tellement habiles qu'Hermione était presque persuadée qu'ils utilisaient un peu de magie pour redresser leurs boules lorsqu'ils faisaient un faux mouvement. Elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur sa guirlande, prenant un plaisir presque enfantin à la démêler.

Tout le salon avait pris l'odeur du sapin et la jeune femme sentit son coeur se gonfler aux souvenirs que ce parfum lui rappelait. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que ses parents faisaient pour Noël, s'ils avaient bien reçu sa lettre, s'ils étaient en train d'y répondre ou bien s'ils l'avaient jetée. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée mais la jeune femme écarta l'idée, préférant se concentrer sur des images plus joyeuses.

Harry et Ginny étaient en train d'accrocher une guirlande électrique tout autour du sapin, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Molly avait fini par demander aux garçons d'arrêter de faire les imbéciles et d'aider à décorer et s'était elle-même mise à placer des angelots sur les branches les plus basses de l'arbre. Hermione n'était pas très efficace pour décorer le sapin tant elle passait de temps à observer le reste de la grande famille s'amuser, profiter du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

"D'accord, d'accord," s'exclama presque Molly devant l'insistance de sa fille unique. Elle se tourna vers Hermione tandis qu'elle accrochait un angelot de plus sur le sapin.

"Ginny insiste pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain," expliqua-t-elle. "La veille de Noël, bien sur ! Est-ce que tu voudras nous accompagner ?"

Hermione se tourna vers la jeune rouquine, mais Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules et de prendre un air innocent. Hermione lui avait dit hier qu'elle était triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'acheter ses cadeaux cette année, qu'elle espérait que personne ne lui en voudrait de ne rien avoir apporté. Maintenant elle aurait l'occasion.

"Bien sur, avec plaisir," répondit-elle, heureuse malgré tout d'avoir l'opportunité de trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

Ginny accrocha sa dernière décoration avant de s'approcher d'Hermione. "Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien pour Harry, j'espère avoir une idée de dernière minute."

La jeune apprentie savait que son amie avait acheté au moins 3 cadeaux pour Harry, tous aussi bons les uns que les autres, mais elle décida de ne pas relever. Ses pensées étaient déjà occupées à trouver ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à tout le monde. Surement quelque chose en rapport avec le Quidditch pour Ron, peut-être un objet magique pratique pour Harry, un livre de recettes chinoises pour Ginny, et elle trouverait bien des idées pour le reste de la famille. La personne qui la préoccupait le plus était Severus.

Elle avait régulièrement pensé à lui depuis qu'elle était au Terrier, se prenant souvent à se demander ce qu'il penserait d'un chapitre qu'elle était en train de lire, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était seul au château ou s'il était avec des proches, de la famille. Malheureusement, Hermione était presque sûre que le professeur de Potions était resté au château, sans chercher à célébrer les fêtes. Et maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui offrir pour Noël.

Elle avait des idées pour tout le monde, mais pour Severus c'était plus compliqué. Elle tenait à ce que son cadeau soit… parfait.

Un bruit contre la fenêtre du salon la sortit de ses pensées et attira l'attention de toute la famille. Après quelques secondes, Hermione se rendit compte qu'un hibou tapait contre la vitre en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Un hibou qu'elle connaissait bien.

"Cléo !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de se précipiter pour lui ouvrir. Le hibou vola directement vers la table du salon, secouant ses ailes comme pour se détendre après un long voyage. Hermione s'approcha et attrapa la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal, son coeur s'arrêtant net lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

Sa maman.

Elle extirpa la lettre, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Molly avait demandé à tous ses enfants de terminer le sapin pour éviter qu'Hermione ne se sente épiée, mais Ginny s'était quand même approchée de son amie. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention avant de hausser les sourcils dans une question silencieuse. Hermione se tourna vers son ami, puis hocha la tête.

"Ils m'ont répondu par hibou…" se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de faire volte face pour aller lire sa lettre en privé.

* * *

Le lendemain les 3 femmes étaient en chemin pour aller faire leurs dernières courses de Noël, écharpes autour du cou et manteau bien serrés. Le temps s'était encore rafraîchi ces dernières semaines, si bien qu'Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'allait pas tarder à neiger. Elle avait pris le reste de la soirée d'hier pour répondre à ses parents, puis à préparer une liste d'idée de cadeaux pour éviter de perdre trop de temps aujourd'hui. En apercevant la foule de sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de se préparer un peu.

"Tu vas y aller du coup ?"

La question de Ginny força Hermione à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le monde qu'il y avait, et elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée. Elle avait commencé à raconter la lettre de ses parents à la rouquine ce matin, mais elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour finir.

"Je pense, oui," répondit-elle, son expression un mélange d'espoir et de peur. "Je pense qu'ils m'ont pardonnée… Un peu au moins."

Ginny hocha la tête, comme si l'inverse lui avait toujours paru invraisemblable. Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione, la secouant légèrement avec son enthousiasme. "C'est une occasion de tourner la page. Le nouvel an, les nouveaux départs, toutes ces conneries."

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler à haute voix, attirant le regard d'un sorcier renfrogné qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, reconnaissante de son soutien comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

"Oui, sûrement."

"Ginny !" appela Molly, s'arrêtant plusieurs foulées devant les jeunes femmes et posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Avance un peu, et arrête de ralentir Hermione. On a du travail devant nous."

En apercevant la foule qui avait grandi en quelques minutes, Hermione se fit la remarque que Molly avait sans doute utilisé le bon mot pour décrire leur matinée courses. Les deux jeunes femmes accélérèrent le pas pour rattraper Molly et commencèrent la liste des endroits où elles avaient besoin d'aller. Hermione serra le bras de Ginny avant d'avancer dans la foule, se rassurant à ce simple contact.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny avait trouvé un quatrième cadeau pour Harry : une réplique sous verre d'un Nimbus 2000, le tout premier balai du jeune Auror. Quant à elle, Hermione lui avait acheté un vif d'or qu'elle allait enchanter pour se mettre à clignoter lorsqu'un sorcier avec la marque des ténèbres serait à proximité. Pour Ron, elle avait trouvé un livre regroupant les animations des 100 meilleures actions de Quidditch du siècle passé, et elle lui avait acheté une boite de Souafles en chocolat. Elle avait trouvé d'autres petits cadeaux pour le reste de la famille, mais elle était encore à la recherche d'un cadeau pour une personne : Severus.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle chercherait un jour un cadeau de Noël pour son ancien professeur de Poudlard, mais après plusieurs jours de réflexions, elle avait plusieurs idées. Hermione et les deux Weasley se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott après avoir fini le reste de leurs courses. La jeune Gryffondor avait 4 sacs à la main, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Après tout, la prochaine étape n'était autre que la meilleure librairie du Chemin de Traverse, et elle était persuadée qu'elle allait y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Molly fronça les sourcils en voyant la devanture de la boutique, de toute évidence intriguée par l'idée qu'Hermione puisse acheter un livre à l'un de ses garçons ou à sa fille, mais les trois femmes entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott sans commentaire. La chaleur des autres boutiques avait paru étouffante à Hermione, elle s'était sentie oppressée par la foule, par l'atmosphère proche de l'hystérie que seul Noël pouvait provoquer, mais ici, c'était différent. La librairie était chauffée, mais presque vide, donnant l'impression d'un nid douillet plutôt que d'un four où l'on aurait entassé la moitié des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

Ici, Hermione était comme chez elle.

Elle se précipita presque dans les rayons, laissant Ginny et Molly plantées derrière elle. Les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard, se demandant mutuellement si elles devaient rester ici ou bien ressortir de la boutique pour attendre Hermione. Elles décidèrent finalement de profiter de la chaleur et partirent s'installer dans les canapés près de la caisse. Hermione, quant à elle, faisait le tour des rayons, se promenait, attrapait même certains volumes pour les feuilleter comme si elle retrouvait de vieux amis. Elle fit le tour de la boutique pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se souvenir que Ginny et Molly l'attendaient et de se diriger vers la partie de Fleury et Bott réservée aux anciens grimoires et premières éditions.

Severus avait déjà beaucoup de livres, certainement plus qu'elle-même si c'était possible. Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir n'importe quel livre. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir un livre sur les potions qu'il n'avait pas lu par peur qu'il ne le prenne mal, qu'il ne pense qu'elle essaie de faire la maline. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui offrir un livre sur un sujet qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier. Et plus que tout, elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose qu'il allait chérir.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver ici, mais elle était sûre que Fleury et Bott avait au moins une première édition d'un grimoire que Severus aimait. Elle avança dans les allées, ses yeux cherchant des mots-clés dans le titre des ouvrages. Elle aperçut quelques livres intéressants, mais rien d'assez exceptionnel pour lui donner envie de s'arrêter. Elle voulait un livre que Severus garderait longtemps, qu'il pourrait regarder de temps en temps, un livre qui le ferait sourire.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle tendit le bras mais se heurta à une vitrine en verre installée pour protéger les ouvrages. Elle colla presque son nez contre la vitre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle lisait correctement. _Une autre Histoire des Potions_ , écrit par William Langdon. Hermione avait souvent entendu parler de cet ouvrage, elle l'avait elle-même lu plusieurs fois. William Langdon était un passionné de potions qui avait vécu dans les années 50 et 60. Né en Angleterre, il avait passé toute sa jeunesse à voyager, et avait fini par inventer la potion Felix Felicis pendant l'année qu'il avait passée en Afrique à étudier les coutumes des locaux en matière de potions. C'était la superstition ambiante qui lui avait donnée l'idée.

En revenant en Europe, Langdon avait écrit un livre pour raconter ce qu'il avait vécu et pour expliquer la création du Felix Felicis. Severus avait un jour raconté à Hermione qu'il avait lu ce livre plus d'une dizaine de fois et qu'il estimait Langdon comme le plus grand Maître depuis l'invention de l'art des Potions.

Langdon avait été professeur de Potions à Poudlard de 1962 à 1968, sa carrière si brève à cause d'une maladie héréditaire qui l'avait forcé à se retirer plus loin dans les terres, dans l'isolation la plus complète.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Hermione se fit la remarque que Severus aurait presque pu être dans sa classe à l'école. Peut-être qu'il en avait rêvé étant petit. Cela expliquerait en partie l'aversion qu'il avait toujours montré envers le professeur Slughorn, non pas qu'Hermione ait besoin de lui trouver d'excuse sur ce sujet. Le coeur battant, Hermione partit chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir le livre de la vitrine. La jeune femme était tellement sous le charme du grimoire, de l'effet qu'elle savait qu'il ferait à Severus, de la chance qu'elle avait eu de tomber sur une première édition très rare d'un de ses livres préférés qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder le prix. Non pas que cela aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et de Molly, un énorme paquet sous le bras.

"Tu t'es acheté une encyclopédie ?" demanda la jeune rouquine en jettant un coup d'oeil au livre qu'elle tenait sous son bras.

Le visage d'Hermione prit une teinte légèrement rosée et Ginny ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu. "Non, je leur ai juste demandé de l'emballer plusieurs fois pour ne pas l'abîmer," expliqua Hermione tandis que les deux femmes se levaient pour la suivre. "Mais il n'est pas pour moi."

Molly se tourna vers sa jeune fille, les sourcils froncés et prête à lui demander pour qui était le cadeau qu'Hermione avait acheté, mais Ginny fit danser ses sourcils, répondant à sa question avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la poser. La bouche de la mère Weasley prit une forme de "o" presque comique avant de se fendre d'un sourire amusé.

Si Hermione s'était retournée à cet instant, elle aurait vu un sourire identique sur le visage des deux Weasley, sans pourtant comprendre d'où il était né.

* * *

Severus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois depuis 2 jours. Il profitait normalement des vacances scolaires pour lire tranquillement, pour avancer sur des potions sur lesquelles il voulait travailler, même pour aller se ballader dans le parc du château. La neige aurait pu attirer les élèves, mais le froid et la pluie n'avaient pas le même effet, et le parc était assez désert pour que Severus puisse en profiter. Il n'avait personne pour le déranger, il s'était noté une liste de choses à faire pendant les quelques jours de calme qu'il aurait. Il avait tout préparé.

Mais il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien.

Dès lors qu'il s'asseyait pour reprendre sa lecture, ses pensées étaient irrémédiablement attirées ailleurs. Il repensait à ses cours, aux élèves, aux autres professeurs qui étaient restés au château. Il repensait à Pré-au-Lard, à combien il avait craint d'avoir causé la mort de quelqu'un il y a seulement quelques semaines. Et plus que tout, il repensait à Hermione Granger.

Hermione. Granger.

La jeune femme avait occupé toutes ses pensées quand elle avait disparu. Chaque seconde, Severus n'avait réussi à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur sa jeune apprentie, sur comment la trouver, sur comment réparer son erreur. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus au château, Severus venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était jamais véritablement sortie de ses pensées.

Pendant sa convalescence, Severus s'était dit qu'il était simplement encore inquiet, qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était dit que c'était normal de penser beaucoup à Hermione, de vouloir l'aider et de vouloir s'assurer qu'elle se remettait bien en passant plus de temps que d'habitude avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus au château, Severus se demandait s'il n'avait pas cherché à passer du temps avec elle pour lui-même, plutôt que pour la jeune femme.

Hermione lui donnait l'impression de réussir à le comprendre. Il n'avait rien ressenti de similaire depuis plusieurs années.

S'il était honnête, Severus n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Hermione avait tant insisté pour être son apprentie, pourquoi elle s'était autant accroché, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, comme les autres. Plus encore, Severus ne comprenait pas comment Hermione avait réussi à le pardonner d'avoir entraîné sa capture.

La vieille horloge de son bureau résonna contre les murs de son bureau, le tirant de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et attrapa son verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Minuit.

 _Joyeux Noël_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

Albus avait organisé une petite fête pour les professeurs qui avaient choisi de rester au château. De ce que Severus savait, tout le monde y était allé : Minerva, Pomona, Hagrid et même Sibylle. Severus n'avait jamais envisagé d'y aller, mais s'il y avait eu le moindre doute, la présence de Trelawney aurait terminé de le convaincre de rester dans ses quartiers. Albus avait eu beau insister, cette fois il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de venir lui rendre visite demain, Severus en était certain. Severus attrapa sa bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, en versant une dose généreuse dans son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

La lumière de la lune attrapa son regard et Severus s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Quand est-ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle revenait au château ? Dans quelques jours surement, elle serait très certainement revenue pour le réveillon. À moins qu'elle ne décide de rester chez les Weasley quelques jours de plus.

Avant que le professeur n'ait plus de temps pour se demander pourquoi cette idée l'agaçait, il aperçut un mouvement au loin et fronça les sourcils. Un hibou s'approchait du château avec un colis attaché à sa patte. Très certainement le cadeau d'un parent pour un élève, pensa Severus avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Il posa son verre sur le meuble couleur ébène juste au moment où l'animal frappa à sa fenêtre.

 _Encore un hibou paumé. S'il restait encore un Weasley au château pour les fêtes, j'aurais parié que c'était celui de l'autre cornichon._

Severus laissa échapper un soupir avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. À son plus grand étonnement, le hibou se précipita à l'intérieur à peine avait-il entrouvert la fenêtre et partit se poser sur son bureau.

"Qui est-ce que tu cherches…" grogna Severus en s'approchant.

Il attrapa la patte de l'animal pour tourner le colis et voir le nom de l'élève à qui appartenait le paquet, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le nom qui était inscrit sur le parchemin accroché. Dans une écriture on-ne-peut-plus lisible, Severus déchiffra sans peine son propre nom. Severus lança un regard noir au hibou, comme s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire avouer le nom de son propriétaire avant de commencer à détacher le colis. À peine avait-il libéré le hibou de son cargo que le colis tripla de volume et Severus s'étonna de la précision du sort qui avait été jeté sur le paquet pour faciliter la vie de l'animal. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit mais Severus se força à l'ignorer. Il ne connaissait que très peu de sorciers qui auraient pu réaliser ce sort avec autant d'ingéniosité, et tous étaient au château ce soir. Sauf une.

"Ne bouge pas," souffla-t-il sèchement en direction de l'animal.

Severus attrapa le colis et commença à déchirer le papier qui l'emballait. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était à l'intérieur, la théorie qu'il n'avait pas osé croire tout à l'heure reprit de l'ampleur. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer légèrement en sortant deux livres de l'emballage.

 _Elle n'a quand même pas…_

Les yeux du professeur de Potions s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut le titre du grimoire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. _Une autre Histoire des Potions_. Le souffle légèrement coupé, Severus attrapa la note que quelqu'un - Hermione, son cerveau lui murmura - avait laissée.

 _Joyeux Noël, Severus !_

 _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tout seul au château et que vous avez rejoint Albus, Minerva et les autres pour fêter Noël. Dans tous les cas, je fais confiance à Cléo pour vous trouver aux alentours de minuit._

 _J'ai laissé quelques uns de ses biscuits pour qu'il puisse grignoter un peu avant de repartir. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de les lui donner._

 _Je sais que vous avez lu une grande majorité des ouvrages sur le sujet des Potions, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous offrir un livre que vous auriez déjà lu. Mais je me suis dit que celui-là vous ferait peut-être plaisir tout de même…_

 _J'ai pensé que le deuxième livre pourrait vous plaire aussi, ou au moins vous divertir. Avec tous les ouvrages magiques à découvrir, on prend rarement le temps de s'intéresser à la littérature moldue, mais je pense qu'on devrait. Alors je vous ai envoyé une copie de mon livre préféré… Vous me direz s'il vous a plu quand je serai de retour au château. Je devrais revenir juste après le réveillon du nouvel an, je vais profiter des vacances pour aller voir mes parents._

 _Je vous imagine lever les yeux au ciel, mais j'ai déjà hâte de reprendre les cours._

 _Profitez bien des fêtes de fin d'année._

 _Votre amie, Hermione Granger._

Severus reposa la lettre sur son bureau, son cerveau un mélange indescriptible de sentiments contradictoires. La pensée qu'Hermione ne revenait pas au château avant plus d'une semaine et le fait de savoir qu'au moins elle ne restait pas chez les Weasley le déboussolaient. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait anticipé, la lecture de sa dernière phrase n'avait pas amusé Severus. Il aurait d'ailleurs été incapable d'expliquer ce que toute cette lettre lui avait fait ressentir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au deuxième livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé et ne put pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. _Le Crime de l'Orient-Express_.

Après quelques minutes, le professeur de Potions attrapa les biscuits de leur emballage et les donna à "Cléo". Ses pensées n'étaient sans doute pas encore cohérentes, mais une idée, très claire elle, l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il devait répondre à Hermione.

Severus attrapa un parchemin et une plume sur son bureau tandis que Cléo dévorait ses biscuits. Alors que la plume commença à gratter contre son morceau de parchemin, Severus ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, quelque chose qui ressemblait si fort à de la gratitude qu'il aurait été injuste de l'appeler autrement.

* * *

Hermione avait toujours vécu des matins de Noël festifs, mais relativement calmes. Le chaos qui régnait au Terrier lui était donc complètement étranger.

Ron et les jumeaux se battaient pour savoir qui avait eu le meilleur cadeau de la part d'Harry. Et même si Hermione soupçonnait Fred et George de se battre uniquement pour agacer leur petit frère, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la scène hilarante. Ginny déchirait les papiers de ses cadeaux et les jettait dans tous les sens, s'attirant les foudres de sa mère tandis qu'Arthur, dans une tentative d'apaisement, tentait de parler plus fort que sa femme pour lui dire de se calmer.

Au milieu de ce joyeux vacarme, Hermione était assise par terre, en pyjama, et entourée de cadeaux qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la force de commencer à ouvrir. Il y a quelques semaines encore, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour la chance de vivre à nouveau ce genre de moments. Ce matin, la jeune Gryffondor avait la sensation d'être la femme la plus chanceuse de Grande Bretagne.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Harry, sa voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude. "Ouvre tes cadeaux ! Je t'ai trouvé un truc génial en plus !"

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami et hocha la tête avant d'attrapa son premier paquet. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si Severus avait bien reçu ses cadeaux, ce qu'il en avait pensé. Elle lui demanderait sans doute en revenant au château.

"C'est Cléo ?" demanda Ginny en se levant précipitamment pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Hermione releva la tête si vite qu'elle faillit en avoir le tourni puis partit rejoindre la rouquine. Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres en ayant la confirmation qu'il ne portait plus son colis avec lui.

Elle attrapa la poignée de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et laisser entrer le hibou. Cléo partit directement se poser sur la table du salon.

"Tu as du courrier, Hermione !" hurla presque Harry comme si la jeune Gryffondor était à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Il y a ton prénom sur le parchemin."

Ginny se tourna vers son amie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que Ron se pencha vers le hibou pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qui avait été inscrit sur le parchemin. Son expression s'assombrit immédiatement mais il s'était retourné avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse le voir.

Hermione, quant à elle, sentit son coeur s'emballer à la pensée que Severus lui avait déjà répondu. Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre Harry et libérer le parchemin de la patte de Cléo qui s'envola directement pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Tout le monde était de nouveau concentré sur l'ouverture de ses cadeaux, et pourtant Hermione avait la sensation d'être observée. Elle aurait préféré être toute seule pour pouvoir lire la réponse de Severus, mais s'éclipser maintenant n'aurait fait que lui attirer des questions au déjeuner. La jeune apprentie retint son souffle avant d'ouvrir le parchemin.

 _Joyeux Noël, Hermione._

 _Merci pour vos cadeaux, je vous confirme qu'ils m'ont beaucoup plu. L'un comme l'autre._

 _Profitez bien du réveillon chez vos parents, je vous attends au château le 2 Janvier au soir._

 _Severus_

Le 2 Janvier au soir. La phrase aurait pu sonner comme un ordre, mais Hermione restait fixée sur le reste. _Je vous attends_. Elle se faisait sans doute des idées, Severus avait surement besoin d'elle pour préparer les ingrédients en prévision de la reprise des cours. Alors que la jeune femme était occupée à se demander pourquoi cette idée la rendait un peu triste, Ginny se précipita de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

"Regardez, il neige !"

Cette fois-ci, c'est tout la famille Weasley qui se précipita derrière Ginny pour apercevoir les premiers flocons de l'année. Hermione les regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son coeur lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Elle relut la première phrase de la lettre de Severus avant de serrer le parchemin entre ses doigts.

Oui, un très joyeux Noël.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 9ème chapitre. Il faut vraiment que je trouve plus de temps pour terminer cette histoire, mais c'est toujours un peu le bazar ici. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se rapproche doucement du dénouement :)**

 **À la prochain pour le chapitre suivant !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde ! Déjà, je suis désolée que ce chapitre ait mis autant de temps à arriver. Pour tout vous dire je suis dans ma dernière semaine au bureau avant de changer de taff, du coup c'est un peu le feu depuis quelques semaines. Donc ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire.**

 **Par contre, j'ai bon espoir de finir cette histoire avant Noël. Et oui, il ne me reste qu'un grand chapitre, ou deux petits. Je n'ai pas encore décidé :) En attendant, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Le reste des vacances de Noël chez les Weasley était passé à une vitesse incroyable. Hermione avait mangé en quelques jours l'équivalent d'un mois entier de viande, de légumes et de chocolats. Elle avait passé du temps avec ses meilleurs amis, avait pu avoir des nouvelles des jumeaux, discuter avec Ginny plus au calme, aider Arthur et Molly pour les remercier de l'avoir accueillie. Ses cauchemars s'étaient fait moins fréquents depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, moins violents aussi. Sans pouvoir prétendre que tout était revenu à la normale, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus sereine au fur et à mesure que les journées passaient. Et pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait.

Elle avait longuement hésité à répondre à Severus, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait pu lire pendant ses vacances, mais elle avait fini par s'abstenir. Elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle pourrait lui raconter tout cela en rentrant au château, mais l'idée de lui envoyer une lettre ne l'avait jamais entièrement quittée et plus le temps était passé, plus elle avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il était trop tard maintenant.

Elle avait dit au revoir aux Weasley la veille et était partie pour retrouver la banlieue Londonienne et la maison de ses parents. Elle avait fait l'effort de ne pas transplaner chez ses parents mais plutôt de venir en train. Ses parents semblaient prêts à la pardonner, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de trop faire étalage de sa magie pour l'instant. Une précaution inutile, sans doute, mais Hermione Granger était tout sauf impulsive, et elle avait préféré préparer sa visite.

L'accueil de Mr et Mme Granger avait été plus que chaleureux. Des larmes avaient été versées par les trois concernés, et même si les premiers instants avaient été pleins de moments gênants et de silences pesants, l'ambiance s'était très vite détendue. D'un accord silencieux, personne n'avait mentionné la raison pour laquelle Hermione et ses parents ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole pendant si longtemps et cela lui convenait très bien. Elle préférait ne plus y penser.

Ses parents n'avaient pas pris de sapin de cette année ou bien l'avaient jeté très tôt après Noël. Hermione s'était demandée si c'était à cause d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas osé leur poser la question. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses parents, mais elle savait aussi qu'il faudrait du temps pour que tout redevienne normal entre eux. Les blagues de son père paraissaient un peu forcées, mais Hermione riait de bon coeur. Sa mère venait la voir toutes les 10 minutes pour être sûre que tout allait bien, pour lui proposer une tasse de thé et Hermione n'osait pas refuser.

Ils avaient parlé des Mangemorts, de son enlèvement, de tout sauf de la manière dont Hermione s'était fait enlever. Elle n'avait pas osé leur expliquer, par peur qu'ils ne blâment Severus ou qu'ils ne la trouvent stupide de s'être éloignée. Mais ils en avaient parlé.

Hermione attrapa sa énième tasse de thé de la journée et partit rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine. Ils avaient commencé à préparer le repas du réveillon, et même si sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle reste assise, Hermione avait envie d'aider. Elle avait toujours aidé à préparer le repas du réveillon.

"Tu t'ennuies là bas ?" demanda Mme Granger, relevant à peine la tête de la tarte qu'elle était en train de préparer. "Tu peux changer de chaîne si tu veux, ton père ne regarde pas de toute façon."

"J'écoute quand même !"

La mère d'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui enfin si Mimi reste dans le salon elle peut quand même regarder ce qu'elle veut, non ?"

Son père était sur le point de répondre quand Hermione les interrompit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. "Je voulais venir vous aider de toute façon." La jeune femme posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

Son père fronça les sourcils, et voulut se gratter la tête, se rendant compte au dernier moment qu'il avait du tarama sur les doigts et se ravisant. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil au reste de la cuisine.

"Tu sais que ta mère ne nous laissera pas toucher aux choses sensibles, mais tu peux venir m'aider à préparer les toasts si tu veux."

Hermione hocha la tête et posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail avant de s'installer à côté de son père. Il lui indiqua le paquet de saumon fumé qu'il avait ramené de Sainsbury et lui demanda de commencer à en mettre sur les toasts qu'il avait préparés. Hermione s'appliqua pour préparer l'apéritif géant que les Granger organisaient pour chaque dîner du réveillon, mais il était compliqué de rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ses pensées revenaient immédiatement à Poudlard et aux cachots en particulier.

Elle se demanda si Severus était allé fêter Noël avec les autres, mais elle en doutait. Elle se demanda s'il était aussi resté tout seul pour le Nouvel an, et c'était plus que probable. Cette idée la rendait un peu triste quelque part, mais elle la soulageait également, sans qu'elle arrive à véritablement comprendre pourquoi. Elle et Severus étaient devenus amis, mais elle n'avait jamais été possessive avec ses amis, et l'idée que le professeur de Potions puisse passer les fêtes avec d'autres amis n'avait pas de quoi la déranger. En principe en tout cas.

Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle était heureuse de se dire que si Severus était seul, il pensait peut-être un peu à elle. À leurs cours. À tout ce qu'il pouvait encore lui apprendre. Elle rentrait à Poudlard demain, et elle reprendrait vite les cours.

Hermione se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte et son père fronça les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Mme Granger jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son mari et haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas interrompre sa fille lorsqu'elle était dans ses pensées.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, dans une bonne humeur qu'Hermione n'était que trop heureuse de retrouver chez elle. La famille Granger avait dévoré une bonne partie des toasts qu'ils avaient préparés, et ils étaient maintenant affalés dans le canapé en attendant d'avoir assez de place pour le dessert. Mme Granger avait allumé la télévision et toute la famille regardait l'émission du Nouvel An de la BBC. Le père d'Hermione s'esclaffait régulièrement tandis que sa femme se contentait de sourire en le voyant s'amuser des mêmes bétisiers chaque année. Hermione, quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme pensait à l'un des nombreux ouvrages que le professeur de Potions lui avait donné à lire pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait lu une idée qui permettrait de rendre la potion Tue-Loup plus efficace qu'elle ne l'était, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle demanderait à Severus en rentrant au château.

"Hermione ?"

La voix de sa mère fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées et elle sursauta presque. Mme Granger la regardait avec un mélange d'agacement et de rire au fond des yeux.

"Ça fait trois fois que ton père t'appelle."

"Ah," répondit-elle, légèrement déboussolée. "Désolée."

Son père secoua doucement la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme s'il s'adressait à sa jeune fille quand elle avait 5 ans et qu'elle avait oublié son cahier à l'école. "Tu veux une part de tarte, Mimi ?"

Hermione leva les yeux vers le visage de son père et hocha la tête. "Oui je vais aller me servir. Maman, tu en veux une ?"

"Oui, mais je vais t'aider," annonça-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour s'aider à se lever.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, accompagnées par les ricanements fréquents du père de la famille devant son émission de télévision.

"Tu veux commencer par quelle tarte ?" demanda Hermione tout en sortant trois petites assiettes du placard.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mimi ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine inquiète de sa mère.

"Rien, je vais bien."

"C'est l'en…," Mme Granger se mordit la lèvre. Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à prononcer le mot enlèvement depuis qu'elle était arrivée. La jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait pas véritablement la blamer. "C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé ?"

Hermione posa les assiettes sur la table avant d'aller chercher la tarte aux pommes, tournant le dos à sa mère. "Je te dis Maman… Je vais très bien."

La jeune femme sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule, et lui lança un petit sourire. "Je t'assure, je vais très bien. Je… Je me remets très bien en tout cas. Tout le monde a été incroyable avec moi tu sais…"

Mme Granger hocha la tête, mais n'interrompit pas sa fille.

"Molly et Arthur ont tout fait pour que je me sente à l'aise avec eux, et au château tout le monde a essayé de m'aider. Harry et Ginny sont venus me voir tous les jours. Et… et on m'a même apporté pas mal de lecture, pour que je ne puisse pas m'ennuyer."

La mère d'Hermione aperçut sa fille rougir légèrement à ces paroles. "Oh."

"Quoi ?"

Mme Granger secoua la tête et força sa fille à se tourner vers elle. "Je te trouvais très distraite depuis que tu es arrivée, comme si tu étais constamment ailleurs. J'ai eu peur que tu sois occupée par des mauvais souvenirs, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est tout l'inverse…"

Cette fois-ci Hermione sentit ses joues virer au rouge tomate en un éclair. "Comment ça ?"

"Il a un prénom ?"

Mme Granger lui lança un regard appuyé et pris un plaisir fou à voir les émotions s'enchaîner sur le visage de sa jeune fille. L'incompréhension d'abord, puis en succession rapide le déni, l'embarrassement, la confusion et puis tout à coup… le calme. Mme Granger connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle avait fini par comprendre, et qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour qui que ce soit avant ce soir. Elle avait souvent observé sa fille jouer, ou faire ses devoirs étant enfant et Hermione réagissait de la même façon lorsqu'elle tombait sur un problème plus complexe que le reste et qu'elle devait vraiment réfléchir pour trouver la solution.

"Oh."

Les joues de la jeune sang et or étaient rouges vif et elle finit par détourner le regard. Des sentiments pour Severus ? Elle était partagée entre l'incrédulité de ne pas l'avoir vu avant et la certitude que sa mère avait raison. Sa mère avait toujours pu lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. De toute évidence, c'était encore le cas même après tant de temps sans se parler.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela lui paraissait évident. Évident.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Severus depuis le début de la soirée. Elle avait même très souvent pensé à lui depuis qu'elle était partie au Terrier. Dès qu'elle avait vu quelque chose, lu quelque chose, elle avait fini par se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle le raconte au professeur de Potions. Elle n'avait réussi à rien faire sans que cela ne lui rappelle Poudlard et ses cours avec le directeur des Serpentards. Elle avait insisté et insisté d'abord pour devenir son apprenti, puis pour le rester. Il avait eu beau l'agacer parfois - souvent - elle l'avait toujours défendu auprès des autres.

Elle avait aimé se réveiller à l'infirmerie et découvrir les livres que Severus lui avait apportés. Il avait réussi à la calmer quand elle avait fait sa crise d'angoisse, lui, personne d'autre. Severus était peut-être la seule personne avec qui elle avait pu être entièrement honnête sur son enlèvement. Elle lui avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Hermione avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir raté quelque chose qui aurait dû lui paraître évident depuis des semaines. Des mois même sans doute. Elle était si stupide…

"Attends juste après le déjeuner de demain pour partir."

La voix de Mme Granger sortit sa fille de ses pensées et Hermione se tourna vers sa mère, les sourcils froncés. "Quoi ?"

"Tu veux rentrer à ton école, je le vois bien. Mais reste avec nous jusqu'à demain midi au moins, ton père s'est donné du mal en cuisine cette fois."

Hermione était déboussolée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, pas faire, de ce qu'elle était censée dire. Le visage de sa mère était calme, fendu d'un petit sourire, et Hermione se rappela pourquoi elle lui accordait tant de confiance. Mme Granger avait toujours raison, beaucoup plus souvent que sa fille.

Cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres, Hermione décida de faire confiance à sa mère. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra doucement, comme pour la remercier.

"Promis."

Poudlard et Severus Rogue devraient attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

La matinée du 1er Janvier sembla durer une éternité à la jeune femme. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées de Poudlard et de son professeur de Potions.

Elle avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à ressasser toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'elle était devenue son apprentie à Poudlard. Et quand elle en était arrivé à la conclusion que sa mère avait bien vu juste, elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à ressasser toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'elle ne devienne son apprentie. Avait-elle autant insisté pour suivre sa formation en Potions parce que c'était Severus qui en était le spécialiste ? Est-ce que ça avait impacté sa décision ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Et au fond, elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

Une chose était claire : aujourd'hui elle avait des sentiments pour Severus Rogue. La pensée en elle-même n'en finissait plus de la surprendre, et pourtant, s'imposait comme une évidence. C'était comme trouver la solution à une énigme qui vous obsédait depuis des années mais qui maintenant vous paraissait si logique que vous vous demandiez comment vous ne l'aviez pas trouvée avant.

Hermione était allée se coucher pleine de certitudes, avec la ferme intention d'aller parler à Severus à l'instant même où elle serait rentrée à Poudlard. Mais sa résolution s'était effritée pendant la nuit, et plus les minutes passaient, moins elle était certaine d'en être capable.

"Ça va, Mimi ?"

La voix de son père la força à lever les yeux de son assiette à peine entamée.

"Tu n'as presque rien mangé. C'est si mauvais que ça ?"

Mr Granger rigola mais Hermione sentit bien que le son était à moitié forcé et se sentit immédiatement coupable de ne pas faire honneur au travail que son père avait fourni. Elle se força à sourire à son tour.

"Si si, j'ai juste besoin d'y aller doucement après tout ce qu'on a mangé hier soir."

Mme Granger lança un sourire encourageant à sa fille et Hermione attrapa sa fourchette pour se forcer à manger un peu, malgré son estomac noué.

"Vous allez fêter le Nouvel An ?" demanda-t-elle dans une tentative pour relancer la conversation et montrer à sa mère qu'elle pouvait faire des efforts.

Mme Granger se tourna vers sa fille et le sourire qu'elle lui lança rassura la jeune Gryffondor. Elle se sentit légèrement soulagée. Son père se lança dans sa tirade habituelle sur la stupidité de fêter le passage à la nouvelle année et Hermione s'autorisa à penser à autre chose que Severus pour le reste du repas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione traînait sa valise derrière elle dans les escaliers et son père se précipitait vers elle pour l'aider à la porter.

"Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Enfin, c'est normal qu'un père aide sa fille, non ?"

Hermione lui lança un sourire et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. "D'accord."

Elle laissa son père lutter pour trainer la valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'approcha de sa mère. Mme Granger lui lança un regard appuyé, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas parler à ses parents pendant tout ce temps, elle ne le saurait jamais. Sa mère avait toujours été un modèle, un soutien inébranlable, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée qu'elle s'en rendait véritablement compte.

"Tu reprends le train ?" demanda son père, légèrement essoufflé.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel et partagea un regard complice avec sa fille. Hermione se tourna vers son père au moment où il posait une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Je pense que je vais transplaner directement devant le château."

La main de son père ne bougea pas et sa mère hocha doucement la tête. "Tu as bien raison, surtout par ce froid."

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient allusion à sa magie depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et elle se sentait tout de suite mieux de voir que le sujet n'avait pas l'air de les rebuter.

Elle se tourna vers son père pour se blottir dans ses bras et lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle ne fit aucune remarque quand l'étreinte de son père se resserra sur elle pour la garder quelques secondes supplémentaires contre lui, puis se laissa étreindre par sa mère à son tour. Son coeur se serra légèrement en quittant les bras de ses parents, mais elle se força à se rapprocher de la porte, posant une main sur la poignée de sa valise pour se préparer à partir.

"Je vous envoie un hibou quand je suis arrivée."

"N'oublie pas hein, ou ta mère va encore se faire un sang d'encre."

Mme Granger donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son mari. "C'est toi qui guettait par la fenêtre toutes les deux minutes jusqu'à ce que Mimi arrive."

"Oui, parce que tu l'aurais fait si moi je ne m'en étais pas chargé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre," répondit sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ne put pas empêcher un léger rire de franchir ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers son père. "Promis."

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis porta une main à son coup par réflexe pour s'assurer d'avoir bien mis son écharpe. Elle attrapa ensuite la poignée de la porte d'entrée et avança dans l'allée, retenant un frisson au froid qu'il faisait dehors.

"Fais attention hein," demanda sa mère depuis la porte d'entrée tandis que son père lui disait au revoir d'un geste de la main.

Hermione hocha la tête et se força à faire volte face pour avancer, attendant d'être arrivée dans la rue pour transplaner. La sensation était d'autant plus désagréable qu'elle avait le ventre quasiment vide, mais la jeune femme s'accrocha et se sentit lourdement tomber contre le sol du chemin de l'école. Elle vacilla un instant mais se rattrapa à sa valise pour ne pas tomber.

La jeune femme releva la tête en direction du parc du château et sentit un mélange d'émotion l'envahir. La joie, d'abord, d'être rentrée chez elle, puis la peur de devoir aller affronter ce qu'elle avait appris chez ses parents. Elle prit une longue inspiration et entama le long chemin jusqu'au château, préférant ne pas traîner avec le froid. Le voyage fut beaucoup plus long qu'il n'aurait dû l'être avec la neige qui s'était installée dans le parc du château et sa valise qui devait bien faire 5 kilos de plus qu'à l'aller, mais Hermione finit par se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

Elle enleva son écharpe à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le château, soulagée de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Les derniers élèves étaient en train de sortir de la Grande Salle après le repas de Noël et ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à digérer le festin que les Elfes avaient sans doute préparé. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer à leur vue et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour déposer sa valise.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Severus ? Au fond, était-elle même obligée de lui dire de la vérité ? Il n'en savait rien et ils commençaient enfin à bien s'entendre, avait-elle vraiment envie de prendre le risque de gâcher ça ? Peut-être qu'au fond il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Les élèves du château aperçurent leur assistante de Potions et de Métamorphoses traîner dans les couloirs et se parler toute seule, mais personne n'osa l'interrompre.

Hermione se retrouva bientôt devant la porte du bureau de Severus, surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait fait le chemin. Elle aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Elle avait passé la journée à ne penser qu'à toute cette histoire, qu'à Severus, qu'à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, c'était une autre paire de manche. La jeune femme sentit des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front alors qu'elle aurait pu jurer avoir eu froid quelques minutes seulement auparavant.

Elle se força à frapper à la porte avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'elle allait dire à Severus. L'espace d'une seconde, la jeune Gryffondor hésita à faire volte face et à courir le plus loin possible des cachots, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment contempler l'idée.

"Hermione ?"

Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant elle, les sourcils froncés dans une expression plus intriguée que dure, et Hermione sentit tout son corps se tendre. Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que le silence avait duré plusieurs minutes au moins.

"Je suis revenue plus tôt," expliqua-t-elle de manière assez inutile. Severus haussa un sourcil qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'amusé si l'expression sur son visage n'avait pas été aussi fermée. "J'avais envie d'avancer un peu sur les cours de la nouvelle année, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, vous me connaissez un peu…"

La jeune femme tenta un petit rire, se disant que cela l'aiderait sûrement à se détendre mais le rire sonna creux et eut l'effet inverse. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, paniquant presque lorsque son doigt se retrouva bloqué par un noeud.

"Bonne année, d'ailleurs," éructa-t-elle finalement, sans arriver à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir la bouche. Elle se força à lever les yeux vers le visage de Severus et l'aperçut hocher doucement la tête.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je vais y aller," expliqua-t-elle, se retenant à grande peine de faire un signe de la main en direction du couloir dans son dos. "Je vais commencer à rattraper mon retard."

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours sans dire un mot. Si Hermione avait été assez calme elle-même pour lire le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, elle se serait rendu compte qu'il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

"À lundi !" s'exclama-t-elle presque avant de faire volte face. "Et bonne année," ajouta-t-elle une nouvelle fois comme pour justifier sa présence à son bureau alors qu'elle était censée être encore chez ses parents.

"Bonne année," finit par répondre Severus alors que la jeune femme avait déjà fait quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle hocha la tête mais ne se retourna pas, préférant masquer son visage couleur tomate du regard du directeur des Serpentards.

Severus la regarda partir sans esquisser le moindre geste. Plusieurs secondes après l'avoir vue disparaître, le professeur de Potions rentra dans son bureau pour être accueilli par une voix qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à supporter.

"Quelle éloquence, mon brave Severus !" se moqua le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore à peine Severus avait-il refermé la porte.

"Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis."

"Au contraire, dois-je vous le rappeler ?"

Severus se prit le nez entre deux doigts, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de faire appel au professeur Dumbledore pendant les vacances de Noël.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce qui doit être mon idée la plus stupide depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années."

C'était à cause d'Hermione. Voilà le problème.

Après le départ de la jeune femme pour le Terrier, Severus s'était senti un peu… étrange. Il avait passé les premiers jours au château, enfermé dans son bureau sans savoir quoi faire de son temps, et il avait fait l'erreur de demander son avis à Albus. Pour être plus précis, Severus avait uniquement demandé au professeur Dumbledore s'il avait une tâche à accomplir pour l'Ordre car il avait envie de s'occuper l'esprit. Albus lui avait arraché une partie des informations et avait deviné le reste.

"Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez avancer avec Mlle Granger."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie _d'avancer_ , au juste ?"

Severus aperçut Albus sourire avant de lui répondre et sut immédiatement qu'il était fichu.

"Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je réponde à cette question ?" répondit le Directeur avec un regard condescendant. "Vous avez un petit faible pour notre Hermione depuis un bon moment déjà. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de cette année pour le comprendre."

Severus attrapa sa baguette sur son bureau et commença à jouer avec, un réflexe qu'il avait depuis tout petit lorsqu'il se retrouvait mêlé à une conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et celle-ci rentrait sûrement dans le top 5.

"Admettons que j'ai _un faible pour Hermione_ , comme vous le pensez," commença Severus, mimant des guillemets pour appuyer le fait qu'il n'était en aucun cas en train d'admettre que le vieux fou avait raison. "Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de faire avancer quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais très bien me satisfaire de la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui."

Albus sembla honnêtement déçu d'entendre cette phrase, si bien que Severus se sentit presque coupable de l'avoir prononcée. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sur lui-même d'en penser un mot.

"Et que se passera-t-il quand Hermione en aura eu marre d'attendre que vous fassiez un geste ?" demanda Albus, son ton désormais un peu plus sur qu'auparavant. "Elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de ses propres sentiments. Vous la perdrez, et vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même."

Le professeur de Potions eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage et il se tourna pour masquer son visage à son ancien mentor. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, au point que ses jointures prirent une teinte blanchâtre.

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois," répondit-il sèchement mais sans prendre le temps de se retourner pour voir l'effet de sa phrase sur le Directeur de l'école. Il l'imaginait sans peine de toute façon.

"J'ai du travail maintenant."

"Vous ne vous rendez pas service mon garçon…"

"Albus," l'interrompit-il presque. "S'il-vous-plaît."

Le soupir du Directeur donna l'impression de résonner dans tout le bureau du professeur de Potions.

"Comme vous voudrez," répondit-il finalement avant de laisser Severus à ses pensées.

* * *

Les deux premières semaines d'Hermione au château s'étaient mieux passées qu'elle ne s'y était attendu. Elle avait fini par décider de ne pas parler à Severus, mais plutôt de voir comment les choses évolueraient d'elles-même. Et rien n'avait évolué.

Severus et elle avaient retrouvé leur relation amicale, celle qu'elle avait eu si peur de perdre, et la jeune femme avait été trop soulagée pour prendre le temps de se demander si cela lui conviendrait encore dans quelques mois.

Elle avait été enlevée par des Mangemorts, elle avait failli mourir, elle avait réussi à retrouver l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et plus encore, elle était parvenue à nouer une relation amicale avec un homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté mais qui l'avait toujours détestée. Peut-être que c'était déjà bien assez pour cette année.

Hermione avait enchaîné les cours dès la rentrée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après quelques jours, les élèves avaient fini par arrêter de l'observer dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle, et la jeune Gryffondor avait la sensation que la vie reprenait son cours normal. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi sereine qu'avant l'incident avec les Mangemorts et, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle ne le serait jamais vraiment, mais elle arrivait à suivre ses cours, à faire son travail sans trop d'encombres. Et s'il lui arrivait encore parfois de se réveiller la nuit d'un cauchemar où quelqu'un la retenait contre son gré dans le sous-sol d'un château, personne n'était là pour le voir. Plus que tout, Hermione avait appris à gérer ses moments de crise et à ne plus s'en vouloir de ne pas encore se sentir entièrement remise.

Elle sentait le regard de Severus sur elle souvent pendant ses cours de Potions, comme en soutien dans l'éventualité où elle se sentirait mal, mais Hermione n'avait plus eu de problème dans les cachots. Et c'était en grande partie dû au professeur de Potions, elle en était persuadée. Dans le sous-sol avec les Mangemorts, elle avait été seule. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas, et le fait que Severus la rassure sans pour autant lui en parler était d'une aide précieuse.

Hermione appréciait aussi de sentir le regard du directeur des Serpentards sur elle pour une toute autre raison, mais heureusement pour elle, Severus ne se serait jamais permis de lire ses pensées sans autorisation. Il aurait eu une drôle de surprise si cela avait été le cas.

Si Hermione se sentait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que les journées passaient, elle savait qu'un test particulièrement éprouvant l'attendait aujourd'hui. La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année était prévue cet après-midi, et la jeune Gryffondor s'était portée volontaire pour y accompagner les élèves. Minerva n'avait pas eu l'air très enthousiasmée par cette idée, mais elle n'avait rien pu y faire.

Elle avait besoin d'y retourner, elle le savait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle savait très bien que si elle refusait d'y aller maintenant, elle n'oserait plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Et elle refusait de laisser une troupe de fanatiques lui enlever un village dans lequel elle avait passé des après-midis mémorables en tant qu'élève. Elle espérait d'ailleurs en vivre bien d'autres dans le futur.

"Du calme !"

Le groupe de 3ème année qui avait failli la bousculer dans leur hâte d'atteindre le village se tourna vers elle, leurs regards si terrifiés qu'Hermione en rigola presque. Elle se demanda si Minerva et les autres professeurs n'avaient pas fait passer le message qu'il fallait bien se comporter avec elle mais elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée et les élèves finirent par reprendre leur chemin à un rythme plus raisonnable.

"Je vois que je commence à déteindre sur vous."

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put pas retenir le rire qui franchit ses lèvres et lui donna la sensation de résonner contre la neige du chemin.

"Ou peut-être que j'ai toujours été autoritaire mais que vous ne vous en rendez compte que maintenant."

La jeune femme releva la tête pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de Severus, mais le professeur de Potions regardait droit devant lui. Hermione se trouva stupide d'en être un peu déçue.

"Je n'ai aucun mal à croire que vous étiez autoritaire avec vos amis. Mais vous ne l'étiez pas toujours autant avec les élèves."

Un élève de Poufsouffle commença à pousser l'un de ses amis en espérant le faire tomber dans la neige et Hermione leva la main dans sa direction.

"Hé…" commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Les joues légèrement rosies mais un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se força à arrêter de fixer Severus.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler," se reprit-elle d'une voix plus modérée.

Le rire de Severus, lui, résonna bruyamment aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Le son était si simple, presque masqué mais Hermione l'entendit presque vibrer dans sa cage thoracique. Personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer et la jeune Gryffondor se trouva heureuse d'avoir été la seule à en profiter. Ce rire là, c'était un peu le sien. Hermione resserra son écharpe pour masquer le sourire qui avait pris forme sur ses lèvres avant de s'engager dans les rues du village.

Un frisson la parcourut à la vue du village recouvert de neige, des élèves qui se ruaient dans tous les sens et des petites ruelles dont Pré-au-Lard regorgeait. Après quelques secondes, le visage de Severus apparut devant le sien et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Les sourcils du professeur de Potions étaient froncés, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer l'effet que le village avait sur elle et Hermione se força à détourner le regard. Elle secoua doucement la tête, comme pour se changer les idées avant de se remettre en marche.

"Je vais bien, Severus," affirma-t-elle avant même que l'ancien Mangemort n'ait le temps de poser la question. Hermione était même persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas osé la poser mais qu'il aurait gardé un oeil sur elle pendant toute la visite. De cette manière au moins, tout serait clair.

"J'ai besoin d'être là. Je sais que vous comprenez."

Hermione avait espéré que cette explication suffirait à clôturer la discussion sur le sujet, et Severus sembla le sentir car il n'ajouta rien.

L'heure suivante de la visite se passa dans un silence quasi-total entre le professeur et son assistante. Mais là où le silence avait été gênant il y a quelques mois encore, Hermione se sentait désormais à l'aise. Severus n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire, et la jeune femme respectait cela. Elle avait même fini par apprécier ces silences. Ils lui donnaient le temps de réfléchir à d'autres choses.

Elle n'osait pas penser à tout ce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre chez ses parents, pas tant que le principal intéressé se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, mais elle avait un autre sujet qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'elle était de retour au château. Avant son enlèvement, Minerva lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait partir à la retraite, et qu'elle comptait sur elle pour reprendre le poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Sur le coup, Hermione n'avait pas su quoi en penser, à part qu'elle était flattée que Minerva la considère comme une candidate. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, Hermione avait le sentiment de commencer à y voir plus clair.

Le fait de devoir abandonner les cours de Potions avait toujours été un frein à l'idée de reprendre le poste de Minerva. Mais elle voyait le choses un peu différemment désormais.

Sans remettre en cause son intérêt pour les potions, Hermione avait fini par s'avouer que sa décision de devenir l'apprentie du professeur Rogue n'avait pas été motivée que par des raisons académiques. Qu'elle ait eu des sentiments pour lui à cette époque ou non ne changeait rien à la question, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas demandé à faire deux apprentissages en même temps si le professeur Rogue avait choisi de ne pas reprendre son poste au château après la guerre.

Les cris des élèves la sortirent de ses pensées et elle se tourna à sa droite pour se rendre compte que Severus ne s'y trouvait plus. Un frisson de panique la saisit l'espace d'un instant avant de retrouver le professeur de Potions dans la foule. Il se tenait seul face à… Honeydukes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cette scène lui rappelant étrangement quelque chose.

* * *

Les bonbons. Le concept lui avait toujours paru étrange. Tous les enfants de son quartier en raffolaient, allaient même jusqu'à les voler dans les supérettes lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent de poche. Severus, lui, n'avait jamais eu d'argent de poche. Et ses parents n'avaient pas été du genre à avoir des bonbons dans la maison, alors les bonbons avaient toujours été un mystère pour lui. Plus tard, il avait appris à associer les friandises aux garçons grassouillets du quartier qui se moquaient de lui et du fait qu'il était aussi fin que du papier à cigarette. Ces mêmes enfants qui, en grandissant, avaient fini par le martyriser chaque été. Le professeur de Potions se força à sortir de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur les flots d'élèves qui entraient et sortaient du magasin.

Severus aperçut alors Hermione sortir du magasin de friandises avec un petit sachet qu'elle rangea dans son manteau avant de le rejoindre. Elle avait sans doute acheté des bonbons pour Potter et sa bande.

"Prêt à repartir ?" demanda-t-elle en resserrant son écharpe autour de son visage. Le rouge de l'écharpe faisait ressortir ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid et Severus se retrouva si pris par cette image qu'il mit quelques secondes de plus que d'habitude à répondre.

"Je pense que ce serait plus raisonnable."

Il lança un regard noir à un groupe d'élèves qui commençait à s'éloigner et les quatre garçons se dirigèrent immédiatement en direction du château. Hermione haussa un sourcil, et Severus fit de son mieux pour ne pas se concentrer sur l'expression malicieuse sur le visage de son apprentie.

"Si cela peut vous rassurer, je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à votre niveau."

"Je pense surtout que vous n'en avez pas envie."

Severus aperçut un petit sourire naître sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. "C'est possible, en effet."

Le professeur de Potions sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement à l'idée que c'était lui qui avait fait naître ce sourire, et il se força à se concentrer sur la route qui les attendait.

Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Albus.

Le Directeur de l'école avait l'air de penser qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Hermione depuis plusieurs mois déjà, si ce n'est plus, mais ils semblaient s'être aggravés depuis qu'Albus s'en était mêlé. Quand Severus se sentait d'humeur raisonnable, il était prêt à admettre que c'était uniquement parce que l'ancien directeur des Gryffondors lui avait fait voir la vérité là où il avait été aveugle avant, mais cela n'empêchait pas Severus de lui en vouloir. Il avait beau essayer de se comporter normalement avec elle, il avait toujours ce doute en tête. Comme s'il avait peur de laisser échapper la vérité au détour d'une phrase anodine. Et ça, c'était bien la faute d'Albus.

Le professeur de Potions se força à se concentrer sur la route du retour plutôt que sur la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château et partirent chacun de leur côté, Severus ressentit un mélange doux amer de soulagement et de manque. Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque du château pour se changer les idées.

Lorsque Severus retrouva son bureau quelques heures plus tard, il aperçut un paquet de copies posées par terre avec un mot et un petit colis à côté. Il laissa échapper un soupir en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione. Elle les avait surement laissés là un peu plus tôt dans la soirée en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas à son bureau. Intrigué, Severus se baissa pour attraper le paquet et la note.

 _J'ai l'impression qu'ils vous tentaient. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Hermione_

Le professeur de Potions rangea la note dans la poche de sa robe, attrapa le colis et souleva délicatement le couvercle. Lorsqu'il aperçut le contenu du paquet, un petit ricanement franchit ses lèvres.

Des bonbons.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et comme je ne posterai probablement pas la suite avant Noël (soyons réaliste), passez tous un bon réveillon !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors déjà, désolée. Je sais que ce chapitre a été très long à arriver, mais j'ai changé de boulot, j'ai été malade pendant 2 semaines et ça a été très dur de trouver le temps d'écrire.**

 **Et puis j'ai pris pas mal de temps parce que ce chapitre, c'est le dernier ! Je poste un épilogue juste derrière.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout revient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les vivants.**

* * *

Les semaines suivantes s'étaient déroulées sans accroc, si bien que le mois de Janvier s'était achevé avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé. Les jours défilaient à une vitesse presque affolante, et Hermione avait la sensation que ce n'était pas sur le point de se calmer.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait annoncer à Severus et Minerva que, désormais, elle se concentrerait sur ses cours de Métamorphoses pour remplacer la directrice des Gryffondors à la fin de l'année. Elle avait décidé. Elle en était sûre. Il ne restait plus qu'à en informer les principaux intéressés, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore tout à fait réussi à s'y résoudre. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle arrêterait les cours de Potions bientôt, tout semblait passer en accéléré, comme si on refusait de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de profiter.

La vérité c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix en se concentrant sur la Métamorphose, mais qu'elle avait tout de même du mal à s'y résoudre. Abandonner les cours de Potion sous entendrait sûrement ne plus voir Severus. Ou en tout cas ne plus le voir autant. Et elle avait du mal à se faire à cette idée.

La jeune femme entra dans la Grande Salle et prit la direction de la table des professeurs, soulagée de confirmer que l'attention des élèves n'était plus attirée par elle dès qu'elle faisait un pas dans le château. Quelques regards curieux continuaient à la suivre de temps en temps, mais elle avait appris à s'y faire après la guerre. Hermione se posa à table et attrapa directement le thé, s'en servant une bonne tasse. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter et Hermione se fit la remarque que les hiboux avaient dû faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Concentrée sur son thé et ses toasts, la jeune femme n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle se tourna légèrement pour attraper le pot de confiture aux fruits rouges et croisa le regard de Severus qui semblait l'observer. La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir légèrement et croisa les doigts pour que ça ne puisse pas se voir avant de hocher la tête en guise de salutations. Le professeur de Potions l'imita et Hermione sentit un sourire involontaire étirer légèrement ses lèvres.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec le professeur de Potions n'en finissait plus de la perturber. Elle était revenue de vacances prête à lui parler, à lui dire qu'elle… à lui dire quoi exactement ? Qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à lui, qu'elle avait certaines… images en tête. Hermione se sentit rougir juste d'y penser et se força à virer sur un autre sujet. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Severus s'était montré amical, certes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête cette impression que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'il y avait une sorte de gêne entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'expliquer et avait fini par attribuer cette impression à de la paranoïa de sa part, mais elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à s'en défaire complètement.

Severus et elle étaient amis, et elle s'en réjouissait. Mais Hermione commençait tout de même à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix en se taisant. Peut-être que l'humiliation de se voir dire "non" valait mieux que cette gêne permanente qu'elle imaginait sans doute.

Elle était perdue.

La sensation de quelqu'un qui tapait son bras pour la sortir de ses pensées la força à se concentrer sur l'endroit où elle était, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était un hibou qui lui donnait des coups de bec pour attirer son attention. Elle reconnut l'animal immédiatement. Coquecigrue. Qu'est-ce que Ron pouvait bien avoir à lui écrire ? Son coeur se serra l'espace d'un instant, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle du Ministère, de Harry, mais elle se força à remercier l'animal et à lui prendre la lettre. Les premiers mots de la lettre suffirent à la rassurer sur ce sujet.

 _Mione,_

 _Bonne année ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon chez tes parents, tu nous as manqué au Terrier. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps et j'aimerais que ça change._

 _Est-ce que ça te dirait de me retrouver à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ?_

 _Ce serait l'occasion de repartir de zéro._

 _Réponds moi dès que tu peux !_

 _Ron_

Hermione reposa la lettre sur la table avec un mélange d'émotions en tête. La surprise, tout d'abord, de recevoir une lettre de Ron (aussi longue, qui plus est), mais également le soulagement de confirmer que leur relation allait peut-être enfin pouvoir évoluer. Qu'ils allaient pouvoir avancer et redevenir amis.

La jeune femme laissa Coquecigrue terminer le toast qu'elle avait entamé, se levant pour se rendre à son premier cours. Elle prendrait le temps de répondre à Ron ce soir.

Severus, qui avait observé la réaction de la jeune Gryffondor en lisant la lettre, la regarda partir. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre et serra son poing sous la table, si fort qu'il pouvait presque sentir le sang arrêter de circuler. Son coeur se serra en voyant Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle et il se leva brusquement à son tour, faisant sursauter Minerva à côté de lui. Elle lui adressa un regard désapprobateur qu'il se fit un plaisir d'ignorer avant d'aller retrouver ses cachots et sa solitude.

* * *

La semaine, comme tout le début de l'année, était passée à une vitesse phénoménale. L'impression qu'Hermione avait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa relation avec Severus ne s'était pas calmée, pire que cela, le sentiment s'était aggravé. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, mais le professeur de Potions avait toujours eu quelque chose d'urgent à faire, ou ne l'avait pas entendue l'appeler dans le couloir. Les premières fois, Hermione avait blâmé le manque de chance, mais elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes.

Elle avait passé la moitié de la matinée à tenter de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire et faire ces dernières semaines, sans pourtant trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse expliquer le comportement du Directeur des Serpentards. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que Severus pouvait avoir mauvais caractère, mais jusqu'ici elle avait toujours plus ou moins réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le cas. La question l'avait tellement obsédée qu'elle s'était rappelée au dernier moment qu'elle devait rejoindre Ron au village et avait fini par se préparer en urgence.

Hermione pressa le pas dans les couloirs, désormais presque certaine qu'elle arriverait en retard. Elle croisa quelques groupes d'élèves sur son chemin, mais ils la laissèrent tous passer facilement, s'écartant presque en la voyant débarquer en trottinant.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva finalement au pied de l'escalier, elle courait presque. Elle se dirigea vers le parc sans faire attention aux groupes d'élèves autour d'elle, mais elle s'arrêta net en arrivant sur la pelouse.

"Ron ?"

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, un peu plus loin dans le parc. Il s'approcha d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant d'avancer vers lui.

"Je croyais qu'on se retrouvait à Pré-au-Lard directement ?"

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. "Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de venir te chercher. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?"

Ron laissa échapper un rire un peu forcé et la jeune femme se crispa légèrement, se forçant à sourire à son tour. Elle hocha la tête un peu trop vigoureusement et rajusta son écharpe.

"Si, si, bien sûr," ajouta-t-elle avant de se mettre au niveau de son ami. "On y va du coup ?"

À nouveau, le rouquin haussa les épaules, sa manière à lui de dire que c'était comme elle voulait. Hermione resserra son manteau autour de son torse et commença à avancer en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Dans le hall du château, Severus n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait aperçut Hermione descendre et était resté en retrait lorsqu'il avait vu Weasley dans le parc. Son sang s'était immédiatement glacé dans ses veines.

Il avait regardé Hermione rejoindre l'ancien Gryffondor avant de se mettre en route, surement pour un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être qu'ils transplaneraient jusqu'à Londres. Severus tenta de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait, en vain. À peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres que le rouquin posa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione, dans un geste qui donna envie à Severus de fracasser quelque chose, n'importe quoi, contre un mur.

Le directeur des Serpentards fit volte face, effrayant les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient aux alentours, puis il se dirigea en direction des cachots. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur son chemin, se jetant presque contre les murs pour être certain de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur de Potions.

* * *

Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ron se comportait… bizarrement depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Il avait commencé par poser sa main dans son dos, et Hermione s'était senti raidir sans pour autant trouver le bon moyen de lui demander de s'écarter un peu. Elle s'était dit que c'était juste Ron qui tentait de se rattraper, et qu'il était inutile de le vexer pour si peu. Mais le jeune frère Weasley avait passé toute la première partie du trajet à se pencher vers elle pour lui parler, à en faire un peu trop dans tout ce qu'il disait. Ron n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très attentionné lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, ni même lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Le voir aussi prévenant, à lui demander sans cesse si tout allait bien, si elle était à l'aise, c'était justement ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Ron n'était jamais aussi attentionné que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, et Hermione commençait à avoir peur de savoir ce que ça allait être cette fois. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention en répondant à la lettre de son ami et ne s'en était rendu compte que ce matin en se levant : aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle n'avait pas relevé en partant, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une coincidence malheureuse. Mais maintenant qu'elle était avec Ron, elle n'en était plus si certaine.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait fini par accélérer légèrement, juste assez pour forcer Ron à enlever sa main de son dos. Elle sentit tout son corps se relâcher de soulagement tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur un peu rosie. Le rouquin était en train de l'observer, comme s'il pensait réussir à lire dans ses pensées s'il la fixait assez longtemps, et Hermione se sentit obligée de détourner le regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire du coup ?" demanda-t-elle, se forçant à sourire, plus pour se détendre elle-même que pour le bénéfice de Ron. Tout n'avait pas été simple ou parfait entre elle et le jeune Weasley depuis qu'ils avaient rompu. Même lorsqu'ils avaient recommencé à se parler, une sorte de gêne avait persisté. Mais jamais rien comme ce que la jeune femme ressentait à cet instant précis.

Elle était partagée entre la peur d'avoir raison et la peur d'avoir tort et de vexer Ron.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'égo, et elle avait du mal à se persuader que Ron l'avait invitée ici pour lui demander de se remettre avec elle, mais son esprit logique lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son comportement. Au final, elle décida de ne rien faire et de voir ce que Ron ferait.

Le rouquin fit un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta, heureusement, à quelques mètres tout de même de la jeune Gryffondor.

"J'ai envie de faire ce que, toi, tu as envie de faire."

"Ah, d'accord."

Hermione attrapa son écharpe et commença à l'ajuster, plus pour se donner quelque chose à faire que pour se protéger du vent. Son coeur se serra légèrement à l'idée d'avoir eu raison et de devoir décevoir Ron s'il venait à lui parler de l'idée de former à nouveau un couple. Elle se tourna légèrement pour commencer à avancer en direction de la rue la plus passante du village, mais après quelques pas, elle fit brusquement volte face.

La surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de Ron se reflétait surement sur le sien tant elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle aimait Ron, et elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Mais le vexer temporairement valait mieux que de rester dans cette incertitude. Elle avait passé trop de temps déjà à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle risquait à être honnête, à parler. Et elle était fatiguée.

"Ron," commença-t-elle d'une voix posée, qu'elle espérait plus ferme qu'elle n'en avait l'air. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?"

Le rouquin resta immobile pour ce qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes tant Hermione était anxieuse d'avoir une réponse. Elle n'avait jamais rien détesté autant que d'avoir tort et de passer pour une idiote, mais à cet instant précis, elle aurait donné cher pour se tromper.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de passer du temps avec toi ?" demanda finalement Ron, sur la défensive.

Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement, désormais encore un peu plus sûre de sa théorie que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais elle avait besoin que Ron le dise. Qu'il le confirme.

"Ron…" souffla-t-elle à son tort. "Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?"

Le jeune fils Weasley détourna le regard et haussa les épaules dans un geste qui fit regretter à Hermione d'avoir tant insisté pour savoir. Ron avait gagné en assurance ces dernières années, elle l'avait connu affirmé, si bien qu'elle s'était sentie elle-même ignorée lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout l'inverse. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Ron pendant leur quatrième année, plus renfermé, moins à l'aise. Et elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle en était responsable. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

"C'est pas grave…"

"J'ai envie qu'on se remette ensemble."

Les deux anciens Gryffondors avaient parlé en même temps et Hermione s'interrompit brusquement. Désormais le jeune rouquin la fixait fermement, et c'est elle qui se retrouva obligée de détourner le regard.

"Ron…" commença-t-elle, sans pourtant savoir ce qu'elle avait envie de dire.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec Ron. Elle avait cru que toutes ces histoires appartenaient au passé désormais, pour eux deux. De toute évidence, elle avait eu tort là dessus, mais elle ne tenait pas à blesser Ron pour autant. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle était encore en train de chercher ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour lui dire non sans lui faire de mal, mais le plus jeune des frères Weasley lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Tu ne veux pas," déclara-t-il finalement, comme s'il avait déjà eu sa réponse. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules pour signaler que ce n'était pas grave, mais Hermione sentait bien que si. Elle sentit son coeur se pincer à cette vue. "J'ai compris. J'ai surement mis trop de temps à me rendre compte que j'avais encore envie qu'on soit ensemble… Ou peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé…"

À cette phrase, Hermione se força à relever les yeux vers son ami. Il la fixait de nouveau, comme s'il attendait une réponse, une confirmation, avant de se raviser.

"Non. Ne me dis pas, je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de savoir."

Hermione avait envie de hocher la tête, de lui expliquer, de lui répondre, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Que pouvait-elle dire pour aider ? Pas grand chose, elle en avait peur. La jeune femme s'imagina à la place de Ron, si un jour elle parlait à Severus et qu'il la rejetait. C'était difficile d'imaginer la manière dont elle réagirait si cela arrivait un jour, mais elle était presque certaine d'une chose : elle n'aurait aucune envie de rester bloquée devant Severus alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

La jeune femme mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, plus pour s'occuper que pour les protéger du froid. Elle se força à relever les yeux en direction de son ami, mais finit par détourner le regard immédiatement.

"Écoute… Je pense que je devrais y aller…"

"D'accord."

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Ron n'allait rien dire de plus, et elle se tourna vers le rouquin pour se rendre compte qu'il ne la regardait pas non plus. Pas pour la première fois de l'après midi, la jeune femme ressentit un pincement sec au coeur. C'était ridicule de se sentir coupable alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, mais elle se sentait tout de même coupable.

Elle était en train de faire volte face pour repartir en direction du château lorsque la voix de Ron retentit dans son dos.

"Hermione," l'appela-t-il, la forçant à se retourner pour attraper son regard cette fois. Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, comme s'il était en train de ravaler ce qu'il avait été prêt à dire. "Merci quand même… D'avoir été honnête, au moins," ajouta-t-il finalement dans un soupir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu bêtement, car elle ne savait pas comment réagir autrement, avant de se mettre en chemin en direction du château. Le regard de Ron dans son dos était si pesant qu'elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un s'était assis sur ses épaules et essayait de la faire tomber, mais elle se força à se concentrer pour assurer ses pas.

Elle avait blessé Ron, et elle détestait cette idée, mais la jeune femme était tout de même soulagée de pouvoir reprendre son chemin. Elle avait été tendue dès qu'elle avait retrouvé le jeune Weasley, et maintenant qu'elle comprenait mieux, maintenant que tout était clair, elle se sentait mieux. Ron ne lui parlerait sans doute plus pendant quelques semaines, mais il finirait par oublier toutes ces histoires. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Hermione tenta de se forcer à penser à autre chose sur le chemin, à ne pas se torturer plus que de raison, mais la dernière phrase de Ron lui restait en tête.

Ron lui avait dit merci d'avoir été honnête. Il avait eu l'air triste, bien sûr, d'entendre sa réponse, et Hermione se sentait coupable d'avoir provoqué ce sentiment chez quelqu'un dont elle avait été si proche pendant de longues années, mais elle avait cru lire quelque chose d'autre sur son visage. Une sorte de soulagement. Elle avait cru l'imaginer au début, une manière comme une autre de soulager sa conscience. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé, mais la phrase du rouquin la laissait penser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tout imaginé.

Cette idée lui resta en tête sur tout le chemin qui la menait au château, si bien qu'elle avait fini par se convaincre de quelque chose lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin dans le hall de l'école. Ron avait sans doute gardé tout ça pour lui pendant plusieurs semaines, et même si Hermione n'avait pas pu lui donner une réponse positive, il avait véritablement semblé soulagé après lui avoir parlé. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de se remettre, de penser un peu à autre chose pour l'instant, d'attendre un peu pour la revoir, se sentir à l'aise avec elle… Mais il avait eu l'air de quelqu'un pour qui le plus dur était passé.

Alors que la jeune femme empruntait les escaliers du château pour retourner dans sa chambre, elle se fit une promesse. Elle allait parler à Severus. Elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose, que ce soit avec… ou sans le professeur de Potions.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lundi matin avec un mélange de hâte et de peur. Elle avait passé le reste de son weekend à penser à la décision qu'elle avait prise : elle avait changé d'avis une bonne douzaine de fois en l'espace de quelques heures avant de se convaincre pour de bon : elle avait besoin de parler à Severus.

Elle avait passé son samedi après-midi à tenter de se concentrer sur le travail que les professeurs de Métamorphose et de Potions lui avait donné, en vain. Le dimanche, elle avait abandonné toute notion de travail et avait fini par passer la journée à discuter avec Ginny. La rouquine l'avait regardé de travers plusieurs fois, comme en espérant pouvoir lire dans son esprit sans avoir besoin de lui demander ce qui la tracassait. Quelque part, Hermione avait été soulagée que son amie ne lui pose aucune question. Mais même si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire à Severus, elle avait hâte d'en finir. Jamais un weekend ne lui avait paru aussi long, et elle avait besoin d'une réponse, de pouvoir prendre une décision.

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ses jambes légèrement plus lourdes que d'habitude mais sans pour autant avoir la sensation de trainer les pieds. Pourtant, la jeune femme sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. À la table des professeurs se trouvait Severus, et Hermione sentit tout son corps se raidir à sa vue. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs semaines, de ne plus véritablement réussir à lui parler, et cette sensation ne l'aidait pas à se détendre en vue de la discussion qu'elle s'était promis d'avoir avec lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur de Potions leva la tête en direction de l'ancienne Gryffondor, mais là où la jeune femme tenta un sourire, le visage de l'ancien Mangemort demeura impassible. Hermione déglutit difficilement mais poursuivit sa marche en direction de la table des professeurs.

Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas essayer de parler à Severus devant le reste de l'école, mais c'était au moins l'occasion de lui demander si elle pouvait passer le voir après les cours. Personne ne se poserait de questions, et ça lui permettrait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Hermione arriva enfin au niveau de la table et releva la tête, prête à saluer le professeur Rogue, mais elle sursauta presque en apercevant le directeur des Serpentards déjà debout. Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie de la salle qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Hermione leva le bras pour tenter de l'appeler, lui demander de rester quelques secondes, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un bruit légèrement contrarié et sans aucun sens.

"Hermione ?"

La jeune femme se tourna vers Minerva, sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

"Hein ?"

La directrice des Gryffondors fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde, apparemment contrariée par la manière dont Hermione lui avait répondu, avant de retrouver son air impassible.

"Pardon, Minerva. Vous vouliez me parler ?"

"Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez une réponse pour moi," expliqua-t-elle avant de regarder Hermione par dessus ses lunettes. "Au sujet de la discussion que nous avons eu avant les vacances de Noël."

"Oh."

Oui, Hermione avait une réponse, mais une réponse qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à partager pour le moment. C'était sans doute stupide, mais maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de parler à Severus, elle préférait attendre d'avoir sa réponse pour parler à Minerva du reste de sa carrière à Poudlard. Sa décision ne changerait pas, qu'elle que soit la réponse de Severus, mais si le directeur des Serpentards devait la rejeter, elle se disait qu'au moins ce serait plus facile pour elle d'annoncer qu'elle abandonnait les Potions.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," la rassura Minerva, sans pour autant détendre les traits de son visage. "Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre dans l'instant. Mais j'aimerais avoir une réponse dans la semaine. Si vous pensez que vous aurez décidé d'ici là…"

La directrice des Gryffondors avait terminé sa phrase comme une question, et Hermione se sentit obligée de hocher la tête, sans trop y réfléchir.

"Bien," conclut simplement Minerva avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son petit-déjeuner.

Hermione se dirigea vers son siège à son tour, légèrement déboussolée. Elle attrapa sa tasse et se servit un thé alors qu'elle réfléchissait à son emploi du temps de la journée. Elle n'avait pas un moment de libre, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de ses journées depuis le début de l'année, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler à Severus avant ce soir. Au plus tôt. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

La journée était passée en un éclair. Les cours de Métamorphoses avaient pris une bonne partie de la journée, et même si Hermione n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer entièrement sur le cours, elle n'avait pas vu passer les classes. Dès qu'elle pensait à Severus, au fait qu'elle allait lui parler ce soir, elle avait la sensation que le temps s'accélérait, comme pour la narguer. Si bien qu'elle se retrouvait désormais seule dans ses appartements et sans aucune excuse pour reporter l'inévitable.

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration et se leva avant de rejoindre le couloir sans prendre le temps de plus y réfléchir. Elle n'avait fait que réfléchir depuis des semaines, que se poser des questions, que changer d'avis. Cette fois, elle avait pris sa décision, et elle préférait prendre le risque de regretter d'avoir parlé que de continuer à se taire sans savoir quoi faire.

Quand elle avait 7 ans, elle avait emprunté un livre de l'école sans demander à Mme Johnson, la bibliothécaire. Sa mère l'avait forcée à le ramener le lendemain à la première heure, et à présenter ses excuses. Hermione s'était sentie si mal que sa mère avait d'abord cru qu'elle était malade, et quand la petite fille lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas envie de devoir avouer ce qu'elle avait fait à Mme Johnson, sa mère lui avait dit quelque chose qu'elle gardait en tête à ce jour. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentirait mieux après avoir dit la vérité, qu'elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle essayait de retenir un secret qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper et que ce serait comme enlever un pansement. Elle se sentirait mal l'espace d'une seconde, puis libre pour le reste de la journée.

Hermione ne pouvait pas être sûre que les conseils de sa mère s'appliquaient à cette situation, mais elle l'espérait de tout son être. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, pensa-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Severus.

 _Comme un pansement_ , se dit-elle avant de frapper à la porte sans se laisser le temps de douter.

"Entrez," retentit la voix du professeur de Potions de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser dans l'embrasure. Severus se tourna vers elle, et l'espace d'une seconde, fronça les sourcils avant de retrouver son masque impassible.

"Je vous dérange ?" demanda-t-elle en priant pour qu'il ne réponde pas que oui.

Le professeur de Potions laissa échapper un bruit dont il était difficile d'extraire le moindre sens et ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle pour hocher ou secouer la tête. La jeune femme serra le poing contre sa hanche et décida de prendre cela pour un non. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir en tout cas.

Elle sentait son coeur bondir au fond de sa poitrine, se cogner brutalement contre sa cage thoracique et lui donner l'impression d'être en train de trembler. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main et se rendit compte que c'était bien le cas, mais Severus était trop occupé à organiser ses affaires pour le remarquer. Il attrapait des parchemins de ses tiroirs pour les mettre sur son bureau, puis pour aller les poser sur le meuble qui lui servait de réserve personnelle, tout cela sans donner l'impression d'avoir un but concret. Hermione le soupçonnait de s'agiter uniquement pour lui donner l'impression d'être occupé et ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Depuis quelques jours elle avait la sensation que Severus l'évitait. Elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs mais il avait pressé le pas en la voyant. Ce matin, il était parti au moment exact où elle arrivait à la table des professeurs. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de coïncidences, mais le comportement de Severus à ce moment avait plutôt tendance à lui faire penser le contraire. Elle avait ressenti une gêne entre eux depuis le retour des fêtes, mais jamais de froideur. Jamais d'agressivité. Rien comme ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Severus avait ses humeurs, elle le savait, mais cette fois elle avait la sensation que sa colère était dirigée droit sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle le sentait, mais c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Comme si quelque chose avait changé et qu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant.

L'humeur de Severus aurait dû la rebuter, et elle le savait, il aurait sans doute été plus simple de faire machine arrière et d'attendre que le professeur de Potions soit plus enclin à lui parler. Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus reculer.

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter un peu."

À cette phrase, Severus releva la tête et attrapa enfin le regard de la jeune Gryffondor. "Vous avez des questions sur les exercices que je vous ai donnés ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il arrivait à rendre détaché et sec à la fois.

Hermione serra son poing contre sa hanche, se faisant presque mal. Elle avait de plus en plus la sensation d'être agressée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Et sans savoir ce que cette chose était. Severus pouvait avoir ses humeurs et s'agacer, mais il n'était plus le seul. Hermione avait appris à s'affirmer depuis la Guerre, et de manière ironique, c'était Severus qui l'y avait aidé.

"Non," répondit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour modérer le ton de sa voix. "Par contre je pense qu'on pourrait parler de ce que j'ai fait pour vous énerver."

Le visage de Severus exprima de la surprise l'espace d'un instant, et même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fière. De nouveau, il laissa échapper une espèce de grognement sans vraiment de sens.

Il y a quelques mois encore, Hermione aurait abandonné. Elle serait partie par peur de déranger le directeur des Serpentards, pour éviter de lui déplaire. Il y a quelques mois encore, elle aurait pris ce grognement comme une menace, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que c'était tout l'inverse. Severus ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Et ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'insister.

"Je vois bien que vous êtes énervé depuis quelques jours," poursuivit-elle en donnant l'impression d'être certaine tout en priant pour ne pas s'être trompée. "La moindre des choses serait de m'expliquer pourquoi."

Severus posa une nouvelle pile de parchemins et laissa échapper un soupir un peu trop forcé pour paraître sincère. Hermione considéra ce geste comme une petite victoire. Au moins maintenant il donnait l'impression de participer à la conversation.

"Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis déçu."

La voix de Severus avait réussi à être sèche et condescendante en même temps, quelque chose que seule le professeur de Potions aurait pû faire. Mais Hermione s'attachait plus au fond qu'à la forme.

"Quoi ?"

"Vous pavanez avec votre _petit ami_ au château, devant les élèves," poursuivit-il finalement, crachant presque les mots "petit ami". Il ne la regardait plus, ses yeux fixés sur un tableau de Dumbledore inoccupé.

"Vous devriez donner un meilleur exemple aux élèves de cette école, et vous le savez."

Hermione secoua la tête, choquée, agacée et perdue à la fois. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi le professeur de Potions voulait parler. De toute évidence, il avait vu Ron venir la chercher au château la semaine précédente, mais le reste de son raisonnement était si ridicule qu'il donna envie à Hermione de taper dans un mur. Elle en avait oublié pourquoi elle était venue parler à Severus.

"Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas," répondit-elle sèchement, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle était agacée du ton qu'il prenait avec elle, de la mauvaise volonté qu'il mettait dans tout ce qui les concernait depuis des semaines, et plus que tout, elle était agacée de sentir qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Le professeur de Potions se tourna presque brutalement vers elle, comme choqué de l'entendre lui parler sur ce ton. Hermione en tira une sorte de satisfaction perverse.

Elle avait du mal à croire que Severus la traite de cette façon juste parce que Ron avait eu le malheur de mettre les pieds dans le parc du château. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être mal traitée, et elle avait la ferme intention de le lui faire savoir.

"Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, à ce que je sache !"

À ces mots, Severus laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant de faire un pas en direction de la jeune femme. "J'espère que vous plaisantez."

Un nouveau pas. Le professeur de Potions était désormais presque collé à la jeune femme, mais dans leur colère, aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte.

"Vous ne faîtes que ça !" s'exclama-t-il et forçant la jeune femme à faire un pas en arrière. Le dos d'Hermione tapa le mur du bureau de Severus, et elle eut soudain l'impression d'être coincée. "Vous m'avez maintenu en vie, et depuis vous ne faîtes que vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas."

La colère d'Hermione était en train de retomber, remplacée par une sensation bien moins confortable encore. Le doute. Pourquoi Severus s'énervait-il au juste ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait ramené son petit copain au château ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pas assez pour justifier qu'il s'énerve autant en tout cas.

"Vous avez insisté, lourdement d'ailleurs, pour venir à mes cours…"

La voix de Severus résonnait contre les pierres des cachots mais sans qu'Hermione n'arrive à se concentrer sur leur sens. Elle avait une idée en tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

"Vous passez vos journées à me reprocher d'être trop dur, de ne pas assez _écouter_ les élèves…"

La jeune femme releva la tête, attrapant le regard de Severus. Elle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine sans pour autant que le professeur de Potions ne s'interrompe.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il d'avoir vu Ron au château ?

La jeune femme repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Un pansement. Elle prit une longue inspiration et attrapa la robe de Severus, le tirant vers elle et l'obligeant à s'interrompre.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Mais le reste de la phrase de Severus mourut au fond de sa gorge au moment précis où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de sa jeune apprentie.

Hermione serra les doigts autour du tissu de la robe du Serpentard par réflexe, sans savoir si c'était pour s'assurer que Severus ne s'enfuit pas ou pour être sûre de ne pas tomber. À tout moment, elle s'attendait à ce que l'ancien Mangemort la rejette, l'envoie valser, mais rien ne se passa. Et c'était pire.

Après quelques secondes, elle s'écarta brutalement et le lâcha, comme si on l'avait brûlée. Par Merlin. Elle venait d'embrasser Severus Rogue.

Severus. Rogue.

Il n'avait pas réagit. Du tout. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ? La jeune femme avait envie de relever les yeux vers le visage de Severus pour estimer la gravité des dégâts, mais elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait y lire pour l'oser. Son coeur frappait désormais douloureusement dans sa poitrine et ses joues viraient au rouge à une vitesse alarmante.

Elle commençait à respirer trop vite, elle le sentait mais ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici, au plus vite. Juste au moment où elle allait s'excuser et prendre ses jambes à son cou, Severus fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, la surprenant tellement qu'elle leva les yeux par réflexe. Le visage de Severus était aussi fermé que d'habitude, mais ses yeux… ses yeux avaient une lueur inhabituelle. La jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre le mur une seconde plus tard et en oublia tout le reste. Severus attrapa le visage de la jeune femme dans sa main avant d'attraper ses lèvres à son tour, presque violemment.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise mais ne protesta pas plus que ça, au contraire. Elle attrapa de nouveau la robe du Serpentard pour le tirer vers elle, le presser contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'air entre leurs deux corps. La main de Severus glissa de la joue de l'ancienne Gryffondor jusqu'à son cou avant de descendre pour attraper sa hanche.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que le professeur de Potions laisse simplement sa main ici, mais ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa hanche. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour que la jeune femme se laisse guider ses mouvements. Severus la ramena contre lui facilement, et Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentant qu'il commençait à être dur contre elle. Elle attrapa la lèvre de Severus entre les siennes avant de s'écarter juste assez pour pouvoir accrocher son regard.

Le visage du professeur de Potions était dans un état indescriptible. Ses lèvres étaient bien plus rouges que d'habitude, son teint avait pris des couleurs, et ses cheveux commençaient à partir dans tous les sens. Hermione remarqua alors avec surprise que c'était elle qui avait commencé à jouer avec les cheveux du directeur des Serpentards sans s'en rendre compte. Mais pire que le reste était son regard. Hermione l'avait connu froid, distant, enragé, amusé parfois, mais jamais comme cela. Severus la regardait comme s'il était capable de la dévorer toute entière si elle ne l'arrêtait pas. Et Hermione n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter.

Elle lâcha la robe qu'elle tenait d'une main pour la laisser glisser le long du torse du Serpentard, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle rencontra la bosse qui déformait l'habit. Elle concentra son regard sur le visage de Severus au moment où elle passa sa main sur son érection, se réjouissant de le voir obligé de fermer les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle commença à le caresser à travers sa robe, avalant ses gémissements avec ses lèvres.

Severus tremblait presque sous ses doigts, mais Hermione avait du mal à lui en vouloir. Elle avait l'impression que la température de la pièce avait doublé en l'espace de quelques minutes, tous ses nerfs étaient à vif, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait à formuler qu'une seule pensée cohérente : encore. Elle n'arrêtait d'embrasser Severus que lorsqu'il devenait nécessaire de respirer, n'arrêtait de le toucher que lorsqu'elle avait envie de commencer à s'intéresser à une autre partie de son corps. Elle n'était plus nerveuse, elle n'était plus consciente de rien à part le corps du professeur de Potions contre le sien.

Elle laissa glisser sa main sur la robe de Severus pour continuer à le caresser mais le Serpentard attrapa son poignet fermement pour arrêter son mouvement. Hermione releva la tête vers le visage de Severus, les sourcils légèrement froncés en guise de question.

"Nous devrions sans doute arrêter…" expliqua-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque et essoufflée. Hermione tenta de se libérer mais le professeur de Potions ne la laissa pas faire. La jeune femme accrocha le regard du Serpentard, voulant être sûre qu'il écouterait.

"Severus… Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter…"

Le professeur de Potions ferma les yeux comme s'il en avait besoin pour prendre une décision, mais il relâcha le poignet de la jeune femme quelques secondes après. Hermione laissa l'ancien Mangemort poser son front contre le sien tandis qu'avec ses mains désormais libres, elle commença à défaire l'habit du professeur. Ses gestes étaient lents par besoin plus que par envie tant elle tremblait, mais elle finit par ouvrir la robe de Severus assez pour pouvoir glisser une main à l'intérieur. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, de son abdomen avant de les glisser dans son boxer.

Le directeur des Serpentards laissa échapper un gémissement rauque dès qu'Hermione commença à le caresser. Elle sentait le souffle du professeur contre son visage et profitait du rythme saccadé de sa respiration, de ses joues désormais roses, de la manière dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses cris. Severus commença à l'aggriper par les hanches avant de s'appliquer à défaire les boutons de son jean, lui lançant des regards constants pour être certain qu'elle en avait envie. Hermione n'était pas en état de lui répondre, mais ce qu'il devait lire au fond de ses yeux était largement suffisant pour le convaincre.

Severus attrapa les bords du jean de la jeune femme, tirant doucement dessus pour le faire glisser le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses, pour finalement le laisser retomber au niveau de ses chevilles. Hermione arrêta ses caresses et se fit pardonner en embrassant le professeur de Potions avant d'enlever son jean et de l'écarter du chemin. Elle attrapa le regard de Severus et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, savourant le regard du Serpentard qui suivait tous ses mouvements. Le professeur de Potions ne resta pas spectateur très longtemps, commençant rapidement à aider la jeune femme à enlever la chemise qui était devenue superflue il y a plusieurs minutes déjà tandis que Hermione tirait sur sa robe pour la lui enlever.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un contre l'autre en sous-vêtements. Severus laissa ses mains caresser le dos de son apprentie, descendre jusqu'à ses fesses et passer sous sa culotte.

Hermione releva les yeux vers le visage de Severus alors qu'il finissait de la déshabiller. Le regard du professeur de Potions était presque fou, déformé par le désir, au moins autant que celui de la jeune Gryffondor. Il était clair que Severus n'avait plus aucune envie ou intention de s'arrêter, et alors que Hermione attrapa le boxer du Serpentard pour le lui enlever à son tour, elle se fit la remarque que ça lui allait très bien comme ça.


	13. Épilogue

Hermione remonta des cachots en catimini quelques jours plus tard, regardant autour d'elle à intervalle régulier pour s'assurer de ne croiser personne.

Après _l'incident_ dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, ils n'avaient pas véritablement parlé. Hermione avait voulu dire quelque chose, s'expliquer, mais faute de mots elle avait finalement préféré rester silencieuse. Elle avait été sur le point de partir pour retrouver sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait senti une main attraper sa chemise pour la retenir. Elle s'était retourné pour voir Severus dans un état indescriptible. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, il avait remis sa robe sans faire attention et il l'avait mal refermée, ses joues étaient toujours un peu rosies, mais plus que tout, son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus orageux comme quelques heures avant ça, ni fou comme pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Son regard était presque apaisé. Il avait tiré sur sa chemise pour la ramener vers lui et poser son front contre le sien. Hermione s'était sentie soupirer de soulagement et était partie peu après, le coeur léger.

Le lendemain après le dernier cours de Potions de la journée, elle était restée dans la salle et était venue embrasser Severus dès que le dernier élève était parti. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé depuis, mais Hermione avait la sensation que, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Elle était revenue le voir tous les soirs depuis, et Severus ne s'en était jamais plaint.

La jeune femme arriva dans le Hall du chateau et se laissa respirer. Elle n'avait croisé personne ce matin, ce qui lui avait évité des regards suspicieux ou des questions potentiellement gênantes. Elle n'avait pas envie de cacher sa relation avec Severus à jamais, mais avant d'en parler, elle préférait être sure qu'ils étaient d'accord. Ils auraient besoin de parler à un moment ou à un autre, mais ça viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir garder ce secret, d'avoir quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, se permettant un léger sourire en apercevant Minerva déjà installée à la table des professeurs. Cette fois-ci, Hermione aurait une réponse pour elle.

* * *

Severus se laissa tomber dans la chaise de son bureau, épuisé mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il appela les elfes du château pour qu'ils lui apportent son petit-déjeuner ici et attrapa les parchemins qui trainaient sur son bureau et qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de ranger.

"Bonjour Severus."

La voix du professeur Dumbledore résonna dans le bureau de Severus et le Serpentard laissa échapper un grognement impatient.

"Albus," répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait parfaitement entendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Ton que l'ancien Directeur de l'école choisit d'ignorer.

"Vous avez l'air de meilleure humeur que la semaine dernière."

Même sans se tourner vers Albus, il pouvait sentir le sourire insolent du vieux fou dans sa voix. Severus laissa échapper un soupir dramatique avant d'attraper le regard de son ainé. Ses traits se durcirent légèrement, mais Albus connaissait trop bien l'ancien Mangemort pour penser qu'il lui en voulait réellement.

"Vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas avec Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

À cette question, Albus rajusta ses lunettes avant de commencer à passer sa main sur sa longue barbe pour la lisser. "Peut-être," répondit-il finalement, les yeux scintillants.

De nouveau, Severus ne put pas retenir un grognement agacé. Mais après tout, il connaissait trop bien l'ancien Directeur pour être surpris.

"Si je peux me permettre une remarque…"

"Vous ne prenez pas la peine de demander d'habitude," l'interrompit le professeur de Potions sèchement mais sans méchanceté.

Albus ignora complètement l'interruption. "Je pense que vous ne regrettez plus que Mlle Granger vous ai sauvé la vie."

"Albus ?"

"Oui ?"

"Taisez-vous."

Severus lui tournait légèrement le dos mais Albus aperçut tout de même un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. L'ancien Directeur choisit de ne pas répondre et quitta son tableau, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 _Quand Minerva saurait ça..._

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Alors déjà, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires, de m'encourager. J'espère vraiment que la fin ne vous aura pas déçu.**

 **Je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction aussi longue tout en bossant à plein temps, et je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait autant de temps. Mais je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout :)**

 **À bientôt peut-être.**


End file.
